


Carnivorous

by Biggarow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Butchering, Cannibalism, Canon Universe, Hunting, Knifeplay, M/M, Personality Disorder, Smut, Suspense, autophagy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 60
Words: 37,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggarow/pseuds/Biggarow
Summary: Exténué par ses entraînements, les instincts primaires d'Eren s'éveillent brusquement...





	1. Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire prend place à partir du chapitre 69, dans les deux mois suivant le couronnement d'Historia Reiss et précédent la Reconquête du district de Shiganshina et du Mur Maria.

Eren sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres. Il plaqua aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche, tentant de réprimer la vague de nausée qui l'assaillait. Son estomac se contracta violemment, repoussant avec véhémence la bouchée de viande qu'il venait d'ingérer.

Il se leva d'un bond et se rua hors du réfectoire, ignorant les cris d'alarme d'Armin et Mikasa. À peine parvenu dehors, Eren se laissa tomber à genoux et régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac, secoué par de longs spasmes incontrôlables. Une fois son ventre vide, il continua encore à vomir un liquide bilieux écœurant qui lui brûlait l'œsophage.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa par réflexe. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie ainsi, surtout pas ses deux amis d'enfance, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient dû se précipiter à sa suite. La voix douce d'Armin lui parvint, mais il ne saisit pas ce qu'il lui dit ; son timbre fluet l'apaisa cependant. La main retrouva son épaule et il reconnut la poigne ferme de Mikasa ; il n'eut pas le courage de la repousser une nouvelle fois.

Dans un ultime spasme qui secoua tout son corps d'un violent tremblement, il dégorgea un dernier filet de bile mousseux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, exténué. Vidé. Un goût amer et écœurant envahissait encore sa bouche ; l'écume de la bile lui brûlait la gorge comme du sel sur une plaie.

De nouvelles voix lui parvinrent. Il reconnut le timbre monocorde et froid du caporal Levi et celui exubérant du chef d'escouade Hanji. Les discussions se mélangèrent en un fondu sonore vaporeux.

Puis tout devint silencieux.


	2. Basic Instinct

Eren s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps en nage et une douleur fulgurante tiraillant son ventre. Il reconnut aussitôt la sensation aussi désagréable qu'envahissante. Celle de la faim.

Guidé par son instinct le plus primaire, à peine conscient qu'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers habituels, il s'extirpa prestement de ses draps moites. Il sentit une piqûre au creux du coude, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Au bout du couloir, la vigie chargée de le surveiller était endormie; Eren partit à l'opposé sans même le voir. Dans un état second, il longea les couloirs de la caserne jusqu'aux portes principales et sortit dans la fraîcheur nocturne.

Sa peau se hérissa, luttant contre le froid dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Ses pieds nus se couvrirent de rosée et de terre humide. Parvenu devant le réfectoire, il trouva les portes en bois fermées. Il poussa de toutes ses forces, ses doigts agrippant l'écorce à s'en retourner les ongles. Puis comme les pans ne bougeaient pas, il se jeta rageusement dessus. Les martèlements sourds s'élevèrent en une litanie funeste dans le silence pesant de la nuit. Sous les assauts inhumains d'Eren, son épaule se disloqua, la tête de l'humérus se délogeant dans un craquement sinistre, mais la porte finit par céder.

À l'instar du froid, il distingua à peine la douleur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était sa faim lancinante, le vide insupportable dans son ventre et le désir impérieux de le combler.

Plongé dans l'obscurité de la batisse, son bras gauche ballant le long de son corps, il se rua à l'autre bout du réfectoire, traversa les cuisines et parvint devant les réserves de nourritures. Tremblant et fébrile, il s'engouffra dans la chambre froide et se dirigea vers de larges barques où était conservée la viande.

Sitôt, Eren en extirpa une pièce de bœuf sanguinolente. Ses doigts vibraient d'excitation lorsqu'il porta enfin la chair crue à ses lèvres.


	3. The Taste Of Meat

Dans un chuintement humide, Eren déchira un large morceau de viande et le mâcha longuement. Elle était tendre et juteuse, bien que le froid eût avili la saveur de la chair et rendu le sang aussi insipide que de l'eau. Les abats le ravirent tout particulièrement, notamment les cœurs lourds, gorgés de sang encore tiède, et les foies aux tissus fins et fondants.

Sa bouche, ses joues et son nez étaient barbouillés. Des filets pourpres et luisants gouttaient depuis son menton sur son torse nu. Ses mains sanguinolentes se confondaient avec la carne vermeille qu'il ingurgitait. À terre, des souillures écarlates l'auréolaient tandis que les barques vides s'amoncelaient autour de lui.

Eren en tira une nouvelle et fronça le nez de dégoût devant les filets de viandes rosées, dépourvus de sang et sans odeur. Il les rejeta rageusement, se redressa, puis tourna et retourna tous les baquets, mais ne découvrit plus d'autres morceaux de choix. Avec un grondement bestial provenant du tréfonds de ses entrailles, il renversa l'étagère qui s'étala dans un fracas métallique. Eren parcouru la pièce du regard et aperçu deux carcasses de sanglier suspendus au plafond. Il se rua dessus, saisit les côtes saillantes entre ses doigts maculés de sang, puis la fit basculer au sol. Il mordit à pleines dents dans le jarret, rongea la viande jusqu'à ce que ses dents raclent l'os.

Subitement, le garçon se sentit aussi las que dégoûté de cette carne froide et insipide. Inerte depuis trop longtemps. Cette viande comblait son estomac, contentait sa faim primaire, mais n'assouvissait en rien son appétit.

Eren était repu et pourtant, toujours plus avide de chair palpitante et de sang chaud.


	4. Vigil

Un bruit sourd, presque mécanique, tira Levi de son demi-sommeil. Il se redressa dans son lit, aussi alerte que s'il n'avait jamais fermé l'œil, et tendit l'oreille. Un nouveau fracas assourdi lui parvint depuis l'extérieur. Il s'extirpa aussitôt de ses draps, enfila ses bottes et sa chemise qu'il boutonna à moitié. Il sortit dans le corridor, secrètement satisfait de ce désagrément pour occuper son insomnie. À un croisement, il tomba nez à nez avec Hanji. La bougie qu'elle tenait renforça la lueur anxieuse au fond de ses yeux noisette. Encore haletante, elle le saisit par les épaules :

« Levi ! Je venais justement te chercher.

\- Plus tard, Quat'zyeux, répondit-il, il faut d'abord que je m'occupe du petit malin qui fout tout ce bordel…

\- C'est Eren ! Reprit-elle en l'ignorant, piquant finalement sa curiosité : il a fichu le camp de l'infirmerie en arrachant sa perfusion.

\- Et le garde ? Demanda Levi en poursuivant son chemin, Hanji sur ses talons.

\- Il n'a rien vu…

\- Encore un incompétent qui s'est endormit », grogna-t-il, l'air mauvais.

Il se stoppa brusquement, la main en l'air imposant le silence comme Hanji s'apprêtait à reprendre. Le tapage nocturne avait cessé, le calme plat finalement retombé.

« D'où ça venait, ces bruits ? fit-il, suspicieux.

\- Pas de cette aile en tout cas. Les veilleurs sont sûrement déjà sur place. Tu penses que c'est lui ? Ajouta-t-elle en apercevant son froncement de sourcils contrarié.

\- Ça serait trop facile, avoua Levi, mais j'ai tout de même un pressentiment. »


	5. The Taste Of Flesh

Eren gronda en distinguant des bruits de pas précipités. Deux hommes firent irruption dans la réserve; ils se stoppèrent aussitôt à la vue de la bête humaine maculée de sang, baignant dans une flaque écarlate. Leurs regards allèrent de la carcasse de sanglier entamée à coups de dent à la face hostile du prédateur qui les scrutait avec envie.

En un éclair, Eren se retrouva à leur niveau. Il bondit sur un des hommes et le fit basculer sous son corps musculeux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, le maintenant fermement au sol, tandis qu'il se penchait sur la gorge du soldat. Ses canines percèrent l'épiderme et ses incisives raclèrent la peau fine comme ses mâchoires se refermaient, décollant un morceau de peau. Le second soldat retrouva ses esprits ; il repoussa le garçon, l'empoignant par ses cheveux poisseux de sang pour le faire lâcher prise.

Eren gronda en délaissant finalement sa proie et, furieux, il griffa l'homme, du front jusqu'au menton. Un troisième soldat surgit dans son dos et le tira en arrière, les faisant rouler dans les flaques poisseuses. Le garçon se redressa agilement et, malgré son épaule déboîtée, il envoya l'intrus contre le mur avec un cri rageur.

Profitant de la diversion, le soldat au visage mutilé tira le blessé en arrière, ses deux mains appuyant sur la morsure suintante à son cou. Mais en un bond, Eren était à nouveau sur eux. D'un coup de pied dans le sternum, il écarta le soldat défiguré puis s'empara à nouveau de sa victime. Elle se débattit en remuant les jambes comme un forcené et, sous ses coups de pieds acharnés, le nez d'Eren se brisa, déversant un flot sanglant sur le bas de son visage.

Avec un feulement guttural, le garçon dévoila ses crocs saillants avant de se jeter sur les jambes du soldat. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair, sa poigne titanesque bloqua finalement les assauts désespérés. Eren arracha prestement la toile du pantalon, puis fondit sur la peau à nue. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent avidement sur la cuisse: passée la première couche de couenne coriace, les muscles rouges et tendres sous la peau se détachèrent aisément sous ses coups de dent. La plaie du soldat pulsait contre ses lèvres, en écho à ses battements de cœur frénétiques.

Eren n'entendit ni les cris d'horreur et de douleur de sa victime, ni le martèlement des dizaines de bottes qui se rapprochait. Il était entièrement sourd au monde extérieur ainsi qu'à ses propres douleurs.

Tout ce qu'il était capable de considérer, c'était le flot de sang chaud inondant sa bouche.


	6. Awakening Of The Beast

Levi et Hanji se mirent à courir lorsque des éclats de voix percèrent le silence glaçant de la nuit. Ils parvinrent devant le réfectoire où plusieurs gardes étaient attroupés. L'un deux les aperçut et se précipita à leur rencontre, le poing sur le cœur pour les saluer:

« On allait dépêcher quelqu'un vous chercher. »

Hanji lui adressa un vague hochement de tête, mais les deux gradés observaient déjà attentivement la scène. La porte défoncée laissait échapper une lumière crue qui éclairait les visages livides des soldats. Sur le perron un des gardes avait sa veste couverte de traînées vermeilles et le visage strié à sang. L'homme était choqué, mais pas gravement blessé; ce n'était pas son sang sur ses vêtements, devina Levi.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? s'enquit Hanji.

\- C'est le garçon, lâcha le garde, la voix chevrotante. Le gamin… Titan ! Il a… Perdu la raison ! On est parvenu à le coincer dans le garde-mangé, mais il a quand même fait trois blessés dont un bien amoché !

\- Où est-il ? demanda Levi, imperturbable, curieux de voir les dits dégâts.

\- Il a été transféré à l'infirmerie, Caporal, répondit le soldat. Il secoua la tête et ajouta: il lui a sauté à la gorge et si son collègue n'était pas intervenu, il lui aurait percé la jugulaire…

\- Il lui a arraché la peau du cou, vot'e monstre », l'interrompit le soldat mutilé depuis le perron.

Sous son masque ensanglanté, ses traits se déformèrent par la haine et le dégoût:

« Je l'ai repoussé comme j'ai pu, mais ça l'a pas empêché d'lui bouffer la jambe. »

Levi coula un regard vers Hanji; il décela au fond de ses iris noisette une lueur de pur intérêt. Elle s'apprêtait à questionner le soldat, clairement désireuse d'en apprendre plus, mais d'un regard noir, Levi lui fit saisir que son enthousiasme n'était pas de circonstance.

Ce revirement de situation était inattendu et particulièrement grave; pour autant, le brun n'en était pas moins aussi intrigué que sa collègue. Et intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'impatience de recouvrer son indomptable protégé.


	7. Blade Edge

« Tu es sûr, Levi ? Tu ne veux pas attendre les renforts ? questionna Hanji.

\- C'est bon, grommela-t-il une énième fois. On a déjà eu à faire à son titan en rogne, non ? J'pense pouvoir maîtriser un merdeux en pleine crise d'adolescence… »

Hanji haussa un sourcil, mais n'était pas étonnée du détachement qu'adoptait Levi ; il devait se douter qu'une telle situation arriverait tôt ou tard.

Levi s'était porté garant pour Eren, pour sa sécurité autant que pour celle d'autrui : c'était sa responsabilité que d'arranger la situation. Le garçon constituait le dernier espoir de l'humanité, son arme majeure. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves et démontré son utilité. Le rôle de Levi avait alors évolué de geôlier à celui de protecteur. Il avait carte blanche pour maîtriser l'enfant-titan, mais, sauf cas de force majeur, il lui était formellement interdit de le tuer.

Toutefois, à cet instant, Levi ne songeait pas plus à l'avenir de l'humanité qu'aux risques qu'il encourait si la situation tournait au drame. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

« Va dire ça aux gardes », hasarda Hanji, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Elle lui désigna un soldats dont la moitié du visage était tuméfiée.

« Amateur, lui souffla Levi et Hanji ne put retenir un gloussement inapproprié.

\- N'empêche, reprit-elle plus sérieusement comme Levi lui jetait un regard noir, si Eren a vraiment essayé de manger ce type, tu crois vraiment que ton petit couteau de cuisine va le calmer ? »

Levi caressa le plat de la lame du couteau de boucherie qu'il avait déniché. Le métal froid sur la pulpe de ses doigts le fit frémir d'excitation. Levi se sentit nostalgique, songeant à ses jeunes années où il se battait à l'arme blanche dans les rues malfamées des souterrains.

« On t'a jamais dit que la taille n'avait pas d'importance, Quat'zyeux ? commença-t-il, parfaitement stoïque. Il ajouta avec un sourire en coin : c'est comme tout, il suffit de savoir s'en servir comme il faut… »

La brune s'esclaffa en secouant la tête. Puis Levi s'avança vers les portes de la réserve où il dégagea le rempart de fortune édifié par les gardes pour bloquer l'entrée. Il baissa les yeux sur son arme ; l'éclat argenté lui renvoya son regard bleu pâle, toujours aussi placide, mais brillant d'une obscure lueur d'exaltation.

« Couvrez mes arrières si ça tourne mal, ordonna-t-il aux soldats et s'adressant ensuite à Hanji : prépare-toi à intervenir à mon signal. »

Il fit un pas en avant et s'immobilisa entre les deux battants, à l'abri des regards. Presque rituellement, il amena le couteau devant son menton et lapa la pointe. Sa langue effleura le fil de la lame, une goûte de sang tiède perla à son extrémité. Levi s'imprégna du goût âcre du fer, aiguisant ses sens et ses instincts naturels de chasseur.


	8. Predators

Le regard d'Eren brillait d'une lueur sauvage tandis que ses iris émeraude étaient assombris par ses pupilles largement dilatées. Levi s'était presque attendu à y trouver l'éclat mordoré de son alter ego titanesque ; ou bien les larges brûlures qui ornaient ses joues après ses transformations, mais non.

Sous son manteau vermeil, son apparente humanité était d'autant plus horrifiante : un nouvel avatar infernal sous les traits juvéniles et innocents d'Eren.

Le garçon le jaugeait avec un savant mélange d'hostilité et d'envie, les lèvres retroussées sur ses mâchoires pour dévoiler ses canines rougies. Levi se demanda si une part de son subconscient ne le retenait pas d'attaquer :

« Jäger. »

Il obtint un grondement sourd pour toute réponse. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, prenant soin d'éviter les flaques écarlate et poisseuses. Aussitôt, Eren grogna plus fort, crispant ses doigts devant lui comme des griffes ensanglantées. Levi ne broncha pas et continua son avancée.

Malgré sa confiance, il avait une conscience aiguë du danger : maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à ce fauve dans le corps de l'adolescent, il comprenait l'effroi des soldats. Il le comprenait et le ressentait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra diligemment ; ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras et sa nuque ; ses doigts se resserrèrent machinalement autour du manche familier du couteau.

Mais de sa peur viscérale naissait une émotion diamétralement opposée : l'excitation primale du chasseur appréciant finalement sa proie. Son sang bouillonnait d'une exaltation malsaine.

À cet instant, Levi était à l'image d'Eren et il savait que le garçon avait une impression similaire : leurs regards renvoyaient la même vision menaçante d'un prédateur en alerte.


	9. Fury Of The Beast

La lumière vacilla dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

Levi assura son emprise sur le manche de son couteau et tourna imperceptiblement son poignet pour optimiser son équilibre. La lame effilée constituait une parfaite extension de son bras ; cependant, il regretta de ne pas avoir apporté son propre couteau. Juste par pure nostalgie.

Sous la peau hâlée du buste d'Eren, tacheté de grenat, Levi observa ses muscles se tendre lentement, se bander à l'extrême, faisant saillir les veines à la surface de l'épiderme. En une enjambée leste, Eren fut sur lui, ses mains essayaient de l'agripper coûte que coûte. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, mais impatients, préférant la force brute à la sagacité.

Agile, Levi évita son assaut et passa souplement dans son dos. Il lui décocha sans effort un coup de couteau dans le mollet. Eren se retourna aussitôt, à peine conscient de la blessure ornant sa jambe, et lui envoya son poing féroce. Levi l'évita, mais le coup de pied qui arriva sur son côté le prit par surprise. Il chancela, mais reprit rapidement ses appuis. Il évita un nouveau coup en se baissant promptement et balaya les jambes d'Eren. Le garçon s'étala sur le dos dans une gerbe vermeille.

Profitant de l'ouverture, Levi se précipita sur lui, couteau tiré. La lame s'enfonça dans le creux singulier formé par son épaule déboîtée. Eren riposta : il saisit la gorge de Levi et ses doigts enfoncèrent sans vergogne sa trachée. Il inversa leurs positions et Levi baigna à son tour dans la marre écarlate.

La peau de son cou se tordait sous la poigne impitoyable d'Eren. Le brun le repoussait tant bien que mal, mais ses forces s'épuisaient rapidement à l'instar de son souffle. Bientôt, l'haleine viciée par le sang caressa sa peau tandis que les crocs du fauve s'approchaient dangereusement de son visage. Quand son dernier souffle le quitta finalement, une montée d'adrénaline influencée par un réflexe de survie primitif le poussa à risquer le tout pour le tout.

Levi cessa aussitôt de se débattre et s'empara vivement du couteau toujours fiché dans son épaule. Ne trouvant plus de résistance, Eren fondit sur lui, gueule grande ouverte. Ses lèvres et ses dents effleuraient déjà sa joue lorsque Levi enfonça son couteau sous menton, à la lisière de la gorge. La lame perça les muscles entre les corps de la mandibule, embrocha sa langue et finit sa course dans le palais. Lorsqu'il retira l'arme, une cascade pourpre dévala sa gorge et son torse.

Bien qu'il éprouva à peine la souffrance, les mains d'Eren lâchèrent instinctivement sa proie pour venir appuyer contre sa gorge. Levi lui décocha aussitôt un coup de genou dans l'estomac, l'éjectant sur le côté. Puis il se redressa et envoya son pied contre sa tempe. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva et Levi sut qu'il lui avait brisé l'os zygomatique. Il s'étala à nouveau, face contre terre, immobile.

Encore haletant, Levi se porta à ses côtés et le retourna sur le dos. Ses doigts appuyèrent contre la plaie, stoppant l'afflux mortel.

« Maintenant Hanji », cria-t-il de sa voix enraillée, ignorant la douleur qui lui déchira la gorge.

Les battants s'ouvrirent aussitôt sur la grande brune suivie par les soldats.

« Appelez du renfort médical », ajouta Levi avant qu'un gargouillement écœurant ramène son attention sur Eren.

Derrière le masque vermeil, il distingua les iris émeraude, si intenses, agrandis par la peur et la douleur. Les lèvres d'Eren remuèrent comme il essayait de parler, mais, à la place, un flot de sang mousseux se déversa sur son menton. Levi comprima un peu plus la plaie et calmement, il lui dit :

« Ne bouge pas : tu te vides de ton sang. »


	10. The Smell Of Carion

Sa geôle en sous-sol ne pouvant accueillir une installation médicale, Eren fut installé dans une chambre sécurisée dans un bastion à l'écart. Le médecin militaire parvint à le stabiliser, mais son pronostic vital demeura engagé. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus cependant, et estimait déjà incroyable que le garçon soit encore en vie. En outre, ses examens sanguins ne s'amélioraient pas, ne révélant aucun signe de l'efficience de son pouvoir de régénération.

Après le départ du médecin, Levi demeura à son chevet. Il entreprit aussitôt de nettoyer la couche de sang séché qui dégageait des relents de charogne. Avec un tissu humide, il nettoya son visage : sa peau recouvra une teinte ordinaire, quoique inhabituellement pâle pour Eren. Levi contourna l'épais bandage à son cou et effaça consciencieusement les traînées vermeilles sur son torse.

Interrompant sa toilette, Hanji vint lui apporter les dernières nouvelles :

« Erwin a pris les devants : il a fait en sorte que l'incident ne s'ébruite pas pour l'instant. On doit lui transmettre au plus vite notre rapport. »

Levi hocha la tête, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La brune chercha son regard et enchaîna :

« On a merdé Levi. Erwin ne veut pas de nous au conseil : il estime que notre présence compliquerait la situation.

\- Il n'a pas tort, concéda le brun de sa voix enrouée, il vaut mieux se faire oublier des vioques pour l'instant.

\- Mais le sort d'Eren est bien plus incertain que le nôtre. Si Erwin ne parvient pas à convaincre ses hommes de garder le silence sur la nature des événements, il n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir, chuchota Hanji, dépitée.

\- Tu ferais bien de le disséquer maintenant alors. »

Hanji lui lança un regard atterré, pourtant la lueur fébrile qu'il y lut l'avisa qu'elle y avait déjà songé.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Est ce que tu as vu un médecin ? »

Levi grogna en portant instinctivement la main à son cou enflé où l'empreinte des mains d'Eren avait viré au violet. Chacun de ses mots étaient douloureux bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître.

« Je vais bien, répondit-il sèchement. Et j'en ai pas encore fini avec lui. Tu peux commencer le rapport sans moi, je te rejoindrais d'ici une heure. »

Hanji n'insista pas ; elle examina brièvement les constantes du garçon puis s'éclipsa. Levi rinçait son tissu bruni par le sang lorsqu'un léger effleurement dans sa nuque attira son attention.

Les paupières d'Eren étaient entrouvertes, révélant son regard voilé empli de honte et de regret. Levi attrapa la main égaré dans son cou, la reposa le long de son corps puis pressa sa paume contre le front du garçon.

« Ne prends pas cet air pitoyable », le somma doucement Levi en dégageant les cheveux collés à sa peau suintante.

Les paupières d'Eren tressautèrent, peinant à rester ouvertes. Avant qu'il ne replonge dans les limbes de l'inconscience, Levi se pencha et murmura contre son oreille :

« Tu peux être fier de toi. »


	11. Time For Questions

Après avoir parcouru des yeux le rapport, Levi le rejeta négligemment sur le bureau d'Erwin. Le contenu était quasiment identique à celui qu'il avait rédigé avec Hanji. Excepté que, dans cette version officielle, la fringale cannibale d'Eren avait été passée sous silence et les dégâts humains, ignorés. L'envie de lui demander comment il était parvenu à soutirer le silence à ses hommes le démangeait, mais il se retint.

Erwin darda sur eux ses orbes céruléens, passant d'une Hanji qui se tortillait nerveusement à un Levi passablement ennuyé. Il laissa enfin tomber le verdict :

« Inutile de vous dire, étant donné votre négligence à tous les deux, que la crédibilité du Bataillon d'exploration a été vivement remise en question. Sans l'appui de Zackley, la Brigade spéciale aurait obtenu gain de cause. Tenez-le-vous pour dit : une nouvelle irresponsabilité de ce genre et la tête d'Eren saute définitivement. »

Hanji frémit devant la colère froide de son supérieur, mais laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Erwin leur expliqua qu'ils avaient échappé de peu à la mise à pied disciplinaire, mais il avait finalement retourné la situation à son avantage. Il avait notamment soutenu que si Eren avait pu forcer le réfectoire, il en aurait été tout autant pour les portes massives des cachots, quand bien même le sous-sol semblait plus sécuritaire que l'infirmerie. Sans compter qu'il nécessitait à ce moment-là une assistance médicale qui était difficilement praticable depuis un cachot.

« Le fait qu'on ait bien failli perdre Eren a aussi joué en notre faveur, poursuivit-il. En revanche, le conseil a fortement récriminé ton intervention qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, Levi. On sait tous les deux qu'elle était nécessaire étant donné la situation, mais le conseil, pour ce qu'il en sait, a jugé ton comportement excessif et inutilement risqué. »

Du coin de l'œil, Levi perçut Hanji retenir sa respiration, nerveuse à sa place.

« Tu t'en sors avec un simple avertissement pour cette fois, mais le conseil t'a à l'œil maintenant, conclut Erwin. En outre, il souhaite savoir si Eren est toujours opérationnel et si non, dans combien de temps il pourra reprendre les entraînements et expériences.

\- En gros, les vioques se fichent pas mal de savoir ce qu'il lui a pris. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est l'assurance que le merdeux peut toujours servir leurs intérêts, j'me trompe ? », résuma sommairement Levi.

Erwin hocha gravement la tête et poursuivit :

« En revanche, ce n'est pas mon cas : je veux savoir si Eren constitue une menace pour mes hommes, si sa volonté et son dévouement nous sont toujours alloués et, par-dessus tout, je veux savoir pourquoi diable ce gamin se découvre soudainement une telle soif de sang ! »


	12. Time For Answers

« À l'heure actuelle, s'enjoua Hanji, ravi d'aborder enfin ses théories, on peut admettre qu'Eren n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait cette nuit-là. Nous soupçonnons une force omnipotente, indépendante de sa volonté, qui l'aurait poussé à agir de la sorte. Son absence de douleur et sa force décuplée reportées par Levi sont les preuves d'une montée d'adrénaline hors norme.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà », s'impatienta le blond.

Sans se défaire, Hanji hocha gravement la tête et poursuivit :

« Après son malaise, j'ai réalisé une série de tests sur Eren qui ont permis de diagnostiquer une hypoglycémie et une anémie importantes. Il montrait aussi des symptômes de malnutrition légère et je l'ai aussitôt mis sous perfusion. Sa perte d'appétit, quant à elle, remontait seulement à quelques jours selon Armin et Mikasa ; jusqu'à ce soir là où il n'a rien pu avaler. »

Levi ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement à l'euphémisme de la brune :

« Tu veux dire quand il a dégobillé tripes et boyaux…

\- Certes, admit Hanji avant d'enchaîner : c'était un cas sans précédent étant donné ses capacités de régénération.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Erwin.

\- Et bien, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, nous supposons que les entraînements à répétition l'ont épuisé, si bien que son organisme consommait davantage d'énergie qu'il en recevait. Hors, même Eren ne peut vivre exclusivement sur ses réserves. Il a accumulé la fatigue au point de ne plus pouvoir se régénérer, mais il a tout de même persévéré au profit de la mission. »

Hanji marqua une pause, observant son interlocuteur. Le blond fronça les sourcils :

« Ça n'explique toujours pas le pourquoi ?

\- J'y viens justement, se réjouit-elle en maintenant le suspens : son organisme s'est finalement rebellé. Un réflexe purement instinctif pour prévenir son auto-destruction, en fait. Inconsciemment, il a dû s'en remettre à son pouvoir de titan qui, pour sa part, ne connaît qu'un seul moyen de recouvrir de l'énergie. »

Le Commandant hocha la tête ; l'hypothèse d'Hanji semblait crédible dans la forme. Et, véridique ou non, elle constituerait une explication efficace à fournir au conseil.

« Et maintenant, demanda-t-il, comment est-il ?

\- Après toute la barbaque qu'il s'est engouffré, il a pu récupérer assez d'énergie pour se régénérer », répondit Levi.

Hanji hocha vigoureusement la tête et poursuivit, de plus en plus extatique :

« Étant donné son état, les nutriments ont tardé à se convertir en énergie, mais son organisme a finalement repris une activité normal. En outre, comme le corps humain n'est pas adapté à un régime hyperprotéiné, je pensais qu'il mettrait du temps à se remettre de son indigestion. Mais visiblement, ses dispositions lui permettent de passer outre les désagréments du commun des mortels, tout comme les médicaments et l'alcool n'ont aucun effet sur lui ! »

Erwin haussa un sourcil, ne se rappelant pas avoir lu un rapport concernant les effets de l'alcool sur l'enfant-titan. Poursuivant son palabre, Hanji conjectura que l'effet du choc post-traumatique empêchait Eren de manger ; actuellement, il ne pouvait ingurgiter que des aliments secs, comme du pain ou des rations. Levi trouvait cette explication absurde et soupçonnait sa collègue de vouloir placer des mots scientifiques extravagants dans la discussion. Comme celle-ci déviait finalement sur le sort d'Eren, Levi intervint :

« Ce merdeux est sous ma responsabilité : je me charge de lui faire retrouver son appétit… »


	13. Consciousness

Eren reprit connaissance peu après que sa régénération ait débuté. Son corps pallia tout d'abord au déficit qu'il avait cumulé avant de soigner ses récentes blessures. La lésion ornant sa gorge commençait tout juste à guérir alors que sa langue était encore fendue. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler, il avait l'impression que les mots s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres béantes de sa plaie plutôt que de sa bouche.

Il écouta sans broncher Hanji lui conter ses actes sanglants, n'osant pas lui dire qu'il se les remémorait déjà, bien que ses souvenirs fussent irréguliers. Les scènes s'enchaînaient sans chronologie ni pertinence, mais elles étaient tout de même claires et détaillées.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie, mais se revoyait traverser la cour au cœur de la nuit. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être déboîté l'épaule, mais se remémorait sa frustration face à l'inutilité de son bras pour saisir les morceaux de viande. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de l'arrivée impromptue des soldats, mais se rappelait la sensation de ses dents perçant la chair et le flot de sang chaud jaillir dans sa bouche. Eren en avait encore le goût sur la langue et la sensation poisseuse sur les lèvres.

Plus distinctement encore, il gardait en mémoire sa lutte avec Levi, son corps bouillonnant contre le sien, son odeur affolante, sa soif sanguinaire à la vue de ses veines palpitantes, son envie irrépressible de déchiqueter sa peau.

Eren s'extirpa de ses souvenirs déplacés une fois qu'Hanji eut terminé. Il s'enquit alors de la santé des soldats.

« Une mâchoire brisée, une gueule ratiboisée et un trou béant dans une cuisse, résuma sèchement Levi.

\- Rien que tu n'aurais pu faire toi-même en somme », répliqua Hanji en lui faisant les gros yeux derrière ses lunettes. Levi haussa négligemment les épaules, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait prendre des pincettes.

« Mais comme je te l'ai dit, Erwin t'a brillamment disculpé, lui assura-t-elle. Ça sera notre petit secret. »

Eren était aussi troublé que choqué. Il peinait encore à croire qu'une affaire aussi grave puisse être passée sous silence aussi aisément. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment Hanji pouvait être aussi insouciante et Levi aussi impavide face à lui. Ne méritait-il pas la peine de mort pour ses actes barbares et immoraux ? Lui, qui se prétendait être un humain, il se révélait finalement aussi abject et sanguinaire que ces monstres horrifiques qu'il haïssait tant. Pouvait-il vraiment échapper à son sort légitime en plaidant l'inconscience ?

Subitement, Eren réalisa que ses supérieurs se fourvoyaient sur son compte. Ses pensées désormais éclairées à la lumière du récit d'Hanji, il se souvint de ses réflexions étrangement lucides : ses choix n'avaient pas forcement été logiques puisque gouvernés par ses seules émotions, mais ils avaient tous été fait en connaissance de cause.

Avec un détachement émotionnel singulier, Eren s'admit qu'il avait volontairement choisi d'écouter ses instincts plutôt que sa raison.


	14. The Taste Of Freedom

Sa propre indifférence l'atterrait. Dans le silence sordide de sa geôle, Eren ressassait sans cesse dans l'espoir d'éveiller une once de remords ou, au moins, de compassion pour ses victimes ; en vain. La vérité, s'admit Eren, était qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi coupable qu'il aurait dû l'être. Le prédateur en lui n'éprouvait aucune empathie pour ses proies tandis que la part humaine relevait avec un étonnant relativisme l'absence de victime mortelle.

En revanche, s'il ne ressentait pas de culpabilité pour avoir cédé à ses pulsions et mutilé des inconnus, il déplorait d'avoir blessé son supérieur. Eren réalisa que, s'il ne parvenait pas à dompter ses bas instincts, aussi abjects et cruels soient-ils, il représenterait un danger pour son entourage. Il était horrifié à l'idée de blesser ou pire, de dévorer un de ses proches. Mais ce qui le bouleversait le plus n'était pas moins la bête apathique qu'il abritait que l'acceptation pure et simple qu'elle fît partie intégrante de lui, au même titre que son humanité.

Cependant, au-delà de la défiance soulevée par son amoral démon intérieur, Eren ressentait une exaltation morbide : la brève esquisse de sa vraie nature lui avait permis d'effleurer la saveur de la liberté authentique, sans entrave ni mur pour le retenir. Il avait pu goûter du bout des lèvres l'épanouissement par la violence, l'assouvissement par la chair, la délivrance par le sang. Toutefois, il était aussi conscient que ce pouvoir-là engageait d'inévitables solitudes.

Mais Eren avait déjà appris à ses dépens que toute liberté avait un prix. Hors, pour une fois, celle-ci semblait bien plus à sa portée qu'aucune autre ne l'avait jamais été.


	15. Hunger

Depuis sa fringale nocturne, Eren se nourrissait exclusivement de pains et de rations, car c'étaient les seuls aliments qui ne lui déclenchaient pas instantanément des nausées. Il trouvait aux légumes un arrière-goût de rance tandis que la viande cuite, grillée ou bouillie le révulsait vivement. Hanji était convaincu que le traumatisme était la cause de sa diète et qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour recouvrer un régime normal. Eren, lui, n'était pas persuadé d'en avoir la volonté, ni même l'envie, bien qu'il commençait à être blasé par son régime. En outre, celui-ci n'était pas suffisant pour entretenir le métabolisme hors norme du semi-titan et, bientôt, la faim s'installa insidieusement au creux de son estomac.

À l'instar de ses appétences, Eren découvrit que ses sens évoluaient et s'affûtaient, comme si son organisme s'adaptait à ses nouvelles dispositions de prédateur. Il percevait les vibrations, les mouvements de l'air et les rumeurs infimes. Il distinguait aussi les halos de chaleur dégagés par les corps, aussi bien du garde posté devant sa porte que des rats grouillant derrière les murs. Les ténèbres de sa geôle ne lui semblaient plus aussi étrangères et mystérieuses désormais, mais pas moins sinistres. Par ailleurs, sa solitude imposée et ses sensations accrues le rendaient davantage conscient de sa faim.

Il accueillit avec soulagement le grincement de la porte de sa prison. Un halo se dessina dans l'ouverture, accompagnant la silhouette gracile du caporal.

« Pourquoi tu es dans le noir, gamin ? On n'est même pas encore midi », asséna-t-il en suspendant le lumignon au mur. Eren songea que, en l'absence de fenêtre, c'était toujours la nuit ici. En outre, grâce à ses facultés singulières, il percevait parfaitement son environnement dans l'obscurité totale.

Levi s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Eren, lui lança négligemment un paquet avant de sortir un livre de la poche de son veston.

« Hanji s'occupe des derniers préparatifs avant notre départ », lui apprit-il comme Eren s'interrogeait justement de son absence.

Suite à l'officialisation de l'incident, Erwin avait envisagé de reprendre l'entraînement d'Eren à l'écart de la civilisation. Officiellement, il s'agissait de faire profil bas devant le conseil ; officieusement, il fallait minimiser les risques que l'incident ne se reproduise le temps d'en neutraliser les causes.

Eren déballa sa ration et la grignota sans entrain. Habituellement, ses repas étaient rythmés par les questions déplacées d'Hanji sur ses envies immédiates. Il se demandait parfois si la brune n'était pas plus intéressée par ses nouvelles pulsions carnivores qu'elle était préoccupée de lui faire recouvrer un régime ordinaire. L'ambiance avec Levi était foncièrement différente. Il était tranquille et silencieux ; penché sur son livre, il ne s'occupait pas de lui et le laissait déjeuner en paix. Eren trouvait son désintérêt réconfortant ; il y voyait une preuve tacite de sa confiance, bien qu'il n'était pas certain de la mériter.

À la lueur vacillante de la chandelle, ses sens affûtés lui permettaient de saisir d'infimes subtilités chez son supérieur : ses cils bruns étirant ses ombres sur ses joues pâles, son sang pulsant à la mesure des battements de son cœur, ses phalanges ondulant sous l'épiderme d'albâtre chaque fois qu'il tournait une page. Eren ressentait physiquement la chaleur de son corps, la rumeur de sa respiration, les vibrations de ses mouvements. Mais le plus fascinant était son odeur : derrière le parfum acidulé du savon, il exhalait une fragrance musquée, typiquement masculine, et camphrée. Eren l'avait déjà humée cette nuit-là, mais elle l'affolait toujours autant. Il se demandait si sa peau avait un goût similaire lorsqu'il réalisa que Levi le dévisageait, les sourcils légèrement haussés :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, morveux ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.

Machinalement, son regard s'arrêta dans son cou où les ecchymoses foncées dépassaient du col de sa chemise. Il se sentit singulièrement partagé : il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé le caporal, mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait que ces stigmates bleus violets s'harmonisaient admirablement avec sa peau opaline. Sous l'épiderme fin de sa gorge, Eren devina sa trachée meurtrie et, de part et d'autre, sa carotide affluant de sang chaud qu'il avait été si près de goûter.

« Jäger, l'interpella à nouveau Levi en refermant brusquement son bouquin. Un problème ? »

Au prix d'un grand effort, Eren releva la tête et la secoua nerveusement :

« J'ai fini de manger », éluda-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'il marquerait ainsi la fin du rituel de surveillance. Le caporal le jaugea puis considéra la ration à moitié entamée, avant de l'embarquer finalement. Il s'éclipsa sans un mot, visiblement contrarié.

Bien que perplexe, Eren fut soulagé de son départ. Son repas frugal avait momentanément apaisé sa faim ; toutefois une nouvelle frustration enflait dans sa gorge et bloquait sa poitrine comme son appétit sanguinaire s'éveillait à nouveau. Il frissonna violemment, autant d'effroi que d'excitation. Fébrile, il passa sa paume moite sur son visage avant de l'écarter lentement ; il demeura figé devant ses doigts encore tremblotants.

Eren réalisa alors que la clef de son affranchissement et de sa pénitence avait toujours été à portée de main...


	16. Alternative

Son estomac poussa un grondement sourd et menaçant comme la bête infernale qu'il abritait émergeait doucement de sa torpeur. Piégé par ses propres sens, des fantasmes inédits inspirés par Levi se mélangèrent aux réminiscences de cette fameuse nuit. Inéluctablement, ce chaos psychique attisa son appétit sanguinaire depuis lors, endormi.

Eren ne comprenait pas plus qu'Hanji l'origine de sa mutation, toutefois elle avait vu juste en estimant que sa folie cannibale avait été stimulée par son état de santé. Sa raison avait été momentanément anesthésiée, l'exemptant ainsi de toute cohérence, mais à l'inverse de ce que la brune croyait, sa volonté consciente avait toujours été bien éveillée.

Or, cette fois, la situation était foncièrement différente. Eren était en parfaite santé, n'accusait aucun déficit et ne ressentait pas le besoin vital de combler sa faim. Son appétit singulier n'en était pas moins féroce, mais ses bas instincts cohabitaient désormais avec sa raison. Par ailleurs, il savait que, s'il n'assouvissait pas ses besoins, ils s'accumuleraient jusqu'à ce que ses instincts bestiaux prennent à nouveau le dessus sur son discernement.

Mais, reclus dans sa cellule, Eren n'avait pas beaucoup d'alternative. Quand bien même il pouvait attendre la fin de son isolement, il serait toujours étroitement surveillé. Il n'était pas non plus envisageable de requérir l'assistance de ses supérieurs ; encore qu'Hanji serait certainement enthousiaste, Eren doutait que les autres assument aussi bien ses tendances carnassières.

Toutefois, il existait un moyen à sa portée pour satisfaire ses appétences tout en tenant éloignés ses proches de ses infâmes lubies.

Son regard animé glissa de sa paume vers le creux de son coude. Sous l'épiderme fragile de son poignet, les veines bleutées s'enchevêtraient pour disparaître finalement sous le corps plus charnu de son avant-bras. Machinalement, il contracta ses muscles, alimentant ainsi le sang dans les vaisseaux pour les faire saillir. Eren savait que, par-dessous sa peau halée, ses tissus musculaires étaient pareils à ceux du garde et de Levi qu'il avait tenté de déchiqueter quelques nuits auparavant.

Après tout, concéda Eren, il n'était lui-même qu'un monceau de viande fraîche.


	17. Precaution

Lorsque son repas du soir arriva, Eren fut déçu de voir arriver Moblit à la place du caporal. D'un autre côté, son absence le soulagea, car il ignorait s'il aurait pu résister une seconde fois à son attrait physique et à l'assaut de son odeur.

Le brun remarqua que la fragrance ordinaire de Moblit ne l'émouvait guère et, à l'inverse de Levi, il ne ressentit aucune attirance spécifique pour sa chair. Il aurait certes pu s'en satisfaire afin de combler sa faim, comme il se contentait actuellement de ration en substitution à des mets plus fins. Il tromperait aisément son estomac, mais pas ses papilles ; même dans sa débauche cannibale, ses goûts et ses exigences demeuraient complexes.

De la même façon, il ne se sentait pas attiré par sa propre chair et curieusement, l'idée de s'en repaître le révoltait davantage que de dévorer celle d'un inconnu. Il était toutefois un peu tard pour se soucier de la moralité de ses actes, songea ironiquement Eren. En outre, cette option lui semblait loin d'être aberrante : avec sa faculté de régénération, son corps constituait une réserve inépuisable de viande fraîche. En théorie, il pouvait donc manger tout son soûl dans l'ignorance de tout un chacun et sans impliquer son entourage.

Il avait distraitement patienté jusqu'à la nuit tombée, aussi bien pour se préparer psychologiquement que pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Moblit s'éclipsa sitôt qu'il eut terminé sa ration. Au bout du couloir, deux soldats surveillaient continuellement son cachot néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à y rentrer. Depuis la porte en bois massif qui le séparait d'eux, seule une rumeur étouffée de leurs voix lui parvenait malgré son ouïe fine. Eren espérait que, de leur côté, l'intérieur de sa cellule leur était tout aussi assourdi.

Eren s'extirpa de la paillasse qu'il occupait à longueur de journée quand il ne tournait pas en rond dans la pièce étriquée. Il se dirigea vers le lumignon dont la flamme vacillait dangereusement et y changea la chandelle. Il pouvait se passer de lumière, ses nouvelles facultés pallieraient alors à l'inefficacité de sa vue. Pourtant, Eren aspirait à solliciter l'ensemble de ses sens, en proie à une soudaine curiosité morbide aussi inextinguible que son appétit.


	18. First Bite

Agenouillé devant une grille oxydée, unique point d'évacuation de la pièce, Eren leva finalement son bras droit devant son menton. Un violent frisson courut le long de son échine, hérissant ses poils et les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Sans plus réfléchir, Eren referma brutalement sa bouche sur son bras. Ses dents percèrent difficilement le fragile épiderme comme son corps se rebellait automatiquement contre cette violence auto-infligée. Ignorant sa conscience, il força sur ses mâchoires afin d'entamer plus profondément le derme puis la graisse. Des vaisseaux sanguins furent tranchés nets par ses canines tandis que d'autres explosèrent sous la pression. Le sang jaillit dans sa bouche, coula depuis son menton sur son cou et imbiba le haut de sa chemise.

Plus ses mâchoires se contractaient, plus la souffrance devenait insoutenable. Ses tempes battaient sourdement de la même mesure que les berges à vif de sa plaie. Sa gorge vibrait d'un cri qui ne trouvait pas d'issue. Les ongles de sa main gauche s'enfonçaient impitoyablement dans la peau jouxtant la morsure sanglante, comme pour lui faire oublier la douleur princeps.

Lorsque ses mâchoires se trouvèrent contractées à l'extrême, Eren arracha brusquement le lambeau de peau prédécoupée. Dans la lacune béante, le tissu en charpie de ses muscles épitrochléens apparut avant d'être noyée sous un déferlement carmin.

Eren se sentit défaillir quand son sang s'écoula en flot discontinue. Il se fit violence pour ne pas s'évanouir, s'obligeant à ignorer la souffrance et la faiblesse qui le guettait. Des éclaboussures vermeilles maculaient son buste et ses genoux. La prochaine fois, il devrait penser à enlever ses habits, songea Eren avant de recoller ses lèvres à la plaie pour y puiser le précieux fluide.

Puis il examina béatement sa morsure : la brèche était encore trop étroite pour que ses dents puissent y attraper la viande. Eren assura sa prise pour contenir ses tremblements et, avec un feulement guttural qu'il ne s'entendit même pas pousser, plongea à nouveau sur son festin improvisé.


	19. Woodland

« J'avais aussi envisagé d'amener notre dernière... » Hanji interrompit son babillage pour jeter un coup d'œil ennuyé à Levi. Absent, le brun jouait machinalement avec la lame pliable de son couteau et n'accordait aucune attention au monologue de sa collègue.

« J'ai craché dans ton assiette tout à l'heure », annonça joyeusement Hanji. Levi dodelina vaguement de la tête avant de réaliser :

« Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement en tournant son arme vers la brune.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle en levant les paumes comme pour prouver son innocence. Tu entends bien ce qui t'arrange ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Levi haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Le brun était particulièrement bougon depuis qu'il était revenu de la cellule d'Eren. Il avait même refourgué la surveillance de son repas du soir à Moblit sans fournir d'explication. Mais, connaissant Levi, Hanji présumait qu'il en avait juste assez de chaperonner inutilement l'adolescent.

« Tu as pensé à ce que tu allais faire avec Eren ? changea-t-elle de sujet. Si tu veux, j'ai plein d'idées…

\- Qui ne sont pas les bienvenues, surtout si elles impliquent une vivisection », termina sèchement Levi. Il planta brusquement son couteau dans la table en bois, coupant court à toute contestation de la brune.

« Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà un plan, reprit-il, reste à savoir s'il sera nécessaire de le mettre en oeuvre. Tout dépendra du morveux. »

Le mystère sur ses intentions attisa la curiosité d'Hanji. Elle extirpa de sous ses piles de dossiers et papiers griffonnés un large plan des bâtiments qu'ils allaient occuper prochainement.

Il s'agissait d'un des bastions appartenant à la Garnison et conçu pour la surveillance du Mur Rose ; des édifices similaires pullulaient au pied de chacune des murailles. Situé à mi-chemin des districts de Trost et de Karanes, le poste de surveillance était implanté aux abords d'une vaste forêt et bénéficiait de commodités confortables. Suite à la restriction budgétaire de l'armée, il avait été abandonné en raison de sa localisation moins stratégique.

Levi avait particulièrement insisté pour investir ces lieux plutôt que leur quartier général. Hanji n'avait pas eu de mal à obtenir l'aval du Commandant Pixis, mais elle s'interrogeait sur l'obstination singulière du brun.

« Ça a à voir avec nos nouveaux quartiers, n'est-ce pas ? essaya-t-elle de deviner en examinant à nouveau les plans. À part que les cachots sont assez éloignés des cuisines, je n'y vois rien de particulièrement intéressant.

\- Tu oublies l'eau courante », ajouta Levi, toujours aussi stoïque.

Hanji eut une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-frustrée. Elle connaissait bien la répugnance de Levi pour leur habituel quartier général : en plus d'être reclus dans une campagne humide propice à la moisissure, il ne disposait pas de l'eau courante. Toutefois, la brune doutait qu'il ait pensé uniquement à son seul confort personnel.

Levi se leva pour se poster devant un mur où était accrochée une carte géographique intra-muros. Il localisa avec la pointe de son arme le poste de surveillance au pied des remparts. Au-dessus de la lame, une auréole sombre représentant le bois s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres au nord-est et s'arrêtait au pied du district de Karanes ; elle se poursuivait de l'autre côté du mur. Après la Forêt des arbres géants dans l'enceinte de Maria, ce bois représentait le plus imposant dans l'hémisphère sud et abritait une foison d'espèces animales.

« C'est sa situation qui m'intéresse », admit-il finalement en tapotant le plat de la lame sur la forêt miniaturisée.

Intriguée, Hanji s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand des coups retentirent à la porte.


	20. Carnage

Levi et Hanji dévalèrent l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Derrière eux, le garde, qui venait de leur signaler des bruits anormaux depuis la cellule d'Eren, avait bien du mal à tenir la cadence. Les deux gradés avaient une désagréable impression de déjà vu ; ils se demandaient quelle nouvelle surprise leur réservait leur protégé. Hanji tentait de relativiser ; après tout, le soldat n'avait pas su identifier formellement les sons et, selon ses dires, il pouvait aussi s'agir de rats vadrouillant dans les conduits voisins.

Levi était moins optimiste. Plus tôt dans la journée, l'attitude d'Eren l'avait interpellé. À la lueur tamisée du lumignon, il avait vu son regard s'illuminer d'un éclat farouche et envieux. Un court instant, il avait même ressenti son aura prédatrice l'envelopper avant qu'elle ne se replie soudainement.

Par ailleurs, depuis cette nuit fatidique, Eren était replié sur lui-même et dissimulait ses émotions sous une attitude placide et résignée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Hanji mettait cette inhabituelle introversion sur le compte du traumatisme et ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure. À l'inverse, Levi, pourtant d'un naturel apathique, était singulièrement perturbé de ne pouvoir cerner les pensées d'Eren.

Les deux gradés parurent au bout du couloir desservant les cachots. Levi attrapa le trousseau de clefs suspendu au mur et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cellule. Hanji somma les gardes de rester en retrait avant de le rejoindre devant l'entrée. Ils tendirent l'oreille ; un discret chuintement leur parvint. Levi déverrouilla finalement la porte et le battant s'écarta avec un grincement sonore. La silhouette voûtée d'Eren fit aussitôt volte-face et son visage apparut sous la lumière ténue.

Son nez et son menton barbouillés de sang gouttaient sur sa poitrine et ses genoux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes révélaient l'extrémité rougie de ses canines. Sous le voile vermeil qui nappait sa gorge, Levi distingua sa Pomme d'Adam rouler comme Eren déglutissait. Il se demanda quelle malheureuse créature il avait bien pu attraper dans cette pièce pourtant confinée quand son regard s'arrêta sur son bras droit.

Sur la face médiale, la peau semblait intacte tandis que, latéralement, elle était excavée en profondeur, depuis le coude jusqu'au poignet, et grignoté autour du premier métacarpien. Le corps plus charnu sous le coude était principalement entamé ; la chair restante était réduite en une charpie sanguinolente rouge et rose. La béance exhibait partiellement la surface jaunâtre du radius duquel pendouillait d'ultime lambeau de tissu, point d'ancrage des muscles.

« J'avoue : ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir... », admit Hanji, partagée entre l'étonnement et un enthousiasme déplacé.

Levi planta son regard sibyllin dans les orbes émeraude écarquillées de stupeur. Son air penaud, confus d'avoir été attrapé sur le fait, détonnait foncièrement avec l'horreur de son carnage. Au moins, admit Levi, il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser l'évacuation, limitant ainsi les coulures de sang. Seuls des lambeaux de chair perdus, vestiges de son festin autophage, s'éparpillaient autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris encore, morveux ? »


	21. Aftercare

« Je pense que c'est évident : il a eu un petit creux, répondit Hanji à la place d'Eren.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? », asséna Levi en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle haussa les épaules, un petit sourire entendu au bout des lèvres. Elle reprit plus sérieusement en lui désignant l'unique point d'eau de la pièce :

« Tu peux t'occuper de le débarbouiller pendant que je vais chercher de quoi le panser ?

\- Il peut le faire lui-même, rétorqua Levi, il s'est bouffé qu'un bras à ce que je sache.

\- Pas le bon », ajouta Hanji avant de s'évader.

Levi grommela après la brune, mais alla tout de même remplir un baquet d'eau qu'il déposa au pied du lit. Tandis qu'il cherchait un linge propre, il somma Eren de quitter son dépotoir. Du coin de l'œil, Levi le vit s'aider de son bras valide pour se lever, mais sitôt dressé sur ses jambes flageolantes, un vertige le fit chanceler. Prestement, il rejoignit l'adolescent, passa son bras valide en travers de ses épaules et soutint sa taille pour le guider. À bout de forces, le brun se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du baquet. Levi s'assit au bord du lit, mouilla le tissu et l'appliqua sur la face du garçon.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'habituer à ça morveux, le prévint-il sèchement. C'est la seconde fois que je dois te décrasser ; il n'y aura pas de troisième. »

Interloqué, Eren hocha mollement la tête. Il se rappela la fois où, alité, le caporal l'avait lavé. Il avait des souvenirs diffus de gestes doux et de paroles réconfortantes, sans qu'il puisse se remémorer précisément leur teneur. Il avait alors cru à un rêve, mais il réalisait soudainement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sous les stigmates vermeils que Levi s'efforçait d'effacer, la peau d'Eren apparut livide et froide, désertée par la vie. Sans douceur, il passa le linge sur ses lèvres qui se révélèrent aussi décolorées. Si des frissons irrépressibles ne secouaient pas encore son corps, Levi aurait juré tenir un cadavre ; il se demanda combien de litre de sang le gamin avait bien pu perdre.

Son visage grossièrement rincé, il souleva avec rudesse son menton pour passer le tissu sur sa gorge nappée de pourpre. Malgré lui, son attention dévia sur la rognure informe de son bras. Le sang désormais coagulé formait des grumeaux noirs et luisants. Curieusement, Levi fut tenté de plonger ses doigts dans la bouillie de chair rosée et de percer les caillots pour contempler le fluide carmin suinter à nouveau.

« C'était bon au moins ? demanda Levi, sans arrière-pensées. Ton bras ? »

Décontenancé, Eren se contenta de hausser les épaules. Levi essora le linge bruni par le sang et le colla à nouveau contre son cou.

« Si tu es allé jusqu'à bouffer ton propre bras, c'est que ça doit vraiment être exceptionnel, non ? insista Levi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! se renfrogna enfin Eren. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ma chair, mais si je peux préserver mes proches de mes délires ainsi, je continuerais ! »

Levi était sur le point de lui demander si impliquer un étranger était donc acceptable, mais se ravisa. Il laissa tomber le linge et saisit brusquement le visage du brun. Ses doigts s'enfonçant sans vergogne dans ses joues retinrent le halètement surpris d'Eren.

« Donc tu as décidé d'assumer seul toute cette merde au risque de te complaire dans ta propre démence, résuma sèchement Levi en le sondant de ses pâles iris froids. Ça ne sonne pas comme une très bonne idée pour moi. »

Il relâcha sa prise et essuya ses doigts humides sur son pantalon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres ? demanda Eren dont l'assurance et les convictions s'ébranlaient.

\- Me faire confiance », répondit derechef Levi à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent.

Le caporal s'approcha de lui et sa joue frôla la sienne. Irrésistiblement, Eren se pencha dans son cou et inhala son odeur. Il lui suffirait de s'avancer un peu pour effleurer de ses lèvres sa peau voluptueuse et goûter sa saveur du bout de la langue. Il en avait envie ; toutefois, rassasié qu'il était, il résista aisément à l'attrait de cette gourmandise.

Le souffle chaud de Levi contre son oreille et sa voix monocorde l'arrachèrent alors à ses fantasmes :

« Sois encore un peu patient, veux-tu ? »


	22. Consensus

« C'est incroyable ! », s'exalta Hanji.

Ignorant ce qui était digne d'un tel engouement, Levi préféra snober sa collègue et continua de faire tournoyer son balisong entre ses doigts.

« J'avais tout à fait tort en émettant que ses pulsions étaient dues à un besoin physique, continua-t-elle sans se formaliser de son désintérêt. Son état de santé n'en était pas la cause, mais plutôt l'élément déclencheur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? s'intéressa-t-il enfin.

\- Voyons : c'est une simple question de bon sens ! déplora-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, face au regard noir de Levi, elle daigna lui expliquer : le comportement d'Eren n'est pas du tout rationnel. En consommant sa propre chair, il recouvre de l'énergie qu'il brûle aussitôt pour se régénérer. Contrairement à la première fois, ce n'est en rien bénéfique à son organisme et exige en plus des efforts inutilement douloureux ! Si son appétit ne répond ni à un instinct de survie primitif, ni à un besoin physiologique, il serait donc d'ordre psychologique.

\- Et puis quoi ? lâcha Levi. Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il est déséquilibré.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Hanji avant de s'exalter à nouveau : cependant, maintenant, je sais où dénicher la source profonde de son bouleversement. Comprendre la racine du mal pourra permettre de la dénouer !

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit quelque chose que tu peux guérir, Quat'zyeux », contesta Levi en pointant nonchalamment son arme vers elle. Intriguée, Hanji l'invita à poursuivre :

« Arrête de vouloir y trouver une raison logique. Et si ce n'était ni un besoin physique, ni un trouble psychologique, mais juste dans sa nature ? supposa-t-il.

\- Admettons, concéda Hanji. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Qu'un loup mange de la viande te paraît légitime, non ? émit-il simplement. Tenter d'inhiber ses instincts serait aussi futile que contre-nature. En revanche, on peut apprivoiser ses pulsions. »

Avec agilité, Levi fit virevolter son couteau-papillon tandis qu'Hanji enregistrait ses paroles énigmatiques. Les deux pans de protection se refermaient finalement sur la lame lorsqu'Hanji s'exclama subitement :

« Tu veux le nourrir, n'est ce pas ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu insistais pour obtenir les quartiers de la Garnison : tu veux le faire chasser dans la forêt, comprit-elle avec enthousiasme. Comment savais-tu qu'il recommencerait ?

\- J'envisageais toutes les possibilités, répondit Levi. Cependant, tu seras d'avis qu'on ne peut pas le laisser gérer ça seul : son ignorance est aussi dangereuse pour les autres que pour lui-même. »

Hanji avait été persuadée que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les pulsions d'Eren était liées à sa faculté de transformation ; elle reconnaissait désormais que sa fascination pour les titans avait pu falsifier son jugement. À l'inverse de Levi, elle n'avait pas non plus envisagé que ses appétences singulières puissent être permanentes ; hors, la récidive d'Eren le suggérait sérieusement. Par ailleurs, Hanji devait bien reconnaître que sa diète forcée n'avait probablement aucun lien avec un traumatisme. Psychologique ou non, son appétit sanguinaire ne se tarirait pas aussi aisément, s'admit-elle finalement. Cette perspective-là la troublait autant qu'elle l'intriguait.

« Ta proposition est certes intéressante, concéda Hanji, mais elle suppose d'encourager intentionnellement les pulsions d'Eren plutôt que de les éradiquer définitivement. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Erwin comprenne et cautionne ton projet.

\- J'en ai conscience, assura Levi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me couvrir et en échange, je te fournirais toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin. Libre à toi, si tu veux décortiquer le cerveau du gamin pour comprendre ses motivations. Si mon plan s'avère finalement inutile ou inadéquat alors je te laisserais gérer comme tu l'entends. »

Hanji pesa le pour et le contre. Mentir à son supérieur ne la ravissait pas ; si leur trahison était découverte, ils risquaient au mieux une mise à pied définitive, au pire une peine d'emprisonnement. Néanmoins, elle avait une confiance aveugle en l'intuition infaillible de Levi et était prête à prendre le risque. Inévitablement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la moralité. Hanji tendit sa main à Levi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Pari tenu ! », dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et ignora sa main avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu idiote, la sermonna-t-il, bien qu'intérieurement, il se sentait tout aussi exalté qu'elle. Puis il ajouta tout bas : pas pour toi. »


	23. Perfect Senses

Eren se régénéra rapidement et bientôt, sa peau redevint parfaitement lisse. Seuls témoins subsistants, Hanji et Levi gardèrent pourtant secret sa fringale autophage. Leurs prévenance et soutien inattendus à son égard le rassuraient autant qu'ils le perturbaient. En outre, il redoutait particulièrement les intentions équivoques du caporal.

La veille de leur départ, l'isolement d'Eren fut levé afin qu'il puisse participer aux derniers préparatifs. Il abandonna sa geôle pour accueillir avec soulagement le timide soleil d'automne et son air frais capricieux. Dans la cour, il retrouva ses camarades affairés à charger une carriole. S'ils avaient été perturbés par l'incident, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître devant lui. Jean était toujours aussi désobligeant et Conny le charria ouvertement sur ses nouvelles tendances. À l'inverse, Sasha se montra excessivement compréhensive.

« Un bon steak doit se manger bleu ou saignant », affirma-t-elle avec une mine grave.

Au fond, Eren savait que, s'ils connaissaient les réels tenants et aboutissants, ils ne seraient probablement pas aussi désinvoltes. Armin et Mikasa étaient, quant à eux, plus difficiles à duper ; mais pour une fois, Eren jugea que la vérité leur ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Exalté par ces retrouvailles, Eren se joignit immédiatement à l'effort collectif. Toutefois, ses sens perfectionnés contribuèrent à le distraire de ses tâches comme il captait de fascinantes subtilités tout autour de lui. L'impulsion leste du tire d'aile d'un merle ; le bruissement chantant du vent dans les feuillages ; les vibrations des foulées d'un chat en pleine course. Son oreille percevait même des ondes sonores en hautes fréquences ; il s'amusait à en deviner la source et à les localiser.

Cependant, Eren réalisa que ses nouvelles facultés ne s'arrêtaient pas à une perception exacerbée de son environnement. La notion même de vivant prenait une dimension inédite. Chaque individu possédait son empreinte physique propre, représentée par les tonalités de son rythme cardiaque, l'allure de sa démarche, son halo de chaleur et son odeur corporelle. Eren remarqua notamment que les signatures olfactives individuelles étaient plus diversifiées chez ses pairs que pour les autres espèces animales.

Certaines fragrances suscitaient des réactions particulières chez lui. Certaines l'indisposaient, voire l'insupportaient, et il les évitait en se couvrant le nez. D'autres le rendaient plutôt mélancolique, comme les nuances de lavande qui lui remémoraient inévitablement sa mère. Enfin, il existait des odeurs singulièrement alléchantes : la fragrance résineuse de Sacha, l'effluve épicé de Mikasa, le parfum musqué typiquement masculin de Jean.

Ces odeurs seules ne suffisaient pas à éveiller son appétit en dormance. En revanche, lorsque plusieurs de ses sens étaient sollicités, l'ensemble de ses perceptions taquinaient sensiblement sa patience. Alors qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir indéfiniment sa sœur adoptive, Eren découvrit par hasard que s'il se privait de son odorat vicieux, il pouvait aisément supporter sa présence à ses côtés. Afin de limiter les inhalations fortuites, il adopta donc une nouvelle manière de respirer, moins naturelle, mais plus sûre.

L'équipe s'attelait à remplir une seconde carriole quand Armin lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore préparé son paquetage. Eren s'empressa de suivre son conseil et s'en alla prestement vers l'aile résidentielle de la caserne. Il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs communs lorsqu'il reconnut la présence familière du caporal, sa chaleur corporelle et son allure féline, avant même qu'il ne paraisse à sa vue. Il aurait pu sentir son parfum s'il n'inhibait pas exprès son odorat. Instinctivement, il s'arrêta avant le tournant du couloir et l'attendit. Levi surgit et s'immobilisa subitement en manquant de le percuter. Eren se délecta de l'air surpris qui traversa son visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif.

« Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais », asséna-t-il, plus acrimonieux que d'habitude, visiblement vexé d'avoir été ainsi pris au dépourvu.

Levi glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, sortit un paquet qu'il lança au garçon sans un mot. Eren crut à une ration, mais lorsqu'il tâta le paquet, le contenu parut mou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il.

\- Un en-cas », répondit simplement Levi avant de reprendre son chemin.

Dubitatif, Eren leva le paquet sous son nez et inspira profondément : sous la couche de kraft, il reconnut avec stupéfaction le fumet de la viande de sanglier sauvage. Quand il se retourna pour remercier son supérieur, celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Un sourire béat étira irrésistiblement ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, Eren se sentit aussi exalté qu'impatient de découvrir bientôt ce que lui réservait son supérieur.


	24. Personnal Effects

Dans l'effervescence du départ, Levi se réserva un instant pour rassembler ses propres affaires. Il rejoignit ses quartiers personnels et commença par organiser ses vêtements et ses affaires pratiques. Une fois empaquetés, il tira de sous son lit une lourde malle en fer cadenassée. Il ne l'avait pas rouverte depuis l'incident impliquant Eren et avant cela, pas depuis ses premières années de service militaire.

Levi la déverrouilla et souleva le couvercle grinçant, révélant une panoplie d'armes blanches. Il y retira trois plateaux de mousse empilés qu'il disposa sur le lit. Chaque palier présentait des couteaux classés selon leurs usages et leurs tailles ; sur un premier, étaient rangés ceux à caractère utilitaire et sur les deux autres, ceux à caractère lésant.

Après cette fameuse nuit, Levi s'était senti particulièrement nostalgique de ses jeunes années. Il avait alors ressorti de l'ombre son canif fétiche, le premier que son oncle lui avait fourré dans les mains. La lame pliable était courte, son fil courbe et son extrémité biseautée. Elle s'engonçait dans un manche en laiton mordoré. L'arme, pourtant ancienne, n'avait pas perdu de son tranchant, quoique le fil se soit amenuisé à force d'être affûté.

Levi avait aussi retrouvé son balisong, son arme de prédilection. Avec un manche scindé en deux et la mobilité de sa lame, le couteau-papillon offrait des possibilités de manipulation infinies. Son maniement complexe paraissait plus impressionnant qu'inquiétant, mais l'arme se révélait particulièrement meurtrière entre les doigts de Levi. Plus qu'un outil, il considérait ce couteau comme une extension de son corps. Il lui devait sa réputation légendaire à l'arme blanche dans la Ville souterraine comme à l'armée.

Il manquait toutefois à son attirail offensif une arme plus massive. Levi se pencha sur le troisième plateau exposant ses couteaux de combat. Il saisit d'abord un couteau Bowie, mais préféra finalement une lame moins encombrante. Il porta son choix sur un poignard dans un fourreau en cuir. La longue lame en acier était à double-tranchant et sa pointe, renforcée pour assurer une pénétration optimale. Le manche symétrique était rainuré afin d'améliorer la prise en main.

Pour finir, il compléta sa panoplie avec un couteau de chasse à manche en bois. Sa lame flexible, mais résistante la rendait pratique et multifonctionnelle. L'arme pouvait aussi bien servir à achever le gibier qu'à traiter la carcasse.

Levi doutait qu'il eût à se servir de tout son armement. Mais en matière de sûreté, on n'était jamais trop équipé, songea-t-il en joignant ses armes à son paquetage rudimentaire. Puis, avant qu'il n'oublie l'essentiel, il alla cherché dans sa réserve personnelle trois boîtes de thés différents. Là encore, en matière d'excellence, il n'était jamais trop apprêté ; d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour garantir la qualité et la quantité de cette denrée.

Satisfait, Levi enfila sa cape de voyage, souleva son paquetage et rejoignit les écuries où son escouade sur le départ attendait ses ordres.


	25. Close Surveillance

Depuis le district de Stohess, ils mirent une journée et demie pour atteindre le quartier général de la Garnison. Située dans les terres, cette arrière-garde servait d'intermédiaire aux postes de surveillance du secteur sud-est. Elle les réapprovisionnait notamment tous les quinze jours et les raccordaient à l'eau courante.

Ils y firent une halte pour qu'Hanji puisse s'occuper des formalités administratives. L'équipe accueillit ce répit avec soulagement. À l'abri des regards, Eren en profita pour avaler son en-cas ; le morceau de carne avait perdu de sa fraîcheur, mais suffit à le requinquer.

Son appétit pressant ne s'était pas manifesté depuis sa fringale autophage, bien que parfois, la proximité avec ses pairs et les chevaux tourmentait vicieusement ses appétences. Pourtant, Eren était moins anxieux qu'auparavant. Il avait compris que, tant que son corps n'était pas éprouvé par la famine ou la maladie, les risques qu'il sombre dans une nouvelle folie barbare étaient minimes. Cependant, ses sens exacerbés et sa faim pérenne éprouvaient constamment sa patience.

Très vite, ils se remirent en route et longèrent la forêt de Karanes en direction du sud-ouest. En fin d'après-midi, le poste fut en vue ; le bâtiment en forme de U, aménagé d'un seul bloc, faisait face au Mur Rose. Il était conçu pour accueillir une trentaine d'hommes, bien que les pelotons de la Garnison atteignent rarement la vingtaine. Pour leur petit groupe de huit, ces quartiers semblaient bien spacieux.

L'aile Est réunissait les quartiers résidentiels avec l'infirmerie, les cuisines et le réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée, les dortoirs communs pour les soldats et les chambres privatives pour les gradés à l'étage. Le bâtiment central comprenait les locaux administratifs et logistiques ; les cachots y étaient aménagés en sous-sol. Enfin, les écuries occupaient l'aile Ouest. Après des mois d'abandon, les locaux sentaient le renfermé et les pièces étaient voilés d'une couche de poussière collante.

À peine eussent-ils posés un pied à terre que Levi dispensait ses ordres. Bien qu'éreintés, les recrues obtempérèrent promptement et bientôt, une nouvelle effervescence anima les lieux. Conny et Sasha furent de corvée de cuisine tandis que les autres s'attelèrent aux nettoyages de la salle d'eau et des dortoirs. Après avoir soigné les chevaux, Hanji et Levi entreprirent de s'occuper de leur propre chambre.

« Jäger, l'interpella le brun depuis l'entrée des dortoirs des garçons. Laisse cette paillasse : tu ne dors pas ici. »

Sous le regard désolé d'Armin et l'air narquois de Jean, Eren, résigné, attrapa son paquetage et emboîta le pas à son supérieur. Il le guida dans le couloir voisin occupé par les chambres des gradés.

« Tes quartiers », lâcha Levi avec ironie en ouvrant une porte.

Assez spacieuse pour une personne, la pièce comportait un large lit, une table de chevet, une grande penderie et un bureau. Les sanitaires attenants comprenaient non pas une douche comme la salle d'eau commune, mais une baignoire sur pied. Lorsqu'il posa son paquetage sur le lit, il fut même surpris d'y trouver un vrai matelas en mousse à la place de l'habituelle paillasse rembourrée aux foins. Eren était bouche bée : autant de confort représentait un luxe inédit à ses yeux.

« Ta chambre est entre la mienne et celle d'Hanji, reprit Levi. Tu dois obligatoirement t'y trouver le soir à partir de 20 heures, c'est clair ? Comme d'habitude, on t'enfermera pour la nuit. »

Toujours ébahis, Eren hocha vaguement la tête. Levi lui expliqua qu'il aurait été moins pratique pour eux d'organiser une surveillance rapprochée depuis les geôles de l'aile adjacente. En outre, il voulait l'avoir sous la main à tout instant. Eren ne sut comment interpréter cette dernière remarque, mais n'osa pas interroger son supérieur.

« Je te préviens gamin, commença le caporal avec un regard menaçant, à la moindre incartade, je te recolle au mitard pour le restant du séjour, compris ? »

Eren hocha vigoureusement la tête. Levi s'apprêtait à s'en retourner, mais avisa une dernière fois :

« Tu remarqueras vite qu'ici, les murs sont aussi fins que du papier, commença-t-il avec une expression énigmatique. Ce qui est particulièrement utile dans le cadre de ta surveillance, mais peu aussi vite devenir gênant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Devant son air confus, Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Eren vira à l'écarlate lorsqu'il lui asséna d'un ton sarcastique :

« Évite de te branler trop fort, gamin. »


	26. Heartburn

Quand le repas du soir arriva, une nouvelle appréhension gagna Eren. Il n'avait pas partagé de vrai repas avec ses camarades depuis son incarcération ; aucun d'eux n'avait donc connaissance de sa répulsion pour la nourriture ordinaire. Mais s'il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts pour lui-même, il ne tenait pas à éveiller l'inquiétude ou la crainte chez ses amis.

Il dissimula sa grimace de dégoût quand Conny remplit la moitié de son assiette avec une purée blanchâtre. Puis il avança devant Sasha qui s'occupait de servir la viande ; la brunette attrapa un plat à part et renversa les morceaux dans son assiette avec une œillade complice. Eren lui sourit en retour, mais doutait que, quoi que son amie ait pu lui préparer, il puisse l'avaler.

Toutefois, en coupant sa viande, il fut agréablement surpris : les côtés étaient saisis, mais l'intérieur était encore rouge et tendre. Peut-être pourrait-il manger de la viande bleue, songea-t-il avec un regain d'espoir. Mais, lorsqu'il glissa un morceau dans sa bouche, il déchanta. Son goût fade et le sang insipide, comme coupé à l'eau, chassèrent aussitôt son appétit. C'était sans compter sur sa sœur qui, d'un regard revêche, l'enjoignit de finir son repas. Sans entrain, il avala des cuillerées de purée qui tombèrent comme une masse au fond de son estomac. À son plus grand soulagement, il vint à bout de son assiette sans haut-le-cœur, même s'il n'en tira aucune satisfaction.

Toutefois, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il squattait les dortoirs avec ses amis, le poids dans son ventre s'alourdit davantage, obstruant son œsophage et bloquant sa respiration. Prétextant la fatigue, il délaissa ses camarades avant l'heure de son couvre-feu et sortit discrètement à l'arrière du bâtiment. L'air frais du crépuscule lui fit du bien, mais la brûlure lancinante au creux de son estomac persista. Eren n'était pas nauséeux, mais ressentait pourtant l'irrésistible besoin de vomir.

Il se pencha en avant et enfonça deux doigts au fond de sa bouche jusqu'aux amygdales. Son pharynx se contracta aussitôt et fit remonter une vague acide le long de son œsophage. Bien que désagréable, la vidange de son estomac le soulagea infiniment. Il s'acharna encore contre sa luette jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vomisse plus qu'une bile jaunâtre. Puis, un peu chancelant, il se traîna jusqu'au lavoir où il s'aspergea le visage et se rinça la bouche pour y estomper l'aigreur du fiel.

« Moi qui pensais que ma petite attention te ferait plaisir. »

Levi surgit dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. À la lumière ténue du jour mourant, sa peau et ses yeux clairs arboraient une teinte fantomatique surréaliste. Son buste était drapé dans une cape épaisse et sombre. Le brun avait aussi troqué son pantalon blanc d'uniforme et ses bottes d'équitation contre un bas noir souple et une paire de rangers.

« J'ai demandé à Braus de laisser ta viande saignante, s'expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lavoir. Visiblement, ça n'a pas suffit à la rendre plus comestible. À moins que tu n'aies voulu faire le malin devant tes amis ?

\- Je pensais vraiment que ça passerait, se justifia Eren comme il avait l'étrange impression de se faire réprimander.

\- Tu veux dire que tu croyais avoir retrouvé le goût pour la nourriture humaine ? fit Levi, clairement sarcastique. Fais-toi une raison, gamin.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire devant les autres ? demanda le garçon, l'air frustré et dépité.

\- Bouffe ce que tu peux, mais je ne veux pas te voir te faire dégueuler après uniquement pour préserver les apparences, répondit simplement le brun. Tes amis n'ont pas à tout savoir de ta situation. Mais si ça t'importe vraiment, tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'Hanji t'a collé au régime sec. »

Eren hocha mollement la tête, peu convaincu.

« Tu as faim ? », demanda-t-il au dépourvu.

Le garçon se demanda comment Levi pouvait bien envisager qu'il eut envie d'avaler quoi que se soit alors qu'il venait tout juste de le surprendre à se faire vomir.

« Pas vraiment, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

\- Dommage, asséna Levi avec dérision. Va te chercher une veste chaude et rejoins moi ici. »

Par réflexe, Eren se redressa promptement avant même de s'interroger sur les intentions de son supérieur.

« Pour quoi faire ? », osa-t-il demander alors.

Malgré la pénombre, il vit distinctement ses yeux rouler d'agacement. Le caporal lui désigna vaguement l'horizon irrégulier des cymes qui se profilaient devant le gigantesque rempart de calcaire.

« Pour promener le chien. »

Eren se sentit parfaitement benêt en comprenant qu'il parlait sérieusement de lui.


	27. Freaks

Les cimes clairsemées filtraient la lumière blanche de la Lune, plongeant le bois de feuillus dans une ambiance fantasmagorique. Levi marchait en tête, distançant peu à peu Eren qui s'émerveillait distraitement de tout et de rien.

Même dans la pénombre forestière, son acuité visuelle était infaillible ; seules les couleurs étaient dénaturées. Exceptionnellement, Eren laissa libre court à son flair. Derrière le maelström de senteurs de mousse et de terre humide, d'effluves végétale et mentholée, le parfum musqué de Levi, nuancé par une délicate fragrance de théine et de cannelle, l'obnubilait à nouveau.

Dans le dos du caporal, un arc et un carquois se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. L'arme ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de l'activité qu'il prévoyait. Pourtant, le malaise d'Eren ne s'apaisait pas : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son supérieur encouragerait délibérément ses pulsions au lieu de chercher à les éradiquer.

« Caporal, l'interpella Eren après l'avoir rattrapé. Il hésita une seconde, puis se lança : pourquoi m'aidez-vous autant, Hanji et vous ?

\- L'intérêt d'Hanji est purement scientifique. Cette cinglée serait prête à tout pour te décortiquer, répondit Levi. Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser gérer la situation en échange d'informations. »

Le silence retomba le temps qu'ils trouvent un passage pour traverser un ruisseau. Levi s'arrêta sur la rive voisine et fit face au garçon. Dans l'obscurité, ses pupilles largement dilatées réduisaient ses iris à de minces arcs pâles et luisants.

« Tiens-le-toi pour dit, gamin : ce qui se passe dans cette forêt doit rester entre toi, moi et Hanji, commença-t-il, impérieux. Si cette merde remonte jusqu'au conseil, on est bon pour le mitard. Peut-être même pire dans ton cas. »

Eren hocha distraitement la tête. Passé la surprise, il se sentit bêtement fier et enjoué que son supérieur défie volontairement l'autorité pour l'aider. Toutefois, il ne cernait toujours pas ses motivations.

Levi se remit en marche, le garçon sur les talons.

« Je peux comprendre les raisons du Chef Hanji, mais vous ? Pourquoi tolérer et encourager mes délires ? interrogea Eren.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Parfois, le remède est pire que le mal, répondit-il simplement. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de discipline. »

Levi s'arrêta subitement et darda sur lui ses prunelles froides et insondables. Sa voix sonna comme un glas sinistre au cœur de la nuit :

« Ne te méprends pas : tu es une véritable aberration, une erreur de la nature. Attends-toi à être ostracisé toute ta vie, car tu n'auras jamais ta place parmi les autres. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, choqué et blessé par ses propos. Sa gorge et sa poitrine se nouèrent douloureusement. L'affliction était d'autant plus pénible que l'offense venait de l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Mais incapable de lui en vouloir, Eren se sentait aussi honteux que mortifié ; il aurait voulu disparaître sous la couche d'humus à ses pieds.

Levi continua, mais cette fois, son timbre se nimba d'amertume :

« Je le sais parce que je suis comme toi : un marginal incompris, bridé par des conventions idiotes dans un monde où l'on loue le conformisme. Les lois et la moralité iront toujours à l'encontre de notre liberté et de nos désirs, sache-le. »

La surprise et la confusion lui coupèrent le souffle. Eren ne saisissait pas plus ses allusions inquiétantes que la raison pour laquelle il se comparait à lui. Mais, au-delà de la perplexité, il était tout simplement soulagé que son fiel saisissant ne lui soit pas destiné.

« Mes motivations ne sont pas désintéressées, poursuivit le brun, énigmatique. Vois ça comme un échange de bons procédés.

\- Si je peux vous aider, je ferais n'importe quoi », assura naïvement Eren. Il ignorait ce que son supérieur attendait de lui, mais il était prêt à tout afin de le satisfaire.

Pour la forme, Levi émit un reniflement dédaigneux, mais ne répondit pas. Dans l'ignorance de l'autre, ils ressentirent pourtant la même quiétude singulière, tous deux soulagés d'avoir enfin déniché l'être idéal avec qui partager leur exil.


	28. First Arrow

« Tu as déjà chassé ? demanda Levi en s'accroupissant.

\- Quelques fois, répondit Eren en l'imitant, mais pas depuis que je suis entré à l'armée. »

Bien que la nuit soit claire, Levi sortit d'entre les pans de sa cape un cristal luminescent et vint éclairer la surface du sol. Dans cette voie de passage étroite, la fréquentation par les animaux retournait la couverture d'humus. Levi pointa des empreintes dans la terre humide : des petites traces montraient une ébauche de doigts et, situées de chaque côté et en avant, des empreintes deux fois plus longues que les premières.

« Tu les reconnais ? demanda Levi après avoir rangé le cristal.

\- Un lapin, déclara Eren.

\- Ou un lièvre ; ils préfèrent davantage les sous-bois », répondit Levi. Son arc à la main, il suivit la piste, le garçon sur les talons.

Plus loin, Levi lui désigna des jeunes pousses coupées net en biseau, démontrant la présence de lièvres. Le pas de Levi était lent, mais délibérément bruyant ; il s'arrêtait de temps à autre, puis reprenait sa marche rythmée. Eren s'étonna de leur indiscrétion ; le plus âgé lui expliqua que le bruit forçait les animaux à sortir de leur cachette et permettait donc de les débusquer plus facilement.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un lièvre solitaire bondit en vagissant depuis une trouée non loin d'eux. Aussitôt, Levi encocha une flèche et banda son arc, ses épaules parfaitement alignés au fût en bois. Eren eut à peine le temps d'admirer sa dextérité et son calme olympien que déjà, le projectile fusait entre les troncs. Il perça le flanc de l'animal, le terrassant sur le coup.

« Une hase », précisa Levi devant le petit cadavre brun.

Il retira la flèche de son poitrail et accrocha l'animal à sa ceinture par ses longues oreilles. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur leurs pas pour rejoindre le court d'eau. Levi s'agenouilla et entreprit de dépouiller la hase, le cristal luminescent posé à terre pour éclairer ses gestes.

Sous le regard admiratif du garçon, Levi entailla avec son couteau de chasse la peau autour des pattes, au-dessus des carpes et des tarses, du cou et le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il attrapa les pans ballants et les tira fermement. La fourrure se détacha sans trop de résistance, révélant une masse sombre et sanglante sous le derme translucide là où la flèche avait percé l'abdomen. L'odeur âcre du sang couplée à la vue de la chair rosée flattèrent les sens d'Eren et lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

L'animal désormais nu, Levi alla le rincer dans l'eau claire et fraîche du ruisseau. Puis il reprit son couteau et incisa latéralement la poche ventrale, exposant les viscères sombres et odorants.

« Je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresse, dit Levi en retirant avec précaution les intestins saturés, tout en prodiguant ses conseils au garçon : fais gaffe à ne jamais percer les tripes, sinon ta barbaque sera corrompue et imbouffable. »

Il se débarrassa ensuite de la vessie pleine, de l'estomac et des poumons. Sans les entrailles gênantes, le petit cœur tiède descendit depuis la cage thoracique dans le ventre béant. Levi l'attrapa délicatement entre ses doigts rougis et le tendit à Eren.

La gorge toujours irritée et l'estomac un peu retourné par ses nausées auto-infligées, Eren n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais son appétit était quand même titillé. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de laisser se gâter les précieux organes, plus fragiles que la carne. Eren saisit finalement le cœur et le porta à ses lèvres ; il hésita alors en réalisant que Levi l'observait toujours.

« Ce n'est que de la viande », assura Levi, devinant sa gêne manifeste de manger l'abat cru devant lui.

Rasséréné, Eren goba le fruit sanguinolent. Sous la pression de ses dents, les ventricules explosèrent, précipitant un timide flot de sang tiède dans sa bouche. Le garçon poussa un petit soupire de contentement puis essuya les commissures humides de ses lèvres. La chair crue et le sang frais étaient définitivement incomparables aux immondices qu'il s'était forcé à avaler plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Tu vois : l'appétit vient en mangeant », dit Levi qui lui tendait déjà le large foie flasque et luisant du petit gibier.


	29. Torpor

Eren dénoua le torchon qui emballait le lièvre soigneusement découpé en quartiers par Levi. La viande était encore bien fraîche de la veille au soir ; cependant, le brun savait qu'il ne pourrait la conserver longtemps dans sa chambre. Mais il comptait bien se sustenter à sa convenance avant de subir le repas commun du midi.

Il choisit un cuissot musclé et y mordit à pleine dent. Il racla la chair autour du petit fémur et du tibia, détacha avec ses dents la fibula vestigiale, mais dédaigna l'articulation caoutchouteuse du genou. Une fois fini, il porta son attention sur le râble copieux en viande avec sur la face ventrale, les deux petits rognons brun-rouges. Il goba les reins après avoir déchiré le voile adipeux qui les protégeait, puis grignota consciencieusement la carne autour du pelvis, du sacrum et des vertèbres lombaires. Enfin, Eren termina son menu avec une patte antérieure maigrelette ; il gratta le plus gros de la viande sur le replat de la scapula et autour de l'humérus.

Le garçon laissa finalement échapper un soupir contenté. Il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis son carnage originel et il se sentait parfaitement repu. Cette fois, ses sens n'étaient pas détraqués par un afflux d'adrénaline ou une douleur suraiguë ; à l'inverse, Eren avait une conscience déroutante de son propre corps. Il percevait la mécanique vivante de ses organes, l'acheminant du sang dans ses vaisseaux, les frissons électriques parcourant son système nerveux.

Une torpeur grisante s'empara insidieusement de son corps, engourdissant ses muscles et ses pensées. Ainsi piégés dans ce voile ouaté de pure quiétude, il se sentit infiniment vulnérable. Par instinct de protection, Eren se laissa tomber à genoux, croisa ses bras autour de son ventre et se pencha en avant, recroquevillé en une position fœtale.

Son malaise s'estompa lentement. Il demeura indisposé et hagard plusieurs heures, jusqu'à son entraînement. Après une succession d'échecs pour se transformer, Hanji s'enquit de son état. Il lui confia avec embarras sa singulière expérience, mais la brune ne parut guère étonnée. Elle lui expliqua que, au moment de la digestion, l'organisme sollicitait davantage d'énergie et sous-alimentait temporairement les fonctions non-vitales.

« Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux si je ne suis pas même capable de me défendre ? s'enquit Eren, perplexe.

\- Techniquement si et c'est pourquoi ton organisme t'alerte. C'est l'instinct de survie. Nous, avec nos sens dégénérés, en sommes démunis, lui assura-t-elle. Ton corps a dû mal interpréter ce réflexe et y a répondu par une montée de stress. Mais ne te mine pas : le malaise devrait finir par passer. Donne-toi juste le temps de t'acclimater à tous ces changements. »

Eren était rebuté à l'idée de se figurer en danger chaque fois qu'il mangeait à satiété. Il se promit tout de même d'écouter plus attentivement cette fameuse alerte afin de mieux l'apprivoiser. Pour une curieuse raison qui échappa à Eren, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer quand la brune ajouta, pourtant sans arrière-pensées :

« Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul. Avec Levi, tu n'as rien à craindre. »


	30. Weakness

Levi reposa le rapport qu'Hanji avait ébauché et qui consignait les détails du cas épineux d'Eren. Une version alternative et censurée existait à l'attention du Commandent et du Conseil.

« C'est quoi cette histoire à la mords-moi le nœud ? râla Levi en faisant référence à la torpeur atonique dont le brun était affecté.

\- C'est un état temporaire. Tout le monde est plus ou moins amorphe pendant la digestion, défendit Hanji. En ce qui concerne Eren, c'est son métabolisme hors norme qui fait encore des siennes. »

Hanji lui expliqua que chez Eren, les activités physiologiques, comme la digestion ou la guérison, étaient considérablement accélérées. Cependant, pour les réaliser dans un laps de temps réduit, son métabolisme exigeait une quantité d'énergie faramineuse puisée chez les fonctions les moins sollicitées dans l'immédiat. Inévitablement, en résultait une asthénie critique et fulgurante.

« Épargne-moi ton charabia, Quat'zyeux, asséna Levi. Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il devient une loque catatonique dès qu'il graille. Et pour combien de temps exactement ?

\- D'après moi, quelques minutes au plus fort de son inaptitude, le temps qu'il assimile les nouveaux nutriments en énergie. Ça reste à vérifier cependant. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin que tu rassembles quelques informations pendant vos prochaines excursions », dit Hanji en lui confiant un feuillet griffonner de son écriture en patte de mouche.

Levi parcourut la liste en sirotant son thé. Une de ses requêtes l'interloqua particulièrement.

« Tu peux me dire comment je suis sensé vérifier  _ça_  ? interrogea Levi, excédé.

\- Sois imaginatif », répondit la brune avec une œillade complice.

Elle ignora son grognement dépité et reprit plus sérieusement le court de la conversation :

« Si je te le demande, c'est pour une raison tout à fait objective. Je ne l'ai pas encore mentionné dans le rapport, mais il semblerait que la viande crue libère des  _endorphines_  chez Eren, ce qui expliquerait aussi bien sa dépendance que son engouement démesuré, débita d'un trait la brune.

\- Je croyais à l'inverse qu'il se sentait mal ? grommela Levi qui avait bien du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

\- Exactement, approuva Hanji. Imagine-toi que son cerveau est tiraillé entre deux informations totalement contradictoires : d'un côté, il lui dit que tout va bien et de l'autre, qu'il est en danger. Un tel stress résulte logiquement en un comportement hyper-défensif.

\- Il nous fera chier jusqu'au bout ce merdeux, répondit-il sans paraître le moins du monde bouleversé.

\- À mon avis, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises avec lui, admit Hanji visiblement exaltée. Tu as tout intérêt à être patient, car il ne vaudrait mieux pas le brusquer. »

Il ne réagit pas à son avertissement. Les conseils de la scientifique étaient sans doute judicieux, mais Levi entendait bien agir à sa manière pour dompter les pulsions de son protéger et remédier à ses faiblesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'endorphine est une neuropeptide sécrétée par le cerveau qui agit comme un opiacé. Elle soulage le stress, provoque le bien-être et accroît le plaisir. L'endorphine est libérée durant une activité physique intense et peut créer une dépendance. Elle est aussi sécrétée en mangeant certains aliments (chocolat, piment), pendant des rapports sociaux positifs (sourire, câlin) et en ayant des rapports sexuels (orgasme).


	31. Hunters Ritual

Une routine tranquille s'installa posément. Une nuit sur deux, parfois trois, Levi emmenait son protégé chasser au crépuscule ou à l'aube. Eren s'adaptait sans broncher au rythme irrégulier que lui imposait son supérieur.

Il commençait à bien connaître la géographie du bois. Près de la lisière, un vieil érable biscornu marquait une bifurcation naturelle à trois directions. À six cents mètres de là, en s'enfonçant vers le nord-est au cœur de la forêt, un large ruisseau affluait depuis la rivière de Karanes et descendait en direction du Mur Rose. Des arroyos plus chiches, alimentées par les pluies saisonnières, veinaient le sous-bois. Les courts d'eau formaient un corridor naturel où abondait la faune ; c'était à proximité de ces derniers que Levi avait réalisé ses prises.

La seconde nuit de chasse, il avait fauché un nouveau lièvre et en avait profité pour apprendre à Eren à dépouiller l'animal. Il aurait aussi voulu lui montrer comment le dépecer, mais le garçon, trop impatient, avait préféré croquer à même les quartiers et grignoter laborieusement autour des os, souillant ses vêtements de mouchetures vermeilles et de lambeaux de chair.

« Si tu tiens à manger comme un animal, tache au moins de le faire proprement. Même un porc est moins craspec que toi », avait assené Levi avec une grimace écœurée.

À leur excursion suivante, il lui avait déniché un faisan dodu. Eren avait craint qu'il soit aussi fade que la volaille domestique, mais sa chair s'était révélée rouge, fondante et particulièrement calorifique. Désireux de bien se comporter, il avait entrepris de dépecer convenablement l'oiseau. Toutefois, la petite carcasse le narguait vicieusement sans qu'il n'eût pu goûter un seul bout de sa carne. En définitive, il avait rendu les armes et retiré simplement son manteau et sa chemise pour éviter de les salir en mangeant. Levi avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais s'était gardé d'objecter.

Pour cette quatrième séance de chasse, le soleil ne dépassait pas encore l'horizon du matin quand Levi alla tirer Eren du lit. Plus équipé qu'à l'accoutumé, il confia un paquetage au garçon. Le caporal les emmena plus profondément dans la forêt. Il se déplaçait en silence, avec légèreté et souplesse. Eren, malgré ses précautions et sa bonne volonté, avançait avec gaucherie. Le regard baissé pour surveiller les irrégularités du sol, il manqua de buter contre son supérieur.

« Non seulement, tu es propre comme un goret, mais tu en as aussi toute la discrétion », siffla Levi avec sarcasme avant de reprendre son chemin comme si de rien était.

Eren le suivit à distance espérant que son retrait l'empêcherait de remarquer son tapage. Il finit par comprendre naturellement que pour évoluer en silence, l'essentiel n'était pas tant de guetter les environs, mais plutôt d'anticiper les réactions de son corps. Bientôt, il contrôla parfaitement son équilibre et son centre de gravité, si bien que l'humus crissait à peine sous ses pas.

Soucieux de ne plus l'entendre, Levi se retourna pour vérifier qu'il le suivait toujours ; il gratifia le garçon d'un regard ouvertement appréciateur devant son allure féline. Décontenancé, Eren trébucha ; il rétablit de justesse son assiette et releva son visage empourpré vers Levi.

« Tu as vraiment ça dans le sang » émit-il, mais Eren ne saisit pas s'il parlait de sa maladresse ou de ses talents innés de prédateur.


	32. Perch

Les lueurs de l'aube se levaient à peine quand ils débouchèrent finalement à l'orée d'une clairière. Après avoir inspecté plusieurs arbres, Levi escalada un orme noueux à la ramure clairsemée. Eren admira son incroyable agilité avant de déposer son paquetage encombrant et de s'élancer à sa suite. Sans la présence sécurisante de son équipement tridimensionnel, il était moins à l'aise avec la hauteur. Il se hissa néanmoins jusqu'à une branche surplombant son supérieur.

« Les grands gibiers profitent de la lumière basse de l'aube ou du crépuscule pour sortir à découvert, expliqua Levi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on guette ? demanda Eren.

\- Chevreuils ou cerfs.

\- C'est un peu dommage, annonça le garçon s'attirant le regard sévère de son supérieur. Je veux dire, je ne serais pas capable de manger un cerf à moi tout seul, même en faisant des réserves.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me casserais autant le cul juste pour satisfaire ta petite personne ? asséna Levi. Évidemment, on en ramènera au camp pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Mais puisque tes camarades ne sont pas censés savoir que tu es avec moi, on se contentera de morceaux aisément transportables par une seule personne. »

D'un geste, Levi mit fin à l'échange et reporta son attention sur la clairière. Eren l'imita et guetta les lisières voisines. Toutefois, il n'était pas particulièrement patient et se lassa rapidement. Il préféra jouer avec les feuilles dentelées de l'orme, écouter les chants des oiseaux les plus matinaux ou encore, admirer le ciel passer du bleu au mauve zébré de jaune. Mais au final, il revint inéluctablement vers Levi, comme à chacun de ses moments d'égarement.

Depuis qu'il lui avait confié ses motivations, sans pour autant rien révéler de ses intentions, Eren éprouvait une fascination déraisonnable pour son supérieur. En outre, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de lui. Inconsciemment, son regard longea la courbe de ses reins, remonta le long de son échine et s'attarda sur sa nuque découverte. La peau glabre le rendit fébrile ; Eren se retint d'inhaler son parfum qu'il savait entêtant.

Levi le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il lui montra un groupe de cervidés qui émergeait tout juste du front des arbres pour venir paître l'herbe grasse et humide de la clairière. Avec agilité, le caporal parcourut la ramure à la recherche d'un meilleur en angle de tir. Eren le suivit sur les branchages voisins. Il réprima un frisson de frayeur quand Levi s'avança nonchalamment dans le vide, en équilibre sur une branche aussi large que son pied.

Le brun banda son arc et mit en joue une vieille biche en retrait, scellant irrémédiablement son sort. Sa flèche fendit l'air, perça le crâne puis le cerveau de l'animal. Le corps s'affaissa dans un bruit sourd et sitôt, le troupeau décampa dans un nuage de rosée.

Le garçon siffla d'admiration, un sourire béat pendu aux lèvres. Levi replaça son arme dans son dos et s'apprêtait à descendre de son perchoir quand un craquement sinistre retentit tel un glas. Effaré, Eren croisa le regard gris clair de son supérieur, l'imaginant déjà basculer dans le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la branche se dérobait sous ses bottes.


	33. The Sense Of Priorities

Eren réalisa trop tard que ce n'était pas la branche de Levi qui cédait, mais la sienne.

Son support rassurant se déroba et il tomba dans le vide. Même si la ramure ralentit sa chute et le tapis d'humus atténua son atterrissage, la collision n'en fut pas peu rude. Levi se posa agilement puis approcha du brun pantelant. Il donna un coup de pied dans son perchoir décati.

« Ça t'apprendra à choisir une branche bouffée par les termites. », asséna-t-il, insensible à sa souffrance.

Puis, il s'en alla vers la clairière après lui avoir sommé de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas qu'un charognard fauche sa proie. Tant bien que mal, Eren se leva, récupéra son paquetage et le rejoignit. Levi inspectait minutieusement la carcasse, de l'aspect du poil jusqu'à la propreté de l'anus, à la recherche d'éventuelle maladie. Il prit finalement le sac du garçon et en sortit divers couteaux de chasse, une pierre à affûtée, une scie pliante, une panoplie de tissus ainsi qu'une outre vide qu'il confia à Eren.

Pendant qu'il partit la remplir, Levi incisa la biche de l'anus au sternum puis découpa la cage thoracique jusqu'à la gorge. Eren réapparut au moment où il plongeait ses bras nus dans l'abdomen pour en sortir les boyaux. Toutefois, l'os du bassin empêchait d'accéder au gros colon et à la vessie. Levi s'arma de la petite scie et glissa une main dans la cavité du col de l'illium pour protéger les viscères pendant qu'il sectionnait la symphyse pubienne. Le pelvis ainsi libéré, il put retirer intégralement les intestins ainsi que la vessie qu'il maintint fermée par l'urètre. Avec l'aide d'Eren, il se débarrassa des tripes nauséabondes.

Il finalisa l'éviscération en ôtant les larges poumons, l'œsophage, le pharynx et enfin le foie et le cœur. Puis il prit soin de rincer les deux organes sous le regard avide d'Eren.

« Laisse-moi deviner : le cœur, le foie, la cuisse et la croupe, énonça Levi dans l'ordre des préférences du garçon.

\- Je suis si prévisible ? demanda Eren, perplexe.

\- En fait, tu te comportes exactement comme tous les carnassiers, expliqua le brun en s'attelant à dépouiller la biche. Ils commencent toujours par bouffer les organes, ensuite la viande du quartier postérieur puis antérieur et enfin la tête et la moelle. Les bêtes savent instinctivement ce qui est le plus nutritif. »

Levi ne finissait jamais de surprendre Eren. En plus d'être incroyablement fort et agile, il était aussi intelligent et cultivé. Même ses troubles maniaques, son langage fleuri et sa grossièreté gratuite n'entamaient pas son admiration.

En outre, et bien qu'Eren était conscient de la sordidité de ses réflexions, il trouvait particulièrement beau et captivant ses avants-bras nus maculés des fluides brun-rouges. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se décider lequel du sang de la biche ou de la peau de Levi le tentait le plus.


	34. Ambiguous Observation

Levi sortit brusquement le garçon de ses lubies fantasques.

« Tu devrais les manger avant qu'ils n'attirent les mouches », conseilla le caporal en pointant son couteau vers les deux abats.

Eren ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'assit puis retira sa cape et sa tunique. Son corps était capable de réguler automatiquement sa température afin de contrebalancer celle de l'extérieure. Toutefois, l'humidité matinale demeurait désagréable et mordante.

Comme l'avait anticipé Levi, il se saisit de l'épais fruit pourpre et y mordit à pleine dent. Un flot tiède jaillit sur son menton, dégoulina sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Il entendit vaguement son supérieur le comparer à nouveau à un porc, mais il était trop grisé par l'explosion de saveur pour s'en vexer. Contrairement au cœur tendre des petits gibiers, les gros vaisseaux de l'organe étaient plus coriaces et caoutchouteux. Il grignota les tissus musculaires pour ne laisser qu'un trognon noueux d'artères. Quand il voulut s'attaquer au foie corpulent, celui-ci était trop moue et glissait entre ses doigts. Eren emprunta un couteau à Levi pour y trancher des lamelles. La chair au grain fin était veloutée et avait une saveur douceâtre.

Pendant qu'Eren festoyait, Levi avait partiellement dépouillé la biche afin d'accéder aux articulations, et enlevé les sabots. Il s'apprêtait à la démembrer quand son regard s'attarda sur le garçon qui boulottait goulûment ses lambeaux de chair flasque. Il se rappela alors la requête singulière qu'avait émise Hanji. Levi savait pertinemment qu'elle ne se résignerait pas et qu'il ferait aussi bien de satisfaire sa curiosité avant qu'elle ne décide de s'en charger elle-même.

Levi s'essuya brièvement les bras puis, sous le regard curieux, mais insouciant d'Eren, se rapprocha de lui. Le garçon hoqueta de surprise, manquant de s'étouffer avec un bout de foie, lorsque Levi glissa sa main contre son entrejambe. Par réflexe, il resserra les cuisses pour chasser l'importune. Parfaitement stoïque, le caporal se redressa et s'essuya machinalement la paume sur son pantalon avant de daigner se justifier :

« Hanji voulait savoir si tu étais sexuellement excité lorsque tu mangeais.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Eren, empourpré jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous auriez simplement pu me demander !

\- Tu m'aurais dit la vérité si ça avait été le cas ? rétorqua Levi, se récoltant un marmonnement désapprobateur pour toute réponse. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu seulement l'envisager ? s'offusqua Eren, la mine déconfite.

\- Pas mon idée, répéta-t-il avant de s'enfiler une rasade d'eau.

\- Vous avez quand même vérifié.

\- Ne sois pas si prude », s'agaça Levi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son sarcasme acheva la dignité blessée d'Eren. Il lorgna son foie, partagé entre l'envie irrésistible de lui balancer et son appétit tenace. Sa dévotion pour son supérieur l'aida cependant à se contenir. Par ailleurs, la gourmandise l'emportait sur la rancœur. Pourtant, il manqua de s'étrangler à nouveau quand Levi ajouta :

« En plus, au vu de ce que j'ai pu constater, tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être embarrassé. »


	35. Solace

Les membres de la biche finalement découpés, Levi les ficela par paire pour mieux les transporter. Il préleva ensuite quelques morceaux de choix pour les réserves d'Eren. Le temps qu'il emballe la viande et essuie ses instruments, le garçon finissait d'engloutir le foie. Il grappillait des lambeaux de chair à même la carcasse quand sa torpeur étourdissante, désormais familière, se manifesta.

Tout son corps devint soudain lesté de fatigue, ses muscles engourdis et ses membres alanguis comme bourrés de coton. La moiteur du fond de l'air s'insinua sous sa peau et vint lécher ses os de sa langue glaciale. Aussi hagard et fourbu, il se sentait vulnérable ; mais paradoxalement, il éprouvait aussi une extase démesurée qu'il savait suscitée par la viande. L'effroi et l'euphorie se disputaient sa raison.

Bien que sa tension s'était atténuée depuis qu'il connaissait les causes de son indisposition, il ne parvenait pas à se délivrer de sa détresse. Instinctivement, Eren ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura étroitement de ses bras et y enfouit son visage. Quand son corps était ainsi comprimé, il en tirait un semblant de réconfort le temps que son malaise ne passe. Levi n'avait pas manqué de relever le phénomène, mais jusque-là, il s'était gardé d'intervenir comme l'avait conseillé Hanji.

Eren lui donnait l'impression d'une pitoyable créature diamétralement opposée au fauve sanguinaire qu'il incarnait peu avant. Curieusement, Levi s'en sentait aussi inquiet qu'agacé : il le préférait mieux en tant que bourreau plutôt que victime.

Quand il s'accroupit à ses côtés, le garçon se raidit instantanément et tourna la tête pour mieux le guetter. Levi capta l'éclat turquoise de ses iris où se mêlaient trouble et défiance. Il se douta que, dans un tel état de paranoïa, la moindre intrusion dans son espace personnel consistait en une véritable agression pour Eren, mais peu lui importait.

Sans douceur, Levi força le passage entre ses cuisses et son poitrail pour enrouler ses bras autour de son abdomen. Aussitôt, le garçon se tortilla, enfonça ses ongles dans le piège de chair pour lui faire lâcher prise. Levi résista à sa débâcle et parvint finalement à appliquer ses paumes au bas de son sternum. Ses mains, encore moites du sang de la biche, malaxèrent son plexus solaire, détendant peu à peu la boule de nerfs qui comprimait sa poitrine.

« Calme-toi, gamin », ordonna Levi.

Sa voix sèche et placide détonait avec la douceur de ses gestes et la chaleur de ses paumes. Au grand étonnement d'Eren, l'étreinte, quoique rude et maladroite, se révélait inoffensive et singulièrement plaisante. Il se laissa bercer par les basses graves du cœur du caporal et le rythme léger de sa respiration.

« Tu vois : pas besoin de dramatiser », souffla Levi en écho aux pensées d'Eren.

L'étau réconfortant de ses bras finit d'étouffer sa paranoïa tandis que la subtile friction de ses paumes chassait son trouble. Avec un soupir d'aise, il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son supérieur. Son dos se cala contre son buste et son nez se nicha dans son cou. Il considéra à peine le grognement sévère de Levi, trop exalté par son parfum frais et musqué mêlé à l'odeur plus âcre du sang séché. Il se demanda si sa peau laiteuse avait un goût pareil à sa fragrance.

« Ne tente pas trop ta chance, merdeux. Je n'suis pas ta blonde », asséna Levi, aussi agacé que mal à l'aise de la soudaine promiscuité du garçon.

Il attrapa sa nuque avec rudesse et le repoussa. Eren réalisa alors toute l'ambiguïté de leur situation. Rouge d'embarras, il s'emmêla la langue entre excuse et remerciement. Levi éluda son babillage incohérent d'un geste ennuyé. Sans un mot, il s'en alla au ruisseau rincé ses avants-bras souillés. Le grand brun en aurait bien fait autant ; mais, trop honteux, il n'osa pas le suivre et le confronter à nouveau. Il se contenta de se débarbouiller sommairement avec le fond de l'outre avant de se rhabiller.

Eren le savait : Levi évitait d'ordinaire les contacts physiques, ce qui rendait son geste d'autant plus déconcertant et privilégiant. Mais en rendant l'étreinte aussi intime, il avait outrepassé la limite de la décence qu'autorisait leur relation. Cette fois, Eren craignait que son audace ait définitivement contrarié son supérieur.


	36. Carnassial Teeth

Les yeux braqués sur l'intérieur de son coude, Eren observa l'aiguille percer l'épiderme et s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau bleuté saillant. Le sang monta instantanément dans le flacon. Une fois plein, Hanji détacha le tube du support et le remplaça par un nouveau. Huit flacons vides attendaient encore d'être rempli.

« Il paraît que tu étais remonté contre moi à votre dernière excursion », dit-elle tout en secouant doucement le tube saturé.

Eren eut un reniflement contrarié, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi Hanji faisait référence. Même si elle ne savait pas la teneur exacte de la situation, la brune connaissait suffisamment le tempérament de Levi pour deviner la manière sans-gêne avec laquelle il avait dû régler la question. Rouge d'embarras et le regard fuyant, il s'abîma dans une contemplation minutieuse des murs aseptisés de l'infirmerie.

« C'était déplacé et gênant, répondit-il.

\- Tu m'en vois navrée, répondit-elle avec une mine exagérément affligée ; elle ajouta avec une œillade complice : je dirais à Levi d'y aller mollo à l'avenir. »

Le garçon n'osa pas lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas tant la forme que le fond qui avait été le plus importunant. En outre, il avait déjà rendu à Levi la gêne occasionnée. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les justifications d'Hanji et ses nouvelles théories jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne saute subitement du coq à l'âne :

« J'ai remarqué que tu mangeais bien plus qu'avant : est-ce que tu aurais retrouvé l'appétit ?

\- En fait, j'avale la nourriture par petite bouchée et sans la mâcher, avoua-t-il, comme ça, je ne sens pas le goût.

\- Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que tu apprécies ? questionna Hanji.

\- Certains légumes, concéda Eren en secouant la tête, mais ce n'est pas qu'une question de goût : ça m'est physiquement impossible d'ingérer ou d'assimiler d'autres substances. »

Hanji hocha la tête, l'air entendu, mais sa mine demeura plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle finit de remplir les flacons et pansa le creux de son coude. Puis ses orbes noisette, pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes, l'étudièrent sans retenue.

« En fait, c'est plutôt logique quand on y pense, annonça-t-elle finalement. Tous les carnassiers ont besoin d'incorporer une infime part de végétale dans leur diète pour favoriser la digestion. Ton organisme tend à fonctionner de la même manière.

\- Un carnassier ? demanda Eren, penaud. Vous voulez dire, comme un animal ?

\- Exactement. Tu t'es adapté à un régime alimentaire inédit pour l'espèce humaine. C'est comme si tu expérimentais à toi seul des milliers d'années d'évolution, s'exalta-t-elle. Ouvre la bouche. »

Perplexe, Eren s'exécuta timidement ; Hanji tira sans délicatesse son menton et examina ses dents.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour mastiquer aussi facilement de la viande crue. Le fait est que, tout comme ton organisme, ta physionomie s'est aussi ajustée. »

Elle lui saisit la main et l'incita à glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche. Eren longea du bout de l'index ses incisives au bord affûté, puis sa canine proéminente et enfin, ses prémolaires et molaires aux reliefs complexes et escarpés. Hanji lui expliqua que, à la place des lignes courbes et adoucies typique des dents humaines, la surface de ses mâchelières arborait des cuspides aiguës destinées à déchiqueter plutôt qu'à mâcher.

« Maintenant, poursuivit Hanji tandis qu'Eren parcourait avec fascination ses crocs aigus, la question est de savoir lequel de ton appétit ou de ta physiologie a entraîné l'évolution de l'autre. Une idée ? »


	37. Forehead

La forêt était sombre, exclusivement tamisée par un croissant de lune menu. Pourtant, Levi et Eren évoluaient en toute discrétion et slalomaient avec aisance entre boqueteaux et souilles bourbeuses. Un moment, Levi s'accroupit au pied d'un orme dont la base était couverte de boue encore fraîche.

« Ils sont passés par ici », murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans un passage naturel à travers les fourrés.

La traque du sanglier était bien plus ardue et laborieuse que l'affût passif du cerf. Pendant deux nuits en solitaire, Levi avait surveillé une petite horde de ragots, détecté leurs pistes régulières, et repéré les bêtes les plus grasses. S'ils n'étaient pas dérangés, les jeunes sangliers bouleversaient rarement leur routine, si bien que les deux chasseurs avaient aisément pu retrouver leurs traces.

Eren perçut progressivement la présence des ragots ; d'abord leurs grognements enjoués, ensuite les vibrations de leurs sabots sur le sol meuble et enfin, leur odeur animalisée mêlée à une fragrance entêtante de terre humide. De concert, Levi et Eren se tapirent dans les bosquets d'où ils guettèrent discrètement la compagnie. Le caporal désigna un mâle trapu dont le groin fouinait le sol à la recherche de tubercules, de champignons ou de petits animaux.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est un mâle ? » s'enquit Eren.

Depuis leur dernière excursion, le caporal n'était pas plus désobligeant qu'à son habitude et Eren en avait conclut qu'il n'était pas spécialement fâché contre lui. Pourtant, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire bonne figure, ne manquant pas d'exaspérer aussi bien son supérieur que lui-même.

« J'ai été soulever sa jupe pour tâter ses couilles, grommela Levi du tac au tac avant de daigner répondre sérieusement : les mâles sont plus massifs et leurs défenses sont apparentes. Ils ont aussi une touffe de poils sous le ventre. »

Après quelques minutes, Levi se redressa ; Eren s'apprêtait à en faire de même, mais le brun l'arrêta et lui ordonna :

« Reste ici. Tu risquerais de nous faire charger par ces bestioles. »

Avec une moue vexé, Eren retourna docilement à couvert. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison : un sanglier pouvait être très agressif, et était d'autant plus dangereux s'il était acculé ou blessé. Il guetta le mâle insouciant tout en suivant la progression de son supérieur. Il ne le voyait pas, mais percevait distinctement les vibrations subtiles de ses foulées et le sillage de son odeur corporelle.

Levi se hissa finalement sur un petit talus surplombant le bosquet. Après un instant, sa flèche fendit les airs et pénétra le flanc du sanglier jusqu'au poumon. L'animal poussa un cri strident et détala aussitôt, la vrille dressée. Le reste de la horde s'éparpilla dans un concert de grognements en dégageant des phéromones odorantes de détresse.

Le garçon émergea de sa cachette et retrouva son supérieur déjà lancé sur la piste du ragot blessé. L'animal avait fini sa course au fond d'une ravine étroite raccordée au ruisseau. Parfaitement inerte, le corps exhalait encore des relents de sang et de peur. Levi s'apprêtait à descendre dans la rigole quand Eren perçut la chamade faiblardes et irrégulières de son cœur. Il le retint de justesse :

« Attendez. Il n'est pas mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Levi en jetant un regard peu convaincu vers la ravine.

\- C'est ténue, mais je le sens respirer », assura Eren.

Tout en parlant, il réalisa avec embarras que son supérieur ignorait l'existence de ses étonnantes dispositions. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention délibérée de les cacher, toutefois son omission lui apparaissait désormais comme préjudiciable. Les prunelles grises et sévères de Levi le dardèrent avec un tout nouvel intérêt. Eren fut convaincu qu'il comprît instantanément tout ce qu'il avait tu jusque-là, mais, à son plus grand soulagement, il ne le confronta pas.

« On ne va pas le laisser agoniser toute la nuit », déclara Levi en tirant son couteau de chasse accrochée à sa cuisse avant de sauter dans la ravine.

À l'approche du chasseur, la bête se tortilla convulsivement pour se redresser sur ses membres, mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il appuya son genou sur sa nuque trapue puis enfonça prestement sa lame épaisse entre les deux yeux. L'animal eut un ultime soubresaut nerveux puis s'immobilisa définitivement.

Levi darda son regard intense sur Eren, retira d'un coup sec son couteau et le brandit vers lui. Du sang noir et une substance irisée maculaient la lame. Puis le garçon blanchit perceptiblement quand les remontrances dont il avait bien cru échapper sonnèrent tel un glas sinistre :

« Prends exemple, merdeux : si tu me mens ou omets encore quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je te troue la caboche et te fais bouffer ta cervelle. »


	38. Sclera Or Testis

Une fois qu'ils eurent hissé la dépouille du sanglier hors de la ravine, ils se dirigèrent vers le ruisseau où les berges clairsemées laissaient filtrer la lueur ténue de la lune. Cette fois, Levi laissa Eren le soin de dépouiller leur proie pendant qu'il l'éclairait avec un cristal luminescent.

« Incise à partir d'ici en contournant les testicules », préconisa-t-il en dessinant une ligne invisible le long de la symphyse pubienne.

Eren s'exécuta. Il coupa la peau, ouvrit largement l'abdomen et sectionna la charnière cartilagineuse du bassin. Il entailla ensuite le péritoine dentelé afin de détacher les viscères de la cage thoracique. Les tripes glissaient entre ses doigts maladroits, mais il parvint au bout de son labeur. Il finit d'ouvrir le thorax pour y extraire les abats rouges et le reste du tube digestif.

Une fois la cavité abdominale vidée, ils décollèrent ensemble les couches de sain le long des parois, puis s'attelèrent à vérifier la salubrité des organes. Eren manipulait le foie quand la petite poche verdâtre de la vésicule éclata et imbiba l'organe de bile odorante. Il jura avec ferveur et s'en alla prestement au ruisseau rincer ses mains souillées après s'être débarrassé de l'abat corrompu. Discrètement, Levi s'amusa de son irritation excessive.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique. Il y a bien assez de barbaques à grailler », asséna-t-il quand Eren réapparut.

Suivant leur routine, Levi dépouilla l'animal et préleva la venaison pour les réserves d'Eren pendant que lui, se remplissait la panse du cœur dodu. Las de le voir se gaver de la même chose, Levi lui proposa :

« Tu veux essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? »

La bouche pleine, Eren haussa simplement les épaules, disposé, mais tout de même un peu méfiant. Levi s'empara aussitôt de son petit canif puis cala la tête du ragot contre ses genoux. Avec dextérité, il incisa les jointures des paupières puis glissa sa lame entre l'orbite et le globe oculaire pour y découper la gaine protectrice, le gras et les muscles. L'œil, plus résistant qu'il ne paraissait, titillait perceptiblement la patience de Levi. Sous le regard à la fois fasciné et dégoûté d'Eren, il plongea ses doigts dans la cavité, tira le globe laiteux afin de dégager un passage pour sa lame et sectionna le large nerf optique. L'œil sauta finalement de sa loge.

« Tiens : c'est la maison qui régale », dit Levi en le lançant négligemment à Eren.

Eren jaugea l'iris aveugle puis renifla suspicieusement le globe. Il avait une odeur synthétique, foncièrement différente du parfum animalisée de la venaison. Le brun n'était pas vraiment appâté, mais se força pour ne pas vexer son supérieur. Il porta l'œil à sa bouche et croqua lentement. La sclère épaisse se déforma puis céda sous ses incisives aiguisées. Une substance gélatineuse et aigre se déversa dans sa bouche. Eren recracha précipitamment la membrane irisée et jeta le reste du globe avec une grimace rebutée. Il avala une rasade d'eau pour diluer le remugle persistant.

« Répugnant, dit-il simplement en essuyant du revers de la main la matière grumeleuse et transparente qui barrait son menton.

\- C'est ce que je vois, se moqua Levi, tu veux quelques choses pour t'aider à faire passer : un bout de cervelle ? Peut-être les burnes pendant qu'elles sont encore fraîches ? »

Cette fois, Eren ne cacha pas sa mine aussi suspicieuse que dégoûtée. Levi tata de la pointe de son couteau les testicules du sanglier avant d'y sectionner la peau. Il extirpa de l'entaille les deux rognons blancs et en fourra un dans les mains du brun. L'animelle exhalait une fragrance de musc entêtante. Du bout des lèvres, Eren le croqua et mâcha en grimaçant, davantage incommodé par la texture que par le goût douceâtre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses vraiment tu sais », avoua Levi, les sourcils haussés et l'ombre d'un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Les yeux exorbités et les joues rouges de frustration, Eren comprit que son supérieur avait abusé de sa crédulité. Mais paradoxalement, il se sentit tout aussi enjoué d'être la proie de son humeur taquine. Fidèle à son tempérament rebelle, le garçon haussa fièrement le menton et rentra dans son jeu :

« En fait, c'est plutôt bon », le défia-t-il en croquant avec entrain une nouvelle bouchée du testicule parfumé.

Eren sourit victorieusement face au bref rictus écœuré de son supérieur. Pourtant, il perdit définitivement contenance lorsque Levi insinua, la mine stoïque :

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis mal placé pour juger tes préférences. »


	39. Good Manners

Eren connaissait bien l'humour cru et obscène du caporal, mais éprouvait seulement depuis peu ses railleries taquines et ses sous-entendus salaces. Mais peut-être était-ce juste lui qui avait l'esprit mal tourné et discernait dans ses paroles une allusion purement sexuelle, envisagea Eren; cela dit, le doute était légitime au vu du contexte. En outre, la dernière remarque de Levi avait beau avoir été lancée sur un ton désinvolte, le garçon s'interrogeait sur l'authenticité de son fond; la perspective qu'il puisse être sérieux l'émoustillait inexplicablement.

D'un air absent, il finit de grignoter le rognon blanc. Sa fragrance douceâtre devint rapidement écœurante, mais Eren était trop fier pour dédaigner l'animelle alors qu'il s'était targué d'en apprécier le goût. Il regretta son entêtement en s'apercevant que le remugle persistant gâtait la venaison qu'il avala ensuite. L'appétit coupé, il proposa son aide à Levi pour dépecer l'animal. Le caporal lui confia son couteau de chasse et le supervisa :

« L'astuce, c'est de tailler les tendons qui ancrent le muscle à l'os. Ensuite, il te suffit de suivre la surface de l'os avec ta lame pour que les tissus se détachent. »

Le garçon assimila vite la méthode : il procédait instinctivement de la même façon pour détacher la chair des petites carcasses avec ses incisives. Levi enroula ses doigts autour du poignet d'Eren, positionna sa main de façon optimale et guida son geste, avant de le laisser se débrouiller. Il n'était pas aussi rapide que son supérieur, mais il devinait avec précision la disposition des tendons sous l'enchevêtrement complexe des tissus fibreux. Après quelques coups d'essai maladroits, la dextérité du brun rivalisait avec celle du caporal.

Levi le laissa finaliser le dépeçage du sanglier pendant qu'il s'occupait du nettoyage des instruments. Profitant de son inattention, Eren grappilla des lambeaux de chair rouge à même la carcasse et lécha goulûment le sang sur ses doigts. Derrière le relent douceâtre, il perçut vaguement la saveur vive et ferreuse qu'il appréciait tant.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Ne ruine pas la viande avec ta bave, goret. Mange correctement si tu as faim », gronda Levi en lui jetant un torchon sale roulé en boule.

Le brun bafouilla des excuses, les joues rouges d'embarras. Il se demanda cependant s'il existait véritablement une façon convenable pour consommer de la viande crue, comme si les bonnes manières pouvaient rendre l'acte plus tolérable. Mais Eren se doutait que c'était une question de maniaquerie plutôt que de civilité qui ennuyait Levi. Parfois, il avait bien du mal à concevoir que l'homme qui plongeait ses bras dans des viscères chauds sans même sourciller était le même qui avait une obsession compulsive pour l'hygiène et la propreté.

Dans le faisceau du cristal luminescent qu'ils se partageaient, Eren lorgna discrètement son supérieur. Sa figure était tout en ombre et en lumière. Ses pâles iris semblaient aussi opalescents que la lame entre ses mains. Sa peau diaphane donnait à son corps une allure éthérée, presque irréelle; Eren avait l'impression que s'il tendait les doigts vers lui, il ne rencontrerait que le vide.

Brusquement, il lui revint en mémoire cette fameuse nuit où ses sordides appétences s'étaient éveillées à lui. Cette nuit où il s'était attaqué à Levi. Il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi ce souvenir refaisait surface à un tel moment, avant de réaliser que la chamade frénétique qui agitait son cœur était suscitée par la même excitation fébrile. La même envie lancinante et intarissable. Semblables et pourtant foncièrement différentes d'une manière qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir.


	40. Lurking In The Shadows

Eren s'affaira à nouveau au-dessus de la carcasse, s'efforçant d'ignorer aussi bien ses pensées déconcertantes que le monceau de viande tentateur. Il avait encore faim, mais ses papilles troublées par la fragrance sophistiquée de l'animelle altéraient toujours son appétit.

Une fois que les cuissots du ragot furent morcelés, les flancs grossièrement dégraissés et les bas-joues ratiboisées, Eren essuya soigneusement le couteau de chasse et le rangea dans son étui. Il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel lorsque Levi le dégaina pour vérifier son entretien.

« Va te débarbouiller. Je m'occupe du reste », commanda-t-il en définitive.

Mais quand il voulut se redresser, Eren réalisa que ses membres étaient ankylosés et chancelaient sous le poids de son corps. Distrait par son activité, il ne s'était pas aperçu que sa torpeur l'envahissait insidieusement; il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé pourtant et avait cru y réchapper pour cette fois. Sitôt qu'il en prit conscience cependant, sa terreur primale le rattrapa. Instinctivement, son corps lui rappela l'étreinte réconfortante de Levi et la caresse de ses paumes tièdes. Il s'apprêtait à solliciter son aide, mais se ravisa finalement. Il avait bien assez importuné son supérieur, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre, encore honteux de son comportement déplacé.

Eren se savait impuissant face à ses crises asthéniques, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement démuni. Dopés par l'adrénaline, ses sens s'affûtaient plus encore, décuplant provisoirement la perception de son environnement. Ses capacités mobiles et ses ressources énergétiques étaient diminuées, mais suffisaient pour lui permettre de s'esquiver rapidement ou de se défendre au besoin. Ces adaptations naturelles constituaient ses boucliers sensés le protéger des périls et assurer sa survie.

Seulement, l'effroi qui accompagnait invariablement ses malaises compromettait l'efficience de ses instincts primitifs. Et s'il parvenait à s'apaiser en se pelotonnant sur lui-même ou entre les bras de son supérieur, Eren savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas là une solution pérenne. Il devait trouver un moyen plus radical et autonome pour venir à bout de sa frayeur viscérale.

Tant bien que mal, Eren se hissa sur ses jambes flageolantes et se traîna jusqu'au ruisseau où il rinça ses bras, son buste et son menton barbouillés de coulures brunes. L'eau froide engourdit bientôt ses mains, mais il continua à les plonger distraitement dans le court. La morsure cinglante détournait efficacement son attention si bien que lorsqu'il s'aspergea le visage d'une gerbe glacée, toutes ses sensations s'envolèrent brièvement comme balayées par un courant électrique fulgurant. Sa terreur persista en de multiples tâches de lumière sur fond obscur de cataplexie émotionnelle; Eren ne leur laissa pas le temps de l'aveugler cependant.

« Aux grands maux, les grands moyens », s'encouragea-t-il avant de plonger la face dans le ruisseau.

Son système nerveux se réinitialisa tout à fait : il perdit progressivement la sensibilité dans son visage et ne distingua plus ni froid ni douleur. Quand il émergea des eaux, Eren se sentit enfin émancipées de sa peur. Ses sensations s'ordonnèrent naturellement pour composer une mélodie dimensionnelle bigarrée et infini. Et entre les accords bruts rythmant la symphonie naïve de la forêt, l'écho d'un refrain lugubre l'alarma instantanément. Vrombissement caverneux, chamade effrénée, vent animalisé; Eren ressentit physiquement ces présages menaçants.

Là, tapi dans les ténèbres, une ombre périlleuse guettait fébrilement l'instant propice pour déferler sur Levi.


	41. Roars

Levi finissait d'emballer la viande lorsqu'un bruissement feutré attira son attention. Il se redressa aussitôt et scruta les alentours, sur le qui-vive. Son sang battait furieusement contre ses tempes; ses cheveux et ses poils se hérissèrent dans sa nuque et sur ses bras.

Ses doigts se refermaient à peine sur le pommeau de son poignard rattaché à sa cuisse lorsqu'une silhouette formidable jaillit soudainement des ténèbres. Le brun reconnut la robe tachetée d'un  _smilodon_  avant d'être violemment projeté au sol sous le corps musculeux du fauve.

La bête harponna ses épaules de ses longues griffes rétractiles, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Les mains enfoncées dans la courte fourrure, Levi retint de justesse l'assaut meurtrier; les puissantes mâchoires hérissées claquèrent tout près de sa jugulaire palpitante. Seule la pointe de ses immenses crocs en forme de dague entama l'épiderme de sa gorge.

Le brun roua le ventre du tigre de coups de genou et tenta de pousser ses cuisses musclées avec ses pieds, mais l'animal ne broncha pas. Son étau était inébranlable alors que les bras de Levi faiblissaient sous le poids titanesque. Et les poignards d'émail s'approchaient inéluctablement de sa face, tels deux épées de Damoclès.

Brusquement, les larges pattes quittèrent ses épaules, les griffes impérieuses déchirèrent sa peau, et le smilodon voltigea plus loin. Son propre cri de douleur fut couvert par un rugissement guttural singulier auquel le fauve répondit par un feulement menaçant. Aussitôt, Levi roula à couvert et s'accroupit, près à bondir à tout moment. La bête se mit à arpenter nerveusement, babines retroussées, gorge vrombissant, oreilles aplaties, jaugeant son nouvel opposant.

Dans le halo du cristal luminescent, la silhouette effilée d'Eren s'érigeait tel un rempart entre lui et le fauve. Jambes et bras écartés, buste en avant, lèvres retroussées, il avait l'allure aussi bestiale et agressive que le prédateur sanguinaire qui lui faisait front. Un frisson complexe, d'effroi et d'excitation mêlés, vrilla l'échine de Levi quand il reconnut la bête humaine qu'il avait lui-même affrontée.

Pourtant, en dépit de sa vigueur apparente, Levi remarqua les tressaillements qui parcourraient les membres du garçon et les crispations convulsives de ses trapèzes. Il savait pertinemment que sa carence en énergie endiguait sévèrement les réactions de son corps, rendant laborieux le moindre de ses efforts. Il s'étonnait même qu'Eren ait trouvé la force de repousser le fauve. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la vulnérabilité qu'engageaient les crises asthéniques du brun que maintenant qu'il affrontait un danger mortel.

Subitement, la bête sanguinaire bondit sur Eren avec un rugissement effroyable. Les marbrures ornant sa fourrure ondulèrent lorsqu'il déploya ses membres musculeux dans les airs. Sa gueule hérissée s'ouvrit largement tandis que ses crocs et ses griffes impitoyables étincelaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le smilodon, ou tigre à dents de sabre, est un genre de grands félidés préhistoriques ayant vécu en Amérique au Pléistocène (entre 2,5 Ma et 10 ma, période rythmée par les derniers cycles glaciaires). Le smilodon commun, entre autres espèces, est d'une taille comparable au lion et est caractérisé par une musculature hyper-développée, une queue très courte et d'imposantes canines supérieures.  
> Tout comme le lion actuel, le smilodon évoluait préférentiellement dans un milieu ouvert, la toundra, plutôt que dans une forêt tempérée à l'inverse de ce qui est mentionné dans cette fiction.


	42. Reckless

Eren esquiva de justesse l'assaut meurtrier.

Le smilodon fit aussitôt volte-face en poussant un grondement menaçant. Le garçon y répondit par un long feulement guttural qui déconcerta le fauve et fit frémir Levi. Les deux rivaux entamèrent alors un duel de regard intense. Ils grondaient en exhibant leurs canines démesurées et faisaient jouer leurs muscles pour impressionner leur opposant.

Quand il s'était aventuré à leur rencontre, attiré par le sang du sanglier fraîchement abattu, le fauve ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se heurter aux instincts sur-protecteurs d'un autre prédateur, songea Levi non sans fierté. Et même si les membres d'Eren chancelaient, sa redoutable aura suffisait à tenir la bête en respect et à la faire hésiter à repartir avec la charogne pour seul butin.

Pourtant, Levi restait sceptique. Il aurait suffi qu'Eren se change en titan pour terrasser le fauve. Toutefois, en supposant qu'il en fût capable, l'environnement ne lui était pas favorable. En outre, le souffle de la transformation risquait de déraciner les arbres et de blesser gravement Levi.

Mais sous sa forme humaine, il doutait qu'Eren puisse rivaliser contre un monstre qui faisait le triple de son envergure et possédait des dagues en guise de crocs. Il n'avait ni griffes pour se défendre, ni toison ou cuir épais pour tempérer les attaques. Ses redoutables carnassières étaient réduites à des chicots impuissants face à l'énorme masse musculaire du tigre. Au final, même s'il parvenait à contenir sa crise asthénique, ses seuls atouts restaient sa stature, ses réflexes et ses capacités de régénération.

En définitive, leur unique chance de s'en sortir reposait sur l'union de leurs forces respectives, estima Levi. Il espérait que le garçon était bien conscient de leur médiocre alternative, mais c'était sans compter sur sa témérité légendaire.

« Restez en arrière », ordonna Eren, la voix rendue rauque par ses bruits de gorge menaçant.

Une vague d'adrénaline le submergea et instantanément, pallia son inertie en alimentant ses muscles en énergie pure. Son cœur s'emballa; sa respiration s'accéléra; ses pupilles se dilatèrent réduisant ses iris à de minces anneaux flamboyants. Puis sous le regard effaré et impuissant de Levi, il chargea le fauve avec un rugissement furieux.


	43. Fangs And Claws

La bête s'élança à son tour et les deux corps se heurtèrent avec brutalité.

Levi s'entendit crier et jurer après le garçon, avant de seulement songer à dégainer son poignard. Son impuissance le mortifiait. C'était une chose d'affronter un titan avec l'équipement adéquat, mais s'en était une autre de se confronter à un adversaire à arme inégale. Levi était audacieux, mais certainement pas aussi casse-coup qu'Eren. L'âge et l'expérience l'avaient rendu plus prudent, peut-être même trop, pensa sombrement Levi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de taille et, quand bien même il possédait le cran de se jeter à corps perdu dans la mêlée, nul doute qu'il finirait étripé ou égorgé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était guetter une opportunité pour, si ce n'était l'abattre, au moins immobiliser la bête et leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Agilement, Eren évita les coups de patte du smilodon, passa dans son dos et emprisonna son cou trapu. Il arracha à coup de dent des touffes de crinière avant d'arriver à écorcher l'épiderme rosé. Il s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs quand le fauve le fit basculer sous lui. Le garçon se retrouva à la merci de ses membres aux extrémités hérissées de lames tranchantes; la gueule du smilodon fondit aussitôt sur sa gorge nue. Le brun esquiva, mais le croc gigantesque perça son épaule de part en part tandis que les puissantes mâchoires broyaient indifféremment la chair et l'os. Sa gorge vibra d'un cri de douleur qui fit frissonner Levi.

Dos à lui, la disposition du smilodon lui offrit l'ouverture parfaite, mais déjà Eren reprenait l'avantage. Quand la bête desserra son étau, il se jeta de nouveau à son cou. Les corps emmêlés roulèrent à terre, dans les flaques humides, éparpillant la venaison. Peau et fourrure se couvrirent de boue et de sang; la carcasse abandonnée du ragot arrêta finalement leur débâcle. Les poignards d'émail du fauve s'enfoncèrent entre les côtes d'Eren. Ses énormes pattes arrières labourèrent furieusement son thorax et ses cuisses; le brun avait l'impression que ses entrailles allaient se déverser à ses pieds à chaque nouvelle lacération. Pourtant, il tint bon.

À coup de crocs acharnés et d'ongles émoussés, il arracha une première couche de peau et de graisse, puis dénuda les muscles et les artères vitales. Les rugissements menaçants du fauve se muèrent en feulements brisés; il cessa de se débattre et s'évertua à se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Levi sentit arriver l'issue de l'affrontement. Eren enfonça ses doigts dans la plaie, écarta les berges à vif et plongea la gueule pour arracher la carotide palpitante. Un geyser de sang jaillit à gros bouillon et le couvrit d'une étole pourpre luisante. Le smilodon poussa un long jappement d'agonie.

Dans un ultime effort désespéré, il fila en traînant violemment le corps d'Eren encore suspendu à sa gorge. Sa mâchoire ne résista pas et se déboîta, libérant le fauve de son emprise. Le corps du garçon s'effondra, sa tête heurta le sol avec un craquement sinistre pendant que le smilodon disparaissait dans les ténèbres, la respiration sifflante et le pas traînant.

Sans perdre un instant, Levi se précipita auprès d'Eren et l'aida à se redresser. Il inspecta brièvement les ravages : une contusion ouverte au front, une épaule perforée, les flancs écorchés à vif, l'abdomen lacéré à la limite de l'éventration.

« Voilà ce que tu gagnes à vouloir jouer aux braves, morveux, gronda doucement Levi, aussi irrité que soucieux.

\- Où est-il ? s'inquiéta le brun d'un souffle enroué.

\- Parti. Mais il n'ira pas bien loin avec ce que tu lui as mis », le rassura-t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

Eren laissa tomber un soupir soulagé. L'effet de l'adrénaline se dissipait, et l'épuisement et la douleur harassante le rattrapèrent aussitôt. Levi sonda les environs et ajouta sombrement :

« On n'est pas encore tirés d'affaire, gamin : on doit bouger rapidement. Cette bestiole ne chassait peut-être pas seule. Et avec tes tripes à l'air, tu risques d'ameuter tous les prédateurs du coin. »


	44. Jaw

Eren était au bord de la nausée. Il voyait le décor de la salle d'eau valser au rythme des acouphènes qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Il sentait ses plaies poisseuses pulser sur l'écho chaotique de son cœur.

Il ferma les paupières, espérant étouffer ces vertiges hypnotiques, mais même le brouillard aveugle derrière ses paupières continua de tournoyer. Désorienté, il vacilla sur le rebord de la baignoire où il était assis. Un bras puissant le rattrapa avant qu'il ne bascule tout à fait.

« Reste avec moi, gamin », grommela la voix monocorde de Levi.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les deux auréoles vermeilles qui nimbaient les épaules du caporal. Sa chemise lacérée laissait entrevoir de profondes estafilades et une ecchymose violacée à la base de son cou. Levi attendit qu'Eren se stabilise, puis posa le matériel médical qu'il retenait d'un bras et lui offrit de l'autre une bouteille de rhum vieux.

« Un petit coup de gnôle ne te fera pas de mal. »

Eren ne se fit pas prier. La boisson lui échauffa désagréablement la gorge et l'estomac, mais la brûlure eut l'avantage d'anesthésier d'emblée la douleur lancinante au creux de sa mâchoire. Bientôt, l'éthanol libéra ses vapeurs euphorisantes et diffusa dans son corps une chaleur bénigne qui atténua sensiblement ses souffrances éparses.

« Je suis passé aux cuisines, mais il n'y avait plus que de la viande séchée », reprit Levi en lui tendant cette fois une lanière de venaison rabougrie.

Le garçon la refusa avec une grimace rebutée. Il avait une aversion particulière pour la viande transformée, qu'elle fusse cuite, fumée ou séchée, et ne la tolérait que pour faire bonne figure devant ses camarades. Lui, avait besoin de muscles tendres, d'organes imbibés et de sang encore tiède.

« Tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour grailler alors », répliqua âprement le caporal comme pour sermonner un enfant difficile.

Eren songea avec regret aux quartiers de sanglier qu'ils avaient dû abandonner dans la forêt ; il se réconforta avec le rhum. Sa mandibule décalée l'empêchait de fermer tout à fait la bouche, un filet de liquide ambré et de salive dégoulinait perpétuellement sur son menton.

« Doucement sur la bibine. Ce n'est pas le moment de te taper une cuite », prévint Levi en lui reprenant la boisson des mains pour en avaler une gorgée à son tour.

Le brun pensait au contraire que son piètre état était parfait pour duper son métabolisme d'ordinaire si rabat-joie qu'il lui interdisait les joies de l'ivresse. Quand Levi éloigna la bouteille, l'adolescent voulut protester, mais sa mandibule luxée ne l'autorisa qu'à grogner. Le caporal le fustigea d'un regard noir, Eren fit mine de se malaxer ses zygomatiques endoloris, espérant que son bougonnement passerait pour une complainte de douleur.

« Laisse moi voir », dit Levi qui saisit son menton sans attendre son approbation.

Ses doigts tâtèrent ses joues à la recherche de la tête disloquée de la mandibule. La luxation avait empiré à cause de la contraction forcée des muscles, évalua Levi, néanmoins, il pouvait encore la réduire. Il le fit s'asseoir par terre et cala son crâne contre la paroi de la cuve. Le regard de l'adolescent brilla d'appréhension quand il glissa ses pouces dans sa bouche jusqu'aux molaires tandis que ses autres doigts enserraient fermement sa mandibule.

« Ne fais pas cette tête : je sais ce que je fais, asséna Levi. Après une pause, il ajouta : enfin, je crois. »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner que déjà, Levi appuyait sur sa mâchoire tout en la repoussant en arrière. La tête du condyle vint se nicher dans sa loge originelle avec un claquement satisfaisant. La manipulation fut plus pénible que la luxation elle-même, néanmoins le soulagement fut immédiat.

« Merci, caporal », articula Eren comme pour essayer ses mâchoires nouvellement rétablies.

Levi lui répondit par un bref grognement, puis inspecta ses doigts encore humides de la salive du garçon. Deux gouttes de sang bourgeonnaient sur la pulpe de ses pouces.

« Tu as vraiment des dents pointues », fit remarquer Levi, comprenant mieux comment le brun avait pu venir à bout d'un prédateur aussi terrible qu'un smilodon.

Mais Eren ne l'entendit pas. Oublieux de la fatigue et de la douleur, il était soudain subjugué par les perles sanguines dont le chatoiement carmin et le parfum âcre attisaient sensiblement ses appétences.


	45. Conflict

Levi saisit la lueur de convoitise au fond des émeraudes du garçon. Curieusement, il eut très envie de le narguer, mais se retint. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de jouer avec ses appétences carnassières, se raisonna-t-il. Il suçota hâtivement le nectar tentateur affleurant de ses minuscules coupures. Eren retrouva aussitôt ses esprits ; pourtant, même après que les perles vermeilles aient disparues, il frémissait encore d'impatience.

« On doit te débarrasser de tout ça », dit Levi en fronçant le nez devant ses vêtements avachis et la croûte de boue et de sang mêlés qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau.

Levi aida le garçon à se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes, puis défit prudemment le bandage de fortune autour de son ventre lacéré. L'estomac d'Eren se contracta douloureusement au contact de ses doigts. L'hémorragie s'était finalement arrêtée, mais les entailles formaient toujours de larges fosses aux abîmes poisseuses et dont les berges déchiquetées béaient mollement. Levi ne releva aucun signe de l'efficience de sa régénération, pas même une timide vapeur annonciatrice.

« Comment s'est ? demanda Eren en apercevant la mine réprobatrice de Levi.

\- Ça pourrait être pire », éluda-t-il.

Il tourna les vannes de la baignoire ; un gargouillis s'éleva des tuyaux cuivrés avant que l'eau ne jaillisse du robinet. Levi fit se rasseoir Eren sur le bord, puis s'agenouilla devant lui et délassa ses bottes. Le garçon rosit légèrement, troublé par la sollicitude de son supérieur ; puis il piqua un vrai fard quand il défit sa braguette et emporta son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sans plus de cérémonies.

Quand la cuve fut à moitié remplie, Eren se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir las. La surface translucide lui renvoya un reflet macabre : sa face était cachée sous un masque de grenat difforme d'où perçait uniquement l'éclat mordoré de ses yeux. Il se hâta de se nettoyer, révélant une bosse contusionnée sur son front et une coupure balafrant sa lèvre inférieure. Bientôt, l'eau vira au rouge, puis au brun, puis s'opacifia un peu plus lorsque la pellicule argileuse qui le recouvrait s'effrita tout à fait.

À genoux à côté de la baignoire et armé d'un linge humide, Levi rinça brièvement son dos avant de nettoyer avec soin les deux côtés transpercés de son épaule. Il dut éviter la clavicule brisée qui formait un angle singulier sous l'épiderme. De part et d'autre de l'aven de chair, une large morsure ponctuée se dessina. Là encore, les lésions cutanées ne s'amélioraient pas.

« Pourquoi ne te régénères-tu pas ? demanda Levi sur un ton contrarié qui fit hésiter Eren.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus assez d'énergie, répondit-il simplement ; puis il ajouta en haussant son épaule valide : je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne suis pas sensé m'agiter après avoir mangé !

\- Ne prends pas ça à la légère, merdeux ! Ton pseudo acte de bravoure était inconsidéré et inutilement risqué », rétorqua Levi, agacé par son insouciance.

Eren fit volte-face dans la cuve ; le remous envoya des gerbes d'eau souillée que le caporal évita avec un grognement mécontent. La mine partagée entre offense et incompréhension, le garçon se laissa gagner par l'emportement :

« Et alors quoi ? Je peux risquer ma vie contre des titans, mais pas pour nous tirer des griffes d'un tigre ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Un jour, vous m'avez dit de faire mes choix sans que j'aie à les regretter ensuite. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Le brun brava le regard acéré de son supérieur. Il s'étonnait de sa propre audace, mais, même s'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait finir par le regretter, il était bien trop harassé pour pouvoir retenir son exaspération. Levi secoua la tête en fronçant durement les sourcils ; il était d'autant plus irrité qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments pour contrer ses propres paroles.

« Fais attention : tu t'es déjà permis de me donner un ordre et maintenant, tu me tiens tête, argua-t-il, blessé dans sa dignité. Je devrais te punir pour ça. »

Le caporal estimait que la menace suffirait à rabattre le caquet insolent de l'adolescent, mais c'était sans compter sur son obstination. Le menton outrageusement haussé et les yeux brillants de colère, Eren ne se défit pas.

« Si protéger nos vies était de l'insubordination, alors oui, vous avez raison : j'ai vraiment besoin d'une punition », répliqua Eren, incapable de maîtriser l'inflexion sarcastique dans sa voix.

Levi le darda en silence, secrètement aussi impressionné que courroucé par son effronterie. L'épuisement et le stress mettaient les nerfs d'Eren à fleur de peau, reconnut le caporal, mais il ne se montrerait pas plus conciliant pour autant. Il sortit de sa poche arrière son couteau-papillon et le fit tournoyer habilement. Puis, sa voix se fit aussi tranchante que la lame qu'il pointa sous le menton d'Eren :

« Pour sûr, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me défier, merdeux. »


	46. Amorality

Levi avait tiré son couteau sur un coup de tête ; pur réflexe rémanent, hérité de ses jeunes années dans les ruelles malfamées de la Ville souterraine.

À cette époque, la violence et la peur étaient ses uniques armes de persuasions. Sa garantie de survie. Mais, une fois enrôlé dans l'armée, Erwin lui avait fait comprendre que, à la surface, l'intimidation n'était pas une source de respect pérenne et fiable. Par la force des choses, Levi avait dû apprendre à tempérer ses instincts bagarreurs et disposer sa fougue au service de l'intérêt général.

En dépit de ses origines et de ses manières bourrues, il était devenu un officier estimé pour son ardeur au combat et ses capacités inégalables. Jamais Levi ne brutalisait ses subordonnés, ni les réprimandait par des sanctions corporelles ; il n'usait de la force que pour refluer les querelles intestines plutôt que pour asseoir son joug.

De temps à autre pourtant, son sang bouillonnait d'impatience et sa lame le démangeait furieusement. Ces impulsions survenaient le plus souvent à proximité d'une rixe effervescente, durant les réunions interminables avec ses supérieurs ou encore, lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté à un rival. Néanmoins, la tension et la colère n'étaient pas les seules causes ; certains individus, parfois des inconnus, pour qui il ne nourrissait aucun ressentiment, éveillaient aussi ses vicieux instincts. Eren était précisément une de ses personnes et Levi devait bien l'admettre, le garçon l'obsédait plus que de raison.

Cette fois-là au tribunal, sous couvert de la nécessité de prouver que le garçon était inoffensif, il s'était volontiers laissé emporter, mais cette expérience l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Alors, quand Eren était tombé dans sa décadence carnassière, il avait offert à Levi l'opportunité de déchaîner ses pulsions latentes et d'exercer son art néfaste en toute impunité. Les convenances étaient d'autant plus idéales que le garçon était le seul capable de supporter physiquement et psychologiquement ses excentricités. Tout comme Levi supportait les siennes. Mais par-dessus tout, le caporal savait qu'Eren ne le jugerait pas, d'abord, parce qu'il avait perdu ce droit en acceptant sa nature bestiale, mais aussi parce que cette même nature semblait avoir transfiguré les perspectives de sa moralité.

Levi soutint son regard émeraude, un peu incrédule, mais toujours aussi effronté, et sut intuitivement ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Toutefois, ce n'était pas uniquement la rancune suscitée par l'impudence éhontée du garçon qui le motivait.

« Tu as des couilles, gamin, mais tu ignores vraiment quand t'arrêter », asséna-t-il froidement.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Ses iris étaient assombris par la colère, mais brillaient de larmes de fatigue acides qui lui irritaient les yeux. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Levi attrapa sa figure. Ses doigts s'enfonçant durement dans ses joues retinrent le hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlées du garçon.

« N'aggrave pas ton cas, Jäger. Je sais que tu penses que je suis injuste, mais, qui a tort ou raison, je m'en cogne. Le problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas quand ta répartie devient de l'insolence, débita sévèrement Levi avant de le relâcher brusquement.

\- Je vous ais toujours respecté, monsieur », réprouva timidement Eren, soudain conscient d'avoir été trop loin.

Levi ne rétorqua pas de suite. Avec un mélange de crainte et de résignation, Eren l'observa contourner la cuve pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord opposé du côté de son épaule valide, puis tirer son avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Le cœur du garçon s'emballa drôlement lorsque Levi fit courir ses doigts sur le grain lisse de son épiderme, depuis le creux de son coude jusqu'à l'intérieur de son poignet, pour y chasser les goûtes d'eau. Quand il remonta en suivant une veine saillante, sa peau tannée se hérissa de chair de poule.

La douceur du contact le surprit et le calma instantanément. Eren avait beau savoir qu'elle précédait une sournoise tempête de sévices, un nouvel engouement déplacé prit le pas sur son appréhension.

« Vraiment ? répliqua enfin Levi. Ton putain d'orgueil semble prétendre le contraire pourtant, et avec ton merdier de cette nuit, je ne suis pas d'humeur à le supporter. Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ta langue, mais avant tout... »


	47. In The Name Of Authority

La phrase laissée en suspens fit se recroqueviller Eren au fond de son bain ; seuls émergeaient sa tête, ses genoux et son bras gauche monopolisé par son supérieur. Toutefois, ce n'était pas tant le couteau de Levi qui l'intimidait, pas plus que le timbre tranchant de sa voix, mais surtout son regard cristallin irisé d'éclats argentés pareils à ceux de l'acier de sa lame. Le brun se trouva bien ridicule d'être soudain si confus alors qu'il fanfaronnait fièrement quelques secondes auparavant. Il pouvait aisément défier une horde de titans ou affronter un fauve affamé, mais se trouvait totalement démuni face à Levi, réalisa Eren.

« Mais quoi ? répéta-t-il timidement comme le silence du caporal s'éternisait.

\- Je vais t'apprendre la discipline », répondit évasivement Levi en séchant consciencieusement la peau tannée de son bras.

Eren savait pertinemment ce que présageaient ses paroles : pour Levi, la discipline s'enseignait par la douleur. Il avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépens que son supérieur était exceptionnellement inspiré quand il s'agissait d'appliquer sa doctrine, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais surpris à employer la violence comme châtiment. Curieusement, Eren ne se formalisait en rien de l'immoralité de l'intention, bien qu'il l'appréhendait intuitivement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? », s'enquit-t-il, piqué par une curiosité morbide.

Le caporal ne répondit pas, mais intérieurement, il était ravi de la réaction d'Eren. Il en était certain à présent : sa psychologie avait subi une véritable révolution depuis sa fringale originelle. Toutefois, il pouvait difficilement jauger l'amplitude d'une mutation aussi abstraite ; il doutait même que le garçon ait conscience de sa conception déformée de la moralité. Par ailleurs, s'il était évident que l'apathie d'Eren s'appliquait aux agissements des autres, Levi ignorait ce qu'il était capable de faire, d'accepter et de cautionner.

« Prends une grande inspiration », conseilla-t-il à Eren avant de faire courir la pointe de sa lame le long de son avant-bras.

Eren ferma machinalement les yeux, appréhendant la morsure imminente de l'acier. Son épiderme se tendit, puis s'échauffa, avant de céder sous le fil aiguisé qui trancha avec autant de soin que d'efficacité les fibres de collagènes entre les deux couches superficielles de sa peau. Étrangement, la douleur lui parvenait en décalage par rapport à la pénétration de l'arme. Elle était certes moins pénible que ses morsures auto-infligées, mais le supplice dura bien plus longtemps.

Après les premières incisions, Eren s'efforça de détourner son attention de sa peine : il se concentra sur le cheminement de la lame et sur la poigne de son supérieur autour de son bras. Il donnait à Levi l'impression d'attendre sagement la fin de son tourment. Pourtant, derrière ses paupières closes, Eren suivait avec autant d'intérêt que de curiosité la genèse de l'œuvre dermique. Guettant les picotements le long des plaies, il tentait de recomposer mentalement les arabesques que dessinait la plume d'acier, mais la brûlure anesthésiante lui faisait perdre le fil.

Quand la morsure glacée cessa finalement, Eren laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Il découvrit son bras strié de petits torrents carmin jaillissant d'entre les lèvres de fines entailles. Levi mouilla un linge propre et le passa délicatement sur la peau meurtrie, dévoilant une empreinte pourpre parfaitement nette et régulière. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture élégante de son supérieur esquissant les lettres de son prénom.

Fasciné par la gravure sordide, Eren retraça d'un doigt tremblant le « L » majuscule incrustée dans l'épiderme. Le contact lui arracha une grimace douloureuse, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Au-delà de l'esthétisme du tatouage, l'idée de porter le nom de son héros à même sa peau l'exaltait étrangement ; mais son cœur se serra aussitôt quand il réalisa que l'enluminure était éphémère. Cependant, l'intention de son supérieur n'étant certainement pas de le complaire, il garda pour lui son enthousiasme déplacé. Levi interrompit le fil de ses pensées quand il décréta sévèrement :

« Maintenant, je suis certain que tu te rappelleras qui commande ici. »


	48. Fantasy

Tout son corps frémissait sous des milliers de minuscules morsures froides et pénétrantes. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était survenue, la douleur s'arrêta.

Eren s'aperçut alors que sa peau était couverte de gravures sanguinolentes. Pas une parcelle de chair n'était épargnée. Des larmes de sang dégoulinaient des balafres et le striaient de toute part.

Il essuya le dos de sa main et observa plus attentivement les courbes indentées. Les scarifications s'enchevêtraient les unes dans les autres, se recoupaient, se chevauchaient. Parfaitement identiques, elles reprenaient en chœur les mêmes lettres délicates, composaient un même nom, formaient une kyrielle répétitive et inlassable.

Eren remonta le long de son bras, inspecta l'arrière de son coude puis passa sur son buste et son ventre ; le nom y était lisible dans n'importe quel sens. Là où passait ses doigts curieux, les entailles se refermaient instantanément ; la nouvelle peau claire des cicatrices contrastait avec son hâle d'origine. Son épiderme devint rapidement bigarré de teintes pâles à basanées en passant par le bistre et le pourpre.

Un mouvement attira son attention entre ses cuisses. Eren fut aussitôt happé par deux prunelles d'une clarté cristalline sertit dans un visage élégant à la peau de marbre blanc.

Le nom résonna dans sa tête en écho aux gravures muettes parcheminant son corps.

Le regard magnétique se voila derrière des mèches ébène quand l'homme se pencha sur son aine. Eren l'observa recueillir du bout de la langue une perle carmine à la commissure d'une entaille en forme de « L », puis s'en aller courir le long de la courbe du « e ». Sa bouche rosée baisa la pointe du « v » et enfin, souffla vicieusement sur le « i ».

Eren frémissait et gémissait, autant de la vison purement érotique que de la frustration insupportable, car même s'il voyait les lèvres toucher sa peau, il n'en ressentait jamais la caresse. Et quand il voulut glisser une main dans les crins soyeux, l'homme s'échappa habilement sans qu'il n'ait pu seulement l'effleurer.

Il se posta alors devant lui et brandit un couteau effilé. Le reflet argenté lui renvoya son regard vert parsemé d'éclats dorés, juste avant que l'arme ne fonde droit sur sa gorge.

Puis Eren se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en nage et le cœur battant une chamade effrénée. Il perçut aussitôt une moiteur tiède suinter entre ses cuisses, séquelle de son plaisir nocturne, tandis que son sexe mollissait lentement. Des visions sanglantes se confondaient à d'autres plus sensuelles ; il dut se concentrer pour démêler les souvenirs concrets des fantaisies abstraites.

À côté de son lit, Levi somnolait sur une chaise, sa respiration régulière comblait le silence. Il avait insisté pour le veiller cette nuit, se rappela le brun, craignant probablement qu'il ne succombe soit à ses blessures, soit à une nouvelle fringale carnassière. Inconsciemment, Eren s'attarda sur ses traits fins éclairés par les lueurs de l'aube filtrants à travers les interstices des volets. L'image vaporeuse d'un Levi désinvolte, singulièrement érotique, se superposa à celui innocemment endormit.

Pour la première fois, Eren réalisa que son supérieur était loin de susciter uniquement sa faim. Il convoitait son corps de deux manières inconditionnelles, mais diamétralement opposées : l'une étant destructive et pernicieuse, l'autre affective et charnelle.


	49. Resolution

« L'antalgique devrait faire effet rapidement. La priorité est de s'occuper de l'infection maintenant », déclara Hanji une fois qu'elle eut pansé la minuscule piqûre laissée par son aiguille.

Levi la regarda disparaître dans la salle d'eau attenante, puis reporta son attention sur l'alité. Accablé par la fièvre et l'infection qui se répandait insidieusement, Eren s'agitait et délirait dans son repos plus éreintant que réparateur. Il s'éveillait régulièrement, le regard vitreux et la bouche pâteuse, réclamait à boire ou marmottait indistinctement avant de retomber inconscient. Parfois, Levi croyait distinguer son nom dans ses appels plaintifs.

S'il avait d'abord été en colère contre Eren et son tempérament sanguin, avec le recul, son courroux s'était reporté sur lui-même. Levi se tenait responsable de la dégradation de l'état du garçon. Un sentiment d'échec lui laissait un arrière-goût amer comme il lui semblait avoir absolument tout fait de travers.

Son insouciance les avait mis en danger mortel, mais il avait été bien incapable de les en protéger et c'était finalement le plus jeune qui les avait tirés de ce mauvais pas au prix de son sang. Ses premiers soins n'avaient pas non plus suffi à prévenir l'infection des blessures d'Eren. Par ailleurs, s'il ne s'était pas endormi à son chevet, il aurait pu solliciter l'aide d'Hanji plus tôt. Pour finir, il n'avait même pas prévu de quoi subvenir aux besoins hors normes du garçon.

Hanji s'efforçait de le déculpabiliser, plaidant qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que lui, mais son empathie l'irrita plus qu'elle ne le consola. Malgré tout, Levi, qui exécrait s'apitoyer sur son sort, préférait disposer sa rancœur à des fins productives plutôt que de s'embourber dans des remords pernicieux.

« Il faut faire baisser sa température », annonça Hanji quand elle reparut avec une cuvette d'eau et des linges propres.

Saisissant l'opportunité de se rendre utile, Levi s'empara des tissus et les noya dans l'eau fraîche. Sitôt qu'il les apposa sur le front et les poignets d'Eren, sa respiration devint immédiatement moins laborieuse. Il hydrata ensuite ses lèvres sèches pendant qu'Hanji s'occupait de ses blessures. Prudemment, elle retira le large pansement sur le ventre d'Eren. Il geignit douloureusement quand la gaze décolla les escarres des plaies enflées d'où suinta une sécrétion purulente.

Le corps souffreteux et haletant inspirait à Levi un mélange de dégoût et de malaise. Il exécrait particulièrement cette sensation écrasante qui lui comprimait la poitrine et lui nouait la gorge à chacune des plaintes d'Eren. Il implorait derrière ses lèvres étroitement serrées qu'il se taise pour de bon.

« Tu as examiné tes blessures depuis hier soir ? » s'enquit Hanji, se doutant que le brun n'avait pas dû prendre particulièrement soin de lui : il portait encore ses vêtements déchirés et boueux comme il n'avait pas quitté le chevet du blessé depuis la veille.

Levi haussa nonchalamment les épaules, mais sous le regard insistant et concerné d'Hanji, il écarta un pan de sa chemise et souleva le pansement rudimentaire couvrant une de ses épaules. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et l'enjoignit de surveiller attentivement l'évolution des plaies.

« Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui, préconisa-t-elle aussi, bien qu'elle présentait déjà une réponse négative.

\- J'ai bien assez récupéré, répliqua-t-il, puis il ajouta en désignant l'alité : et il faut bien s'occuper de la bleusaille si on ne veut pas avoir ses deux mères-poules sur le dos. »

Hanji nettoya l'abdomen meurtri d'Eren et y apposa un cataplasme à base d'argile, de consoude et d'huiles essentielles qu'elle recouvrit d'un linge humide. Elle traita les entailles, moins profondes mais tout aussi corrompues, sur le haut de ses cuisses et les multiples contusions tuméfiées qui parcheminaient son corps.

« Pourquoi ses blessures se sont-elles infectées et pas les miennes ? interrogea Levi.

\- Tout simplement parce que son organisme n'est pas habitué à faire face aux menaces, expliqua Hanji en continuant ses soins. Sa capacité de régénération renouvelle constamment son système immunitaire ce qui fait que ses anticorps ne savent pas se défendre contre les agents pathogènes, même les moins nocifs. Sans compter son état anémique et sous-alimenté qui empêche également la guérison des tissus.

\- En fait, sans son pouvoir, Eren est foutrement vulnérable », conclut-il sèchement et la brune acquiesça, navrée.

Au même moment, Levi la retint de justesse d'examiner le bras bandé d'Eren, prétextant une simple foulure, il l'invita à soigner son épaule transpercée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter la réprobation de sa supérieure hiérarchique et le risque d'une suspension disciplinaire pour maltraitance en plus de ses tribulations existantes.

Levi en avait conscience : la situation était bien plus complexe et précaire qu'il ne l'avait escompté la veille.

Tant qu'il ne recouvrait pas un semblant d'énergie indispensable à sa régénération, Eren ne se remettrait pas de ses blessures. En outre, avec l'épuisement et la maladie qui le guettaient, les deux officiers appréhendaient une nouvelle frénésie enragée d'un instant à l'autre.

Les prodigieuses aptitudes de l'adolescent étaient certes aussi admirables que fascinantes, en convenait le caporal, mais parallèlement, les aléas qu'engageait sa mutation se révélaient toujours plus néfastes. Sous des prétextes purement égoïstes et intéressés, Levi résolut de ne plus jamais laisser Eren être la victime collatérale de ses choix, ni de ses propres déficiences.


	50. Way-out

« Il a besoin de manger. Sans tarder », déclara Levi à Hanji dont le regard noisette s'assombrit sensiblement.

Son injonction concrétisa brusquement leur principal tourment demeuré tacite jusque-là.

Leur camp n'avait plus de réserve de viande fraîche. Il devait être ravitaillé dans les prochains jours, mais les deux officiers doutaient qu'Eren attendît jusque-là. Levi ne pouvait pas non plus aller chasser dans son état actuel. Il avait proposé l'assistance de Sasha, chasseuse émérite, toutefois Hanji s'était farouchement opposée à impliquer les membres de l'escouade dans leur projet clandestin.

« C'est bien trop risqué, pour Eren comme pour nous, avait-elle insisté avant de suggérer à son tour : pourquoi ne pas récupérer ta prise d'hier ? »

Levi objecta qu'après le passage des charognards pendant la nuit, il ne devait rester de la carcasse que les os et les morceaux les plus ingrats. Il lui apparut que, s'ils ne pouvaient pas nourrir le garçon, ils pouvaient au moins empêcher sa faim de se manifester. Levi proposa alors de le maintenir inconscient, mais Hanji signala que, dans son état, l'assommer à coup de sédatifs risquait de le tuer ou, au mieux, de le plonger dans le coma.

« On est dans une impasse, soupira la brune une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour de la question ; puis elle ajouta, la mine inhabituellement grave : tu sais, je pense que si on avait respecté les besoins d'Eren plutôt que de lui imposer ce qui nous semblait le plus commode, on n'en serait peut-être pas là. »

Levi ne saisit pas où elle voulait en venir et Hanji s'expliqua avec une nouvelle effervescence. Elle avait rapidement compris que le garçon ne nécessitait pas un rythme spécifique et pouvait s'alimenter selon ses envies. Pourtant, à l'inverse de ce que dictaient les instincts d'Eren, ils l'avaient plutôt habitué à se rationner en moindre abondance, mais de manière régulière. Elle supposait que le brun était capable de constituer des réserves énergétiques, mais que son organisme n'en avait pas eu la possibilité avec le régime qu'ils lui avaient astreint.

« Exactement comme un animal qui se préparerait à passer l'hiver. Comme un ours en fait, se fit-elle la remarque, pensive.

\- Les ours sont trop solitaires et casaniers. Omnivores qui plus est, contesta Levi. Rien à voir avec le gamin. Lui est un carnassier sociable : c'est un loup.

\- Au risque de te contredire, Eren n'a pas de meute, avisa Hanji que cette digression naturaliste amusait beaucoup même si elle s'éloignait ostensiblement du problème originel.

\- Tu as tort : il en a une, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Nous sommes sa meute et lui en est le mâle dominant, en quelque sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea la brune, incrédule.

\- Une intuition. Et puis, même s'il n'éprouve pas d'empathie à l'égard de ses proies, il lui est inenvisageable de nuire aux individus de son entourage. En prime, il les protège au péril de sa vie », assura Levi et le garçon grogna faiblement dans son sommeil comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Les réminiscences de la veille s'imposèrent inévitablement à lui. L'expression terrible d'Eren, son aura aussi redoutable qu'indéfectible lorsqu'il s'était dressé entre lui et le fauve, mais aussi sa propre terreur quand il s'était jeter à corps perdu sous les poignards d'émail. Levi en était persuadé : le brun n'aurait pas considéré prendre autant de risque s'il avait été seul face au monstre.

« Tu n'es pas objectif, Levi, le charria pourtant Hanji avec une moue sceptique. La réaction d'Eren pouvait tout aussi bien être un élan de possessivité. Peut-être voulait-il seulement défendre son territoire de chasse ou mieux encore, la proie que ce concurrent menaçait de lui ravir : toi. »

Levi doutait franchement que ce fût le mobile d'Eren. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier la pertinence de la remarque, même désinvolte, d'Hanji.

Depuis la fringale initiale du garçon, il avait remarqué que son regard couvait parfois un éclat mystérieux que Levi trouvait aussi dérangeant qu'envoûtant. Il en avait rapidement saisi la nature, purement envieuse et bestiale, et l'avait acceptée avec une déférence qu'il savait inappropriée. Et lorsque les émeraudes incandescentes le sondaient de la sorte, Levi éprouvait l'envie singulière d'encourager ses désirs, et même de satisfaire sa gourmandise déplacée. Il se demandait si d'autre que lui faisait aussi l'objet de la convoitise du garçon, bien que cette éventualité l'irritait inexplicablement.

Soudain inspiré par ses élucubrations, une idée aussi périlleuse que diablement excitante s'imposa à Levi telle une évidence. Il retint un sourire belliqueux lorsqu'il annonça à Hanji :

« Je crois que je tiens enfin notre échappatoire. »


	51. Hungry For More

Le début de matinée était déjà bien avancé lorsque Levi se résolut à quitter le chevet du blessé, quand bien même il ignorait ce qui l'avait retenu jusque-là. En définitive, l'échéance de voir débarquer les deux amis d'enfance d'Eren, que son absence allait inévitablement finir par alerter, le motiva. En outre, s'il ne se montrait pas bientôt, les bidasses en profiteraient certainement pour flâner et bâcler leurs corvées.

Laissé aux bons soins d'Hanji, Eren reprit connaissance en début d'après-midi. Les effets anesthésiant du sédatif commençaient alors à se dissiper et la douleur revenait progressivement le harceler. Les brumes néfastes de la fièvre s'étant enfin dispersées, il était à nouveau sensé, quoiqu'un peu groggy et amorphe. Étonnement, les premières pensées qui s'imposèrent à lui d'emblée ne furent pas les événements tumultueux de la veille, mais les réminiscences de son rêve sulfureux où figurait le caporal Levi.

« Le cataplasme a bien stabilisé l'infection. J'en poserais un nouveau dès demain, commenta Hanji une fois qu'elle lui eut retiré l'emplâtre argileux et administré une nouvelle dose de morphine. Ta température est encore élevée par contre. »

Toujours sous le choc de sa soudaine épiphanie, Eren considéra à peine la nouvelle de la dégradation de son état de santé. Il fut bien plus étonné qu'alarmé, car il se rappelait clairement s'être éveillé à l'aube naissante, d'avoir contemplé son supérieur endormi avant de s'être traîné jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour effacer les séquelles de son fantasme. Il avait, semblait-il, été si troublé par ses révélations qu'il ne s'était pas même aperçu de l'altération de ses blessures.

Eren ne s'expliquait pas vraiment cet entichement qu'il jugeait autant irrationnel qu'impertinent au vu des traitements sévères, à la frontière de la persécution, que lui avait infligés Levi. Jusqu'alors, il avait attribué son obsession pour l'officier à une admiration puérile, puis, après sa décadence, à ses nouvelles appétences morbides.

À bien des égards pourtant, cette réalité lui apparaissait comme une évidence : elle résolvait bon nombre d'interrogations, expliquait bien des réactions et comportements vis-à-vis du caporal. Et en dépit de la surprise et de la confusion que ses sentiments impliquaient, Eren n'en était pas moins prompt à les accepter avec un mélange tout aussi déconcertant d'euphorie et d'appréhension.

Hanji interrompit brusquement le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se saisit avec précaution de son bras bandé. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa et son cœur s'affola sensiblement. Ses muscles se crispèrent, paralysés par l'indécision ; il se dit qu'il attirerait l'attention en asseyant d'esquiver le diagnostic de l'adjudant-chef Hanji, mais s'il ne tentait rien, la découverte de la scarification éponyme était inévitable. D'un côté comme de l'autre, sa décision causerait assurément des ennuis à son supérieur. En outre, il était passablement irrité à l'idée de révéler ce don intime, certes surtout malsain, mais qu'il désirait garder exclusivement pour lui seul.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Eren, la brune se contenta d'imprimer des petits moulinets à l'articulation, ses doigts survolant simplement le bandage.

« Levi pensait que tu t'étais foulé le poignet, mais ça n'a pas l'air bien méchant, commenta Hanji en reposant finalement son bras.

\- Comment va le caporal ? s'enquit aussitôt Eren, la voix faible, mais étrangement croassante.

\- Bien mieux que toi, fit la brune.

\- Il est toujours en colère après moi ? demanda-t-il timidement avec une moue inquiète.

\- S'il est en colère, c'est après lui, certainement pas toi ! Bien au contraire : je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi soucieux, assura Hanji l'air visiblement étonné de la réflexion du garçon. Puis craignant d'en avoir trop dit, elle s'empressa d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence : ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça surtout. »

Elle changea promptement de sujet et entreprit de lui résumer la situation depuis que Levi était venu la chercher en catastrophe le matin même. Un moment, elle insinua qu'ils avaient trouvé une alternative aux manques de vivres, mais éluda les interrogations d'Eren en lui réclamant à son tour des détails de l'incident avec le smilodon.

Elle l'interrogea tantôt sur ses impressions, tantôt sur ses motivations, mais Eren n'avait aucune certitude. Dans le feu de l'action, ses pulsions sanguinaires avaient paralysé aussi bien son entendement que ses émotions. Néanmoins, avant que ces derniers ne s'éteignent au profit de son seul instinct de survie, il se souvenait de sa terreur immense lorsqu'il avait perçu la menace qui planait sur eux.

Cette peur ancestrale, ancrée dans le cortex reptilien de son cerveau, il en avait ressenti l'écho chaque fois que son corps s'était mis intuitivement sur le qui-vive. Et, à présent qu'il les avait éprouvées dans toute leur véhémence, Eren saisissait mieux l'intérêt de ses intuitions primitives et était plus que jamais disposé à les accepter.

En définitive, Hanji prit en pitié le garçon, que ses efforts pour se remémorer l'incident avaient considérablement exténué, et consentit à lui donner un peu de répit. Pour autant, Eren aurait bien été incapable de s'abandonner au repos : il était trop émoustillé par les propos mystérieux de sa supérieure au sujet du caporal Levi. Par ailleurs, ses peines physiques et la sensation de faim qui lui tenaillait les entrailles le rendaient sadiquement conscient de sa déplorable condition.

« Repose-toi : tu en auras besoin pour ce soir », lui conseilla Hanji juste avant de quitter sa chambre, le laissant sur sa faim avec une nouvelle énigme frustrante à digérer.


	52. Traps

Comme Levi s'y était attendu, ses subordonnés, avides d'actions et de retentissements, ne furent pas ravis de voir leur après-midi d'entraînement remplacée par une autre session de ménage. Et quand Jean, la langue toujours bien pendue, se plaignit de ces corvées imprévues, il en gagna instantanément de nouvelles. Après ça, personne ne se risqua à défier l'humeur massacrante du caporal. Sitôt que ce dernier eut réparti les différentes tâches, Armin et Mikasa vinrent le trouver et, sans surprise, le confrontèrent à propos de l'absence d'Eren.

« Hanji réquisitionne Jäger pour la journée, prétexta Levi avec un haussement d'épaule machinal qui, dans un éclair de douleur, lui rappela ses blessures à son bon souvenir.

\- Encore des examens ? Demanda Armin avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux que le caporal n'apprécia guère.

\- Je suppose, répondit-il, préférant l'omission à l'embrouillamini d'un mensonge. Ça fait un bail que je ne me préoccupe plus des manies d'Hanji. Mettez-vous au boulot maintenant. »

D'un regard discret, Armin retint Mikasa de répliquer. Quand les deux recrues l'eurent salué, poings sur le cœur, et s'apprêtèrent à tourner les talons, Levi crut bon d'ajouter :

« Ackerman, Arlert. À moins que vous ne vouliez soutenir Kirstein dans ses besognes, je ne veux pas vous voir rôder autour des quartiers d'Eren. »

Le caporal n'ignorait pas que, avec la perspicacité du blond et la méfiance de la sœur, aucun d'eux n'était aisé à duper, qui plus est s'il s'agissait du sort de leur ami. À un moment ou un autre, ils finiraient bien par découvrir le pot-aux-roses, mais Levi espérait le plus tard possible. À la différence d'Eren toutefois, il ne doutait pas tant de la réaction de ses acolytes : leur amitié prévaudrait immanquablement sur les apparences aberrantes de la situation, pensait-il. En revanche, lui n'était pas à l'abri de leur ressentiment lorsqu'ils réaliseraient que Levi avait sciemment encouragé les vices d'Eren. Au reste, quel que soit le lien infaillible qui les unissait, il savait pertinemment que ses amis ne comprendraient et n'accepteraient jamais aussi bien que lui cette part d'ombre et d'horreur qu'abritait le garçon.

Pensif, Levi les observait s'éloigner quand Sasha s'avança à son tour devant lui.

« M'sieur, vous ne m'avez pas assigné mes corvées, dit-elle nerveusement : une erreur d'inattention ne ressemblait pas au caporal et elle craignait visiblement de ne pas avoir compris ses propres affectations.

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Braus. Tu es avec moi, répondit Levi. Tu t'y connais en piégeage, non ? »

La brunette acquiesça avec enthousiasme, ravie à l'idée d'exercer ses talents de trappeuse. Pendant que Levi les emmenait jusqu'à l'aile logistique du bastion, il lui fit part de son intention de poser des pièges dans la forêt afin d'avoir régulièrement de la viande fraîche à disposition, notamment s'ils épuisaient, comme alors, leur réserve avant la livraison des nouveaux vivres. Quand Sasha se proposa d'aller chasser elle-même ou bien d'assister Levi, ce dernier l'en défendit, prétextant la menace des carnivores environnants.

« Vous savez, j'y suis habituée. À Dauper, les loups sont aussi gros que les chevaux ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Levi d'un ton sec, mais la forêt montagneuse n'est pas le territoire de chasse des grands félins. »

Intriguée, Sasha l'interrogea. Il lui confia avoir aperçu la robe mouchetée et les crocs démesurés d'un smilodon, mais se garda bien de préciser qu'il avait pu les apprécier de très près. L'anecdote impressionna assez la brunette pour la dissuader d'entreprendre une virée cynégétique par elle-même.

« Je pense qu'on trouvera ce qu'il nous faut ici, dit-il en entrant dans une remise encombrée. J'y ai dégoté un arc à notre arrivée. Il doit bien y avoir des pièges à mâchoires…

\- Si je peux me permettre, m'sieur, objecta aussitôt Sasha, ce genre de piège est inutilement barbare. Dangereux pour les chasseurs même. »

Levi, qui n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance au moyen d'acquisition tant qu'il était efficient, lui donna libre court sur la manière de procéder. Lui-même était un novice dans le domaine du piégeage : il en connaissait les rudiments, mais n'avait jamais poussé la curiosité plus loin. Il préférait de loin l'exaltation de la chasse active aux rétributions commodes de la collecte.

Toutefois, la conversation passionnée de Sasha en la matière attisa son intérêt. Quand elle dénicha une bonne longueur de corde fine, elle lui expliqua comment confectionner un piège à collet. La brunette préconisait un nœud particulier, assez compliqué, qui permettait de donner du lest aux collets dès que l'animal piégé cessait de se débattre. La qualité des dispositifs résidait dans la simplicité conjuguée à une ingéniosité discrète, découvrit Levi. Sasha affirmait d'ailleurs que la satisfaction d'un piège artisanal qui s'avérait efficace valait bien celle de l'aboutissement d'une longue traque.

« On peut aussi construire un assommoir avec seulement une grosse pierre et un bâton. L'avantage, c'est que tout ce dont on a besoin se trouve déjà dans la forêt », s'emballa Sasha.

En début d'après-midi, ils étaient déjà parés, équipés seulement du strict minimum : des cordes fines, mais résistantes, deux nasses rouillées qu'ils avaient dénichées au dernier moment, des pommes et du choux frais pour appâter le gibier.

À peine fussent-ils engagés dans le halo vert filtré par la canopée que Sasha interrompit instinctivement son babillage et devint tout à fait silencieuse. La jeune fille évoluait avec l'agilité et l'assurance d'une longue expérience. L'habitude de la forêt, devina Levi, était pour elle une seconde nature.

À l'inverse, lui se trouvait singulièrement maladroit. Et tandis qu'il s'enfonçait entre les arbres, un sentiment de malaise, sorte de chaos d'angoisse et de solitude mêlées, le prit brusquement au corps. Les pénibles réminiscences de la veille attisèrent une paranoïa inhabituelle : face à l'hostilité latente qui le cernait, il se sentait ridiculement vulnérable, comme amputé d'un membre ou privé d'un de ses sens.


	53. Bloodletting

Ils continuèrent de longer la lisière par l'intérieur jusqu'à déboucher dans un sous-bois clairsemé qui s'ouvrait sur une trouée. L'endroit pullulait de terriers de lapins. Localisé trop à promiscuité du camp toutefois, Levi n'y avait jamais conduit Eren de crainte qu'un de ses camarades ne tombe sur lui dans une position compromettante. Pour son projet de piégeage en revanche, la garenne était idéale.

Ils dissimulèrent les nasses dans des futaies et disposèrent les pièges à collet sous les arbres autour de la clairière. La fabrication des assommoirs requit plus de patience, la difficulté étant de dénicher des pierres assez lourdes pour abattre l'animal piégé d'un seul coup.

« Trop léger, le lapin sera juste hébété et pourra se dégager. Pas assez lourd, il risque d'être gravement blessé et à l'agonie », expliqua Sasha, la mine grave.

Ils se mirent rapidement en quête des matériaux, mais à cause de ses bras invalides, Levi se trouva vite indisposé par le port des lourdes charges. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de déléguer les tâches ingrates à ses subordonnés, mais exceptionnellement, il profita du prétexte de son grade pour s'en dispenser. Tandis que Sasha parcourrait les sous-bois, lui s'était installé en bordure de la clairière et s'affairait à tailler des encoches dans d'épais bâtons, puis à monter les éléments des dispositifs.

Sa paranoïa ulcérante ne le lâchait plus et sans la présence de la jeune fille pour l'en détourner, sa solitude ne pouvait que l'encourager. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant ou de rabaissant, en convenait Levi, à ce qu'il se trouve oppressé dans ces bois qu'il savait abriter de formidables menaces à ses heures les plus sombres. Et l'écho lancinant au creux de ses épaules estropiées lui rappelait cruellement son impuissance.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas réellement là la source princeps de ses préoccupations. Son sentiment d'insécurité résidait essentiellement en l'absence d'Eren à ses côtés, réalisait Levi.

Depuis l'éveil de ses terribles instincts, leurs tribulations les avaient pas mal rapprochés, le garçon et lui. À bien des égards même, Levi n'avait jamais été autant en phase avec un autre être humain. Et ces moments privilégiés qu'ils partageaient à la nuit tombée avaient fait naître une confiance inédite, fondée sur des menées d'aucuns jugeraient malsaines, mais que Levi chérissait au-delà de ce qu'il s'admettait. Le brun aimait aussi à penser qu'il était le seul devant lequel Eren accepterait jamais de se révéler dans toute son effroyable splendeur.

Pour autant, Levi ne s'était certainement pas attendu à s'attacher autant, au point même de se languir de la présence rassurante d'Eren à la première difficulté. Mortifié, il essaya de se convaincre que cette singulière dépendance était seulement liée à sa précarité passagère et se dissiperait sitôt qu'il se serait rétabli.

Ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa joue. Levi se hâta de déménager son atelier improvisé à l'abri des arbres, mais la violente averse perça tout de même les épaisses ramures. Quand Sasha réapparut, trempée malgré son capuchon rabattu, ils disposèrent promptement les derniers pièges autour de la garenne, puis se pressèrent de retourner jusqu'à la base. Ils furent accueillis par la douce chaleur d'un feu de cheminée et le fumet alléchant du dîner. Sasha prodigua ses derniers conseils experts pour relever le gibier, mais Levi l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, déjà absorbé dans la prospective de son autre projet pour la soirée.

Le caporal acheva son assiette en un éclair, salua vaguement ses subordonnés, puis se retira avec un plateau-repas pour Hanji. Il gagna les quartiers des gradés et, sans se donner la peine de frapper, fit irruption dans la chambre de sa collègue. Comme la surface du bureau d'Hanji était encombré de paperasse et de matériel médical, Levi chercha un coin libre pour poser son plateau tout en maronnant sur le caractère bordélique de la brune. Cette dernière ne se formalisa pas des insultes à son égard ; ravie et étonnée de l'intention exceptionnelle de son ami, elle le charria affectueusement.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Quat'zyeux, je ne t'ai simplement pas vu à dîner, répliqua Levi et Hanji eut une moue faussement déçue.

\- Je n'ai pas osé laisser Eren sans surveillance, approuva-t-elle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le brun qui s'installa au fauteuil capitonné du bureau, puis retroussa la manche droite de sa chemise.

\- Mieux. Il a repris connaissance, lui apprit Hanji. Depuis, il a un peu dormi, mais je le suspecte d'avoir surtout fait semblant pour ne pas me parler…

\- Malin, le gamin.

\- Il ne s'est pas plaint, continua-t-elle en ignorant son commentaire, mais je pense qu'il est vraiment affamé à présent. »

Le silence retomba durant lequel Hanji vérifia ses instruments et les organisa. Elle commença par se désinfecter les mains sous l'œil sévère de Levi, puis lui attacha un garrot autour de son bras.

« Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire ? Demanda-t-elle en tâtant le creux de son coude pour stimuler la dilatation des veines.

\- C'était mon idée, fit Levi d'un ton sec.

\- Je sais, mais je comprendrais si tu changeais d'avis. »

Levi se contenta de hausser prudemment les épaules, l'air indifférent. Intérieurement néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi désintéressé qu'il le prétendait, mais certainement pas comme l'entendait sa collègue : il était franchement enthousiaste, fébrile même, de leur déraisonnable initiative.

Hanji passa une lingette imbibée d'alcool sur sa peau, puis aligna finalement la large aiguille creuse à sa veine gonflée. Levi observa avec attention l'éperon percer sa peau, et suivi la progression de son sang qui, presque instantanément, grimpa dans le tube pour venir retomber en goutte-à-goutte dans une fiasque close. Au bout d'un moment, Levi dut remuer ses doigts engourdis pour attirer le sang dans ses extrémités négligées.

Une fois la saignée achevée, il jeta un regard perplexe au demi-litre de sang, s'étant attendu à un volume bien plus important, mais Hanji lui assura que c'était la quantité maximale qu'il pouvait s'autoriser. Levi se rembrunit et grommela avec défiance :

« Je doute que ça suffise à rassasier le gamin alors. »


	54. Petrichor

Dans la chambre d'Eren, l'air était comme épaissi par la semi-obscurité environnante, corrompu par les effluves aigres de la maladie et de la sueur imprégnée dans les draps. Avec une grimace écœurée, Levi se rua à la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets sur le jour expirant. Le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs et menaçants, chargés en électricité crépitante. Eren, confiné dans les ténèbres toute la journée, fut momentanément indisposé par la lumière crépusculaire, mais l'ambiance fraîche portée par l'odeur de pluie et de terre humide le revigora un tantinet.

Bien que le garçon attendait la visite de ses supérieurs, son cœur fit un drôle de soubresaut devant le caporal. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit dernière alors qu'il découvrait à peine ses sentiments et il ignorait encore comment composer avec maintenant qu'il en avait pleinement conscience. La difficulté était d'autant plus saisissante en présence du principal intéressé. En outre, il avait cette appréhension insensée que Levi le perce à jour sitôt que leurs regards se croiseraient.

Comme l'officier s'approchait, Eren aperçut ses cheveux de jais humides de pluie, ses yeux clairs lourds de fatigues et sa peau de porcelaine plus pâle que d'ordinaire. À ce moment-là, son flair s'éveilla à l'improviste : derrière la senteur de pétrichor qui nimbait Levi, son parfum aguichant, mêlé aux subtiles fragrances de sève, de mousse et de fer, accapara vicieusement son attention. Eren retint aussitôt sa respiration, s'efforçant de refréner son odorat plus sournois et susceptible qu'à l'accoutumé.

Inconscient du trouble d'Eren, Levi s'affala sur une chaise à son chevet. Pendant qu'Hanji l'auscultait, lui l'examina avec un froncement austère ; il releva son teint grisâtre, ses lèvres gercés et ses cernes noirs qui lui mangeaient les pommettes. Ses iris, d'ordinaire chatoyants, étaient ternes et le fond de l'œil, jaune et injecté de sang. Son abdomen était emmailloté dans des bandages où de sombres auréoles germaient aux endroits de ses blessures. Son pantalon, descendu sur ses hanches, dévoilait le haut de son aine parsemé de lacérations et leurs escarres bistre.

« T'as une sale gueule, gamin », fit Levi, dissimulant son malaise derrière des paroles crues.

Levi n'attendait pas de réponse à sa remarque désobligeante et ne fut pas surpris du silence du garçon. En revanche, son regard fuyant le troubla passablement. D'abord déconcerté, il se sentit piqué au vif d'être ignoré de la sorte. La mine vexée, Levi le toisa sans vergogne, cherchant aussi bien à déceler ce qui clochait chez le garçon qu'à attirer son attention. Il commençait à croire qu'il s'était peut-être fourvoyé et qu'Eren n'était pas aussi insensible à ses traitements scabreux qu'il l'avait escompté. Pourtant, il était persuadé que le brun ne l'avait pas dénoncé, sinon il aurait déjà essuyé l'indignation d'Hanji.

« La fièvre a repris, constata la brune, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Comment est la douleur ?

\- Supportable pour l'instant », fit Eren.

Hanji hocha la tête, puis prit un siège à son tour. Elle commença à discourir, mais Eren l'écoutait à peine, distrait qu'il était par la présence du caporal. Le fantôme de son odeur le hantait toujours et, au mépris de sa volonté, ses autres sens tendaient spontanément vers lui. En outre, son regard intense, presque intrusif, ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer. Il s'intéressa enfin aux propos d'Hanji lorsqu'elle aborda le nouveau système de piégeage.

« Les réserves de viandes seront fournies régulièrement et tu pourras t'alimenter selon ton propre rythme », dit Hanji, se gardant de préciser que leur principale intention était surtout d'éviter une situation aussi embarrassante que la présente.

Eren estima le procédé moins contraignant que la chasse et se demanda bien pourquoi Levi ne l'avait pas envisagé plus tôt. D'un autre côté, il était chagriné à l'idée d'être privé de ses moments privilégiés avec lui.

« Ça ne règle pas ton problème dans l'immédiat, tu me diras, mais nous avons pensé à une alternative. C'est une solution d'urgence, expérimentale qui plus est, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un miracle, débita la brune encore plus animée que d'ordinaire.

\- Arrête de jacasser, Quat'zyeux », l'interrompit Levi.

Hanji bougonna pour la forme, puis sortit de sa veste une fiasque remplie d'un liquide sombre aux reflets carmin. En dépit de sons flair entravé, Eren ne put s'empêcher de humer : l'arôme ferreux, caractéristique du sang, lui fit aussitôt venir l'eau à la bouche. Une vague d'excitation, d'une véhémence telle qu'il n'en avait plus ressentie depuis son face-à-face avec Levi, exacerba davantage la sensation de faim, déjà impériale et douloureuse.

Il n'y avait pas diverses explications logiques, en convint Eren : ses supérieurs ne se seraient pas ennuyé à saigner une bête en lieu et place de la lui apporter. C'était vraisemblablement du sang humain et quand son regard tomba finalement sur le pansement au creux du coude de Levi, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Il était conscient des risques que ses supérieurs avaient pris en lui apportant aide et protection et, quoique aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment désintéressés, le brun leur était infiniment reconnaissant. Cependant, cette intention-là avait une toute autre dimension et Eren avait bien du mal à croire qu'ils aient pu seulement l'envisager, même dans de telles circonstances. Nul doute que les deux gradés n'y discernaient qu'un aspect pratique, mais pour lui, le geste était singulièrement intime.

« La quantité te semble sans doute dérisoire, mais peut-être que ça suffira à faire la différence », poursuivit Hanji avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Un court instant, un air suffisant flotta sur le visage de Levi devant l'air hébété du garçon. Puis, il prit la fiasque des mains de la brune et la fourra dans celles d'Eren. L'estomac de ce dernier gronda furieusement, mais le garçon se borna à la fixer comme s'il ne savait pas bien quoi en faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, morveux ? », s'impatienta Levi.

Comme hypnotisé par les vaguelettes pourpres que produisait le tremblement de ses doigts, Eren déboucha la fiasque avec des gestes mécaniques. Il se gorgea de la fragrance doucereuse du sang de Levi, en rien différente de celle du sang animal et pourtant, foncièrement plus excitante. Le choc et l'incompréhension firent place à l'exaltation et un besoin des plus impérial.

Sans plus hésiter, Eren porta le goulot à ses lèvres.


	55. The Taste Of Blood

Dès la première goutte, les sens d'Eren s'enflammèrent, puis devinrent tout à fait hermétiques aux éléments extérieurs.

L'existence du garçon ne se limitait plus qu'à la barrière de sa chair, aux sensations transcendantes qui commençaient dans sa bouche, fondaient le long de son œsophage pour finalement imploser au creux de son estomac. La froideur du goulot en verre contrastait admirablement avec la chaleur du liquide qui embrasait l'intérieur de ses joues. Le sang même était comme du velours sur sa langue et contre son palais.

La saveur doucereuse du fer fit soupirer Eren de contentement, bien qu'un timide arrière-goût âpre frelatait l'ensemble. Le garçon fronça le nez en reconnaissant le goût du sang veineux, appauvri en nutriments et surchargé en gaz carbonique. Il préférait d'ordinaire celui plus épuré et sucré qui circulait dans les artères, mais il était trop affamé pour s'en formaliser sérieusement. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas tant la saveur du sang qui l'exaltait, mais surtout d'où il provenait, sa source même.

Au contraire de la chair, les dissemblances entre le sang animal et humain se comptaient en infimes nuances et Eren aurait bien été en peine de les identifier sans les comparer. Et pourtant, comme il était influencé par son affection pour Levi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver à son sang un fond unique, exceptionnellement exquis.

Néanmoins, il manquait cruellement à Eren la tiédeur voluptueuse de la chair, les palpitations du sang affluant contre ses lèvres ou encore, l'écho effréné d'un cœur en proie à l'effroi.

Il s'imagina alors se blottir contre Levi et nicher sa face au creux de son cou. Il s'y gorgerait de son odeur affolante, se délecterait pour la toute première fois de sa peau d'opale hérissée par l'appréhension. Ensuite, ses dents se refermeraient sur le fragile épiderme, entameraient la chair et les muscles, trancheraient les vaisseaux superficiels pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la carotide bouillonnante de sang liquoreux.

Eren étouffa un nouveau gémissement dans la fiasque quasi-vide. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir latent déferla dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'un frisson d'excitation dévalait ses veines, galvanisait un peu plus ses sens. Les endorphines relâchées alors qu'il s'enivrait du sang de Levi se mêlangèrent indistinctement à celles amorcées par ses fantasmes.

Et pour une fois, son cortex demeura tout à fait muet : aucune terreur primale ne vint saboter son euphorie.

Quand la dernière larme de sang fut avalée, Eren reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il réalisa alors qu'il fixait la gorge pâle de son supérieur avec une insistance déplacée. Il se fit violence pour s'en détacher et lorsqu'il releva finalement le menton, il constata que Levi le dévisageait en retour, les sourcils haussés et l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Appétissant ? », ironisa-t-il de sa voix monocorde et un peu blasée qui détonnait foncièrement avec sa mine intriguée.

Les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent instantanément. Toutefois, son embarras n'était en rien du fait de la remarque inappropriée de Levi, mais celui de ses propres pensées indécentes à son égard. Au lieu de détourner les yeux pourtant, Eren se surprit à soutenir le regard pâle de son supérieur, à admirer ouvertement ses prunelles d'acier liquide qu'une lueur de pur intérêt animait d'une ferveur nouvelle.

Le brun perdit son attention quand il sentit la fiasque lui glisser des doigts. Il aperçut alors Hanji se lever avec raideur, une main dans le dos de Levi comme pour attirer son attention et l'autre tenant la bouteille vide. Son visage était inhabituellement fermé, nota Eren, et quand elle s'adressa à lui, il fut saisi par ses manières distantes :

« N'y prends pas trop goût tout de même », lui dit-elle sur un ton faussement badin, un peu rude même, prenant au dépourvu aussi bien Eren que Levi.


	56. A Matter Of Fact

 « J'ai peur qu'on se soit planté : et si on lui avait juste mis de mauvaises idées dans la tête ? Chuchota Hanji sitôt que Levi eut verrouillé la chambre d'Eren.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tempéra-t-il, le gamin n'est pas si influençable.

\- Est-ce que tu as seulement vu son regard ? », répliqua-t-elle en haussant sensiblement le ton, sidérée par l'indifférence du brun.

Levi tiqua sévèrement et fit comprendre à Hanji de tenir sa langue tant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Quatz'yeux ? Asséna-t-il dès qu'ils eurent gagné les quartiers de la brune.

\- As-tu remarqué comment il te dévorait des yeux ? Insista-t-elle à nouveau, partagée entre agacement et nervosité. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te sauter à la gorge ! »

Levi ne daigna pas contester. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, ou même aspiré, susciter une telle réaction. À l'instar d'Hanji avec les pouvoirs de titan d'Eren, lui se faisait un jeu d'éprouver l'extrême limite de son féroce appétit, de le tenter aux frontières du raisonnable. Mais Levi ne s'inquiétait plus des répercussions de ses taquineries, car même s'il n'avait pas encore cerné toutes les ressources d'Eren, il avait une totale confiance en sa volonté et ses motivations.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Levi sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction, le gamin ne s'en prendra pas à nous. Et tu sais pertinemment au combien il peut être buté : sa résolution est bien plus forte que ses instincts.

\- Tu ne me comprends pas, Levi, s'impatienta Hanji en secouant la tête. Je pense à l'avenir d'Eren, moi. La situation est peut-être commode ici, mais il en sera tout autrement une fois de retour en ville. »

Elle repoussa à la diable le fourbi sur son bureau, puis s'assit négligemment dessus. Les papiers froissés sous ses fesses firent grincer des dents Levi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la rabrouer que la brune poursuivait sur des airs de plus en plus mélodramatiques :

« Certes, si l'on est prudent, on pourra aisément dissimuler son appétit. Seulement, qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il ne se satisfait plus de viande animale ? Tu prétends qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour son entourage, mais qu'en sera-t-il de tout ceux qu'il ne considère pas comme ses proches ? »

Levi était conscient qu'Hanji n'avait jamais envisagé les tendances cannibales du garçon autrement que comme une solution de dernier recours. Les naïves convictions de la brune avaient été accommodantes jusque-là, mais à présent qu'elle remettait en question la constance du garçon, il redoutait qu'elle ne retourne sa veste. Un tel revirement de sa part leur serait, à Eren et lui, inévitablement préjudiciable ; il fallait à tout prix que Levi regagne sa confiance.

Mieux que quiconque, il savait pertinemment que les craintes de la brune étaient en partie fondées : le garçon représentait un péril latent susceptible de détoner au premier incident en sa défaveur. Toutefois, Levi estimait que si Hanji était réellement objective, elle s'apercevrait qu'ils avaient ce problème depuis le moment où Eren avait révélé ses pouvoirs de titan. Et au contraire de ses derniers qu'ils ne pouvaient que tempérer gauchement, Levi était pleinement capable de dompter le caractère sanguinaire du garçon.

Par ailleurs, au-delà de la certitude qu'Eren lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil, il se trouvait franchement piqué au vif qu'Hanji récrimine contre son protégé de la sorte et se sentait investi du devoir de défendre rigoureusement son innocuité.

« Est-ce que tu le savais ? L'interrogea soudain la brune, le tirant de ses réflexions. Tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est pas comme si le morveux en avait fait un secret, répliqua sèchement Levi. Tu ne voulais tout simplement pas voir l'évidence. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si révoltant là-dedans. »

Hanji prit l'air scandalisé, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de jaser :

« Ce qui te soucie, si je comprends bien, c'est que le gamin préfère bouffer du bonhomme plutôt que de la viande d'un quelconque animal, je me trompe ? Exposa-t-il froidement.

\- Qui ça n'inquiéterait pas ? Objecta Hanji en lui coulant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Sauf que les gens ne sont pas moins que des animaux et Eren n'a pas plus de goût pour un quidam sur ses deux guibolles que pour une bestiole à quatre pattes. Il se fiche pas mal de l'origine de ce qu'il graille tant qu'il a son quota de protéine animale et d'hémoglobine.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

\- Il a eu bien des occasions de m'attaquer, avança Levi, et je ne crois pas que son sens moral l'aurait retenu longtemps s'il avait seulement eu faim de chair humaine. C'est un opportuniste : il optera toujours pour la facilité. Alors si on le nourrit à sa convenance, il n'aura aucun intérêt à aller voir ailleurs.

\- Bon argument, concéda-t-elle avec une moue songeuse, quoique encore un peu sceptique.

\- C'est toujours qu'un gosse, Hanji. Un morveux de quatorze balais qui passe son temps à s'astiquer et à narguer ses aînés. Certainement pas un monstre assoiffé de sang, railla-t-il avec un dédain manifeste.

\- Il a eu dix-sept ans, Levi, s'esclaffa la brune qui en oublia tout à fait son désarroi. Et je te trouve bien vache avec lui : je ne l'ai encore jamais vu défier tes ordres, loin de là ! Il cherche toujours à t'impressionner et à frimer devant toi. »

Hanji retrouva si tôt son flegme et son engouement naturel que Levi se demanda si ses inquiétudes à son sujet avaient vraiment valu la peine. Il ignorait s'il était parvenu à la convaincre ou non, mais toujours est-il qu'elle profita bien d'avoir toute son attention pour bavarder de ses dernières trouvailles.

D'abord excédé, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait élaboré une combine pour ravitailler Eren dans la citadelle, cela en toute discrétion et sous le nez de la Brigade spéciale et d'Erwin. Levi fut d'autant plus assuré qu'il valait mieux qu'il garantisse l'autorité et l'intellect d'Hanji de son côté, même si cela signifiait supporter sa conversation.

« On devra mettre le rejeton de Reeves dans la confidence, lui annonça-t-elle alors. Flegel a déjà prouvé sa loyauté envers le Bataillon d'exploration, on peut lui faire confiance. D'autant plus qu'il te tient en très haute estime : si c'est toi qui lui demandes une faveur, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il refuse.

\- Le siège de la compagnie est à Hermina. Tu devras demander son accord à Erwin si tu veux y muter l'escouade, lui rappela Levi.

\- Je lui ferais suivre une lettre via l'arrière-garde de la Garnison dès que leur coursier nous livrera les provisions », approuva-t-elle avant de passer sans transition à un nouveau sujet.

Le brun arrivait au bout de sa patience et guettait des signes de fatigue chez son inépuisable interlocutrice. Quand un bâillement qui menaça de lui décrocher la mâchoire l'interrompit finalement, Levi s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion pour filer en prétextant :

« Tu devrais te reposer : tu t'es bien assez occupé du gamin pour aujourd'hui. Je prends la relève. »


	57. Basalm

Le ciel était empreint de lourds cumulus si bien que l'encre bleue de la nuit avait viré à un gris anthracite uniforme. L'atmosphère était moite et dense, menaçant d'imploser à tout instant. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Eren guettait distraitement le premier éclat de foudre. Il adorait contempler les orages, ressentir le frisson d'appréhension qui suivait l'apparition de l'éclair et le fracas du tonnerre se répercutant jusque dans ses tripes.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester debout dans son état. Ses jambes lui paraissaient comme bourrées de cotons, sa nuque et ses épaules étaient courbaturées à force de se contracter. Pourtant, en dépit de sa faiblesse, Eren persistait à se maintenir d'aplomb contre la balustrade, bien décidé à profiter du quelque peu de force que lui avait alloué son frugal, mais intense repas. Les endorphines qui courraient dans ses veines lui donnaient cette impression de vigueur et de bien-être engourdissant. Ses sens étaient si étourdis, ses perceptions si atténuées que même ses douleurs tenaces étaient réduites à de lointains échos.

Eren réalisait que cette accalmie n'était qu'un mirage engendré par les particules opiacées et que sitôt celles-ci se dissiperaient, ses souffrances reviendraient malmener sa chair et son moral. Néanmoins, il était satisfait de ce répit, aussi illusoire et éphémère fût-il, qui plus est s'il n'était pas gâté par sa terreur primitive. Il conjecturait que peut-être, le sang seul constituait un mets trop peu consistant pour mobiliser ses fonctions vitales.

Au lieu de ses craintes instinctives cependant, des préoccupations bien plus terre-à-terre ternissaient sa tranquillité. La réaction dépitée d'Hanji en était une des raisons, mais plus encore que l'attitude de sa supérieure, c'était surtout la sienne qui le taraudait tout spécialement.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'il se gorgeait du sang de Levi, de sordides fantasmes s'étaient mis à danser sous ses paupières, et même alors, il s'en souvenait avec une vicieuse précision, comme imprimés sur sa rétine. Eren avait déjà éprouvé ces fantaisies bénignes, non-exclusives au caporal par ailleurs, mais c'était la première fois que celles-ci ne pressaient pas seulement ses appétences, mais lui inspiraient aussi des désirs luxurieux.

Or, Eren ne tolérait pas que ses sentiments puissent être pervertis par sa faim dépravée.

« C'est seulement d'imaginer un semblant d'intimité avec lui qui m'a excité, certainement pas l'idée de le dévorer », se répétait-il, mais ses doutes persistaient malgré tout.

Le grincement de la porte de sa chambre le prit au dépourvu ; il fut d'autant plus troublé de voir apparaître à ce moment précis l'objet de ses pensées. Levi s'avança, une parure de draps dans les bras, un petit récipient trônant sur la pile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous hors de ton plumard ? » Le rabroua-t-il derechef.

Eren se dépêcha vers son lit, mais ses jambes flageolantes ne le portèrent pas aussi assurément qu'il l'avait escompté et se dérobèrent sous lui. L'officier le rattrapa avec aisance, puis le força sur un siège.

« Attends ici le temps que je change les draps, dit-il et sans tarder, dépouilla le matelas de son linge.

\- Je peux m'en charger, monsieur…

\- Tu es convalescent je te rappelle, s'opposa fermement Levi.

\- Vous aussi », marmotta tout bas Eren, mais abdiqua néanmoins.

Quand il eut terminé, le garçon reconnut avec un mélange de mélancolie et d'amusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu un lit aussi impeccablement tiré au carré depuis son enfance, quand sa mère le faisait pour lui. Il y prit toutefois place avec bien plus de considération que lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un insouciant garnement.

Après avoir mis de côté les draps souillés de sang séché, fait un détour par la salle d'eau, Levi se servit dans le lot de matériel médical qu'Hanji avait laissé.

« Montre moi ton bras », somma-t-il en s'installant face au garçon.

Eren obtempéra machinalement. Le caporal défit le bandage autour de son avant-bras, puis retira les compresses qui protégeaient sa peau fraîchement scarifiée. Les plaies y étaient toujours autant à vif. Levi n'en fut guère surpris, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de déception : il s'était naïvement figuré que son sang puisse avoir un effet miraculeux sur le garçon.

« C'était plutôt imprudent », songea Eren à part lui, mais réalisa qu'il avait parlé à haute voix quand Levi interrompit ses soins pour le scruter sévèrement. « Hanji a bien failli tomber dessus, expliqua-t-il alors.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là. Toi qui me parles de prudence ! Se renfrogna le caporal, plus agacé qu'en colère. Tu pourras me faire des reproches quand tu arrêteras toi-même d'agir comme un barge suicidaire.

\- Je voulais seulement dire que ça aurait pu vous attirer des ennuis », essaya de se rattraper Eren, confus.

Levi attendit d'avoir fini de nettoyer les entailles avant de daigner lui répondre.

« Je sais bien que j'ai manqué de discernement. À vrai dire, je comptais sur tes facultés de régénération », grommela-t-il, l'air maussade.

Ses doigts caressèrent distraitement la peau tuméfiée à la lisière des arabesques pourpres, soutirant à Eren un irrépressible frisson. Son ton monocorde se ponctua d'une légère note de raillerie et ses yeux bleu pâle brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse lorsqu'il ajouta à brûle-pourpoint :

« Mais ça en valait la peine, non ? Ne trouves-tu pas que mon nom te va à ravir ? »

Les joues cramoisies, Eren pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire niaisement comme les paroles du caporal faisaient écho à ses propres réflexions. Toutefois, l'humeur lunatique de son supérieur le troublait tant qu'il ignorait définitivement par quel bout le prendre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ne me laisse plus recommencer. Pas sans ton accord », trancha Levi, sa mine à nouveau grave.

Pris de court par l'étrange requête, le garçon hocha vaguement la tête. Toutefois, il doutait fort qu'il possédât l'influence nécessaire pour brider la volonté du caporal si l'envie lui prenait de recommencer.

Levi reprit ses soins comme si de rien était. Il récupéra le pot qu'il avait amené, révéla un baume incolore qui dégageait une senteur fraîche et poivrée. Levi en récolta du bout des doigts et commença à l'appliquer sur la boucle du « L ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Eren.

\- Un remède cicatrisant. Hanji me l'a donné pour mes épaules.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle s'y connaissait autant en médecine, fit le brun qui découvrait depuis peu son expertise en la matière.

\- Ses parents étaient herboristes : elle sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir, lui apprit Levi. Mais elle adore jouer au toubib paranoïaque, du genre à prendre une mycose pour la syphilis, et à la fâcheuse tendance de prendre ses patients pour des rats de laboratoire. Ne t'avise jamais de lui demander conseil : elle serait trop heureuse de te refourguer un remède de son crue pour le tester. »

Sa rancœur encore vive, le caporal parlait par expérience, pressentit Eren. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pouffer, mais déchanta en se rappelant qu'il était lui-même un patient de la brune.

« J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, maugréa-t-il en jetant un regard suspect à son abdomen emmailloté.

\- Elle est loufoque, pas si corniaude. »

Au même moment, Levi finit d'appliquer le baume réparateur et entreprit de lui apposer un nouveau pansement.

« Je suppose que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir de mon côté », fit Eren, mais sa moue morose et son ton hésitant trahirent sa nouvelle insécurité : la mine désabusée d'Hanji le hantait toujours et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la transposer aux figures de ses amis d'enfance.

\- Ne te fais pas de bile : elle vient seulement de réaliser que tu n'étais pas aussi innocent qu'elle le croyait. Ça lui passera », lui dit alors Levi avec une nonchalance qu'Eren trouva rassurante.

Le brun termina de boucler le bandage autour de l'avant-bras du garçon. Il ramassa le matériel médical et l'onguent, puis s'apprêtait vers la salle d'eau quand Eren le retint.

« Je peux m'occuper de vos blessures, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il timidement.

\- Je ne suis pas impotent, répliqua sèchement Levi.

\- Vous m'aidez sans arrêt, insista le garçon. Laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille pour une fois. »

Eren crut qu'il allait le remballer à nouveau, mais à sa grande surprise, Levi se ravisa. Et en dépit de sa mine revêche, le garçon jura discerner dans ses prunelles glacées une lueur amusée, mystérieusement expectative, lorsque Levi railla gentiment :

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »


	58. Hints

Levi reprit place sur la chaise, déboutonna les trois-quarts de sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur ses bras, découvrant deux larges compresses sur chacune de ses épaules. Eren, lui, fut surtout attiré par les hématomes violacés à la base de son cou et les multiples égratignures superficielles qui parsemaient son buste. Une ancienne marque lie-de-vin lui barrait aussi le haut du poitrail. Eren reconnut l'empreinte laissée par le harnais ; ses camarades commençaient à en avoir des similaires, moins sombres et moins creuses toutefois, alors que sa peau à lui demeurait invariablement lisse.

Quand il entreprit d'ôter les pansements, Eren réalisa qu'un frisson irrépressible secouait ses doigts, que son cœur avait entonné une chamade tonitruante aux confins de sa poitrine et que son sang battait la mesure dans ses tempes et sous ses ongles. Le garçon s'efforça d'ignorer sa nervosité et se focalisa sur ses soins. Les blessures de Levi étaient surtout superficielles, diagnostiqua Eren, mais la peau y était méchamment déchirée, excavée parfois, et garderait à coup sûr de larges balafres irrégulières.

Seulement, la sévérité des sévices ne suffisait pas toujours à empêcher ses yeux de trébucher sur la courbure ferme d'un biceps ou d'errer le long de la ligne finement ciselée d'un pectoral. Son attention s'égarait alors et les réminiscences de son tout premier fantasme se mêlaient à d'autres, inédits, que la semi-nudité de Levi éveillaient inéluctablement. Eren n'osait pas relever la tête, de crainte de rencontrer les prunelles de son supérieur et que celui-ci lise dans les siennes ses fantaisies dépravées.

Il pouvait bien affronter une horde de ces ignobles titans, ironisa-t-il, excédé par sa propre fébrilité, mais était à peine capable de soutenir le regard de Levi. Il pouvait aussi braver au corps-à-corps un gigantesque fauve aux dents comme des poignards, mais s'affolait de toucher sa peau nue. Eren se demandait d'où il avait bien pu tirer cette audace qui, la veille, lui avait valu son tatouage sanglant sur l'avant-bras.

« Arrêtez de trembler. Arrêtez de trembler », enjoignit-il à ses mains lorsqu'il commença à nettoyer les lésions.

Mais s'il parvint à maîtriser plus ou moins ses tressaillements, Eren ne savait guère comment composer avec le tumulte assourdissant de son palpitant. Il ressentit le besoin urgent de parler pour le couvrir.

« C'est la première fois que vous me laissez vous aider, fut la première réflexion qui lui vint alors.

\- Pourquoi j'en aurais eu besoin ? Répliqua Levi aussi sec, et Eren fut absolument fasciné par les vibrations de sa voix grave qui se diffusèrent dans le bout de ses doigts.

\- Et bien, cette nuit-là..., commença-t-il, prit de court. Je supposais que vous attendiez mon aide en retour de vos services. »

Levi le scruta en silence, la mine impassible et le regard sévère. Un moment, le garçon crut que le caporal ne se souvenait pas de cette soirée durant laquelle il l'avait emmené chassé pour la toute première fois. Ne se rappelait pas non plus de ses paroles énigmatiques qui trottaient dans la tête d'Eren depuis lors. « Un échange de bons procédés » qu'il lui avait dit ; le brun ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir, mais il avait présumé que Levi attendait qu'il paie sa dette envers lui.

Eren ne laissa pas sa confusion le distraire de ses soins. Il récupéra à son tour le pot d'onguent, en récolta une généreuse portion et commença à l'appliquer avec une infime précaution.

« Tu m'as mal compris, répondit enfin Levi. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que j'exigeais de toi quelques faveurs que ce soit, ni que tu m'étais redevable.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, dans ce cas ? Demanda Eren, ses sourcils durement froncés par la concentration et la frustration.

\- Rien de plus que tu m'aies déjà donné », dit-il, achevant de déconcerter le garçon.

En dépit de la mine indifférente du caporal, Eren avait l'impression qu'il se divertissait franchement de son trouble.

« Pour quelle raison s'appliquerait-il à me narguer ouvertement tout en faisant un tas de mystères, si ce n'était pour me tourmenter ? » Se dit-il à part lui, sincèrement vexé, bien que sa susceptibilité ne l'empêcha pas de cogiter activement ses paroles.

Eren ne voyait définitivement pas où son supérieur voulait en venir. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais rien fait de remarquable pour lui, non pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il songea brièvement à son duel avec le smilodon, se rappela ensuite que le caporal, lui, n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil son exploit. Quand bien même, raisonna Eren, il n'aurait pas pu augurer qu'une telle situation se produise.

« Je t'ai donné quelques indices pourtant. J'osais croire que tu avais fini par comprendre depuis le temps », ajouta Levi, avec un petit air condescendant qui, malgré l'immense respect d'Eren à son égard, lui porta drôlement sur les nerfs.

Sa hardiesse toute retrouvée, il s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais son attention fut subitement détournée lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent une infime saillie sur la peau contuse du caporal, juste à la lisière de sa clavicule et de son cou.

Sa rancune mise de côté, Eren chercha machinalement ce qu'il venait d'effleurer, découvrit une curieuse cicatrice en partie gommée par les griffures du smilodon. Elle était minuscule, à peine aussi haute qu'une phalange, blanche et aux reliefs adoucies par le temps. Eren se pencha plus près et ses doigts survolèrent la marque comme pour en apprécier plus sûrement les contours. Même à moitié effacés, les traits pâles n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux écarlates qui striaient son propre avant-bras.

Instinctivement, il inspecta l'autre épaule et y trouva une autre cicatrice, cette fois épargnée par les griffes du lion. Écho troublant de la première, elle était tout aussi discrète, mais son allure était différente. Autant la forme ébréchée de l'autre pouvait laisser la place au doute, autant celle-ci, parfaitement distincte, n'en faisait aucun : il s'agissait de la lettrine manuscrite « F ». Aux traits sommaires de l'autre balafre, il en déduisit qu'elle devait représenter à l'origine une lettre plus simple comme un « J » ou un « I ».

Eren reconnut assurément la patte élégante de Levi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Eren en relevant enfin le menton.

Le regard polaire de Levi accrocha aussitôt le sien et le garçon eut la troublante certitude qu'il l'observait depuis un moment déjà, guettant scrupuleusement sa réaction. L'officier porta à son tour sa main à son cou et, force était de l'habitude, ses doigts trouvèrent d'emblée la cicatrice.

À sa mine placide, anormalement songeuse pour le caporal, Eren espéra qu'il allait se montrer un peu mieux disposé à son égard. Néanmoins, il déchanta sitôt que Levi reprit la parole avec dans la voix cette fameuse inflexion, tout à la fois impassible et sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret :

« Un indice de plus pour toi, je suppose. »


	59. Ghosts Of The Past

Levi considéra sérieusement laisser Eren mariner.

Il était déçu, frustré même, que le garçon n'ait pas encore saisi ses motivations et avait l'irrépressible envie de le lui signifier clairement. D'un autre côté, admit-il, ça avait été sans doute présomptueux et égoïste de sa part de s'en remettre aux seules intuitions d'Eren pour se dispenser l'embarras d'une explication, lui qui était si peu enclin aux bavardages et esquivait toutes démonstrations de sensibilité.

Finalement, sa curiosité à l'égard du garçon et l'expression impatiente ce celui-ci, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, eurent raison de sa modeste rancune. Quand Levi repoussa la main d'Eren et fit mine de se lever, un sourire goguenard lui démangea le coin des lèvres comme la figure du brun affichait une moue enfantine désappointée. Mais l'officier retira simplement sa chemise, la disposa avec soin sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis tendit son bras gauche devant lui, la face intérieure vers le garçon.

Avec stupeur, Eren y découvrit quatre nouvelles lettrines de chair gravées les unes au-dessus des autres, mais séparées distinctement. Là où les premières étaient passées, quasi-plates et blanches, ces balafres-ci étaient aiguës, renflés et d'un rose vif témoignant de leur récence.

Cette fois, en revanche, Eren comprit d'emblée ce que symbolisaient ces majuscules, car elles lui étaient particulièrement éloquentes. Le « E » sur son biceps était l'initiale pour Eld, l'ancien second de Levi ; le « G » au-dessus du coude celle de Gunther ; sous la jointure, le « O » désignait Oruo et enfin, le haut de son avant-bras portait le « P » de Petra.

Les quatre soldats avaient été les anciens équipiers de Levi. Eren savait qu'il y avait eu entre eux cinq une complicité et une affection qui dépassaient la simple relation professionnelle. Lui ne les avait pas côtoyés si longtemps. De prime abord, il avait eu du mal à gagner leur confiance, mais en définitive, le lien qu'ils avaient créé avait été intense et sincère.

Au souvenir de leur disparition brutale, l'émotion lui noua douloureusement la gorge et lui serra la poitrine.

« Tu le savais toi ? Que Petra avait le béguin pour moi ? Demanda Levi et son air perplexe qu'il tentait de cacher sous un froncement sévère tira à Eren un petit sourire triste.

\- Tout le monde avait remarqué, répondit-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremolos dans sa voix.

\- Sauf moi, grommela le caporal en caressant machinalement le « P » sur son avant-bras. Si j'avais su… Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. »

Eren fut troublé de cette confession à demi-mot. Il en ressentit instantanément un vif et cruel pincement et en même temps, se trouva écœuré de sa jalousie déplacée envers la défunte.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » Interrogea-t-il sans ambages, mais lui-même ignorait s'il parlait de ses scarifications ou de l'attention toute spéciale que Levi portait à la dernière balafre.

Pour toute réponse, l'officier abaissa son bras et lui présenta l'autre. D'abord, Eren ne comprit pas ce qu'il était sensé y voir, excepté le pansement au creux de son coude où Hanji avait drainé son sang. Puis il aperçut au milieu de son biceps une autre cicatrice si estompée qu'elle était à peine visible. Elle avait la forme d'un K, mais à l'inverse des autres, cette lettrine-ci était d'une facture bien plus rustique. Eren était formel : elle n'était pas de la main de Levi.

« Quand mon oncle m'a trouvé, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement pour préciser : tu dois te rappeler de mon oncle, Kenny l'égorgeur ? »

Eren hocha la tête, l'air morose. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu l'oublier : l'homme avait décimé de nombreux soldats du Bataillon d'exploration avant de les kidnapper, Historia et lui, quelques mois auparavant. Il ne gardait certainement pas un bon souvenir de leur brève rencontre. Il avait été sidéré d'apprendre la parenté de l'assassin avec son supérieur et sa propre demi-sœur, Mikasa.

« Il m'a recueilli après que ma mère ait passé l'arme à gauche, reprit Levi. Ce n'était pas un type très patient, Kenny, pas même avec son mouflet de neveu. Alors quand il en a eu marre de me voir chialer et broyer du noir, il m'a taillé dans la couenne l'initiale de ma mère. »

Levi effleura distraitement la cicatrice sur son biceps et émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je ne savais même pas lire : il aurait aussi bien pu me taguer « glaoui » que je n'y aurais vu que du feu ! »

Eren se mordilla la lèvre pour se retenir de pouffer.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, dans un murmure à peine audible comme s'il craignait de briser le charme qui rendait le caporal si loquace.

\- Kuchel, répondit Levi avec une douceur dans la voix que le garçon ne lui avait jamais connu, puis il enchaîna : l'entaille était sensée symboliser mon chagrin et le temps qu'elle guérisse représentait mon deuil. Quand la blessure serait cicatrisée, Kenny m'a dit, le souvenir de ma mère persisterait, mais plus la douleur de sa disparition. »

Aussi sordide fût la métaphore, Eren la trouvait sincèrement romantique. Et il n'avait guère besoin que Levi en dise davantage : les autres stigmates parachevés après cette première démonstration attestaient de l'efficience de la pratique, quand bien même celle-ci relevait davantage de la manipulation psychologique ou de la superstition. Eren songea avec ironie que son cas à lui était foncièrement l'opposé : aussi immaculée que fût sa peau, en dessous, ses anciennes plaies saignaient toujours autant.

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais pendant qu'il me causait, moi ? Poursuivit l'officier et le brun secoua la tête. Que son canif était dégueulasse et que j'allais me choper une saloperie. »

Cette fois, Eren s'esclaffa franchement et même Levi s'autorisa un bref sourire.

« Toujours est-il que maintenant, j'ignore comment faire mon deuil autrement, avoua-t-il à la fin.

\- Et eux ? Questionna timidement Eren en pointant un côté de son cou. Qui étaient-ils ?

\- Mes amis : Farlan et Isabel. Morts durant notre première excursion en dehors des Murs », précisa Levi, le visage fermé.

Le garçon essaya de refouler la sordide vision qui s'imposa à lui de ses propres amis gisant dans une marre écarlate. Il savait que trop bien la souffrance qu'engendrait la perte d'êtres chers dans de telles circonstances. Et comme un écho physique de ses pensées, une pointe désagréable lui traversa promptement les côtes. Fébrile, il guetta le retour de ses peines, n'en perçut guère, mais pressentit les vertus anesthésiantes des endorphines s'estomper à présent.

Il profita du silence de l'officier pour reprendre ses soins et détourner activement son attention de la reviviscence prochaine de ses blessures. De nouveau penché sur son épaule, la discrète cicatrice en F au creux de sa clavicule lui paraissait flagrante dorénavant. Il se surprit à envier ce mystérieux ami, si cher à Levi qu'il avait mérité cet hommage posthume.

« Si je meurs, aurai-je aussi ma place sur sa peau ? » Songea Eren.

Levi ne lui avait jamais montré de signes d'affections particuliers, en convenait le brun, et peut-être le considérait-il comme un coéquipier à l'instar de n'importe quel autre soldat, tout au mieux un acolyte de choix sur le champ de bataille. Cependant, Eren osait croire que s'il lui confiait des anecdotes aussi intimes sur sa personne et se permettait des plaisanteries salaces et autodérisoires en sa compagnie, c'était bien là la preuve que Levi l'appréciait ou l'estimait en particulier.

« Tu peux faire autre chose pour moi ? Demanda Levi à peine Eren eut-il achevé ses soins.

\- Bien sûr. N'importe quoi, s'empressa de répondre le garçon et aussitôt prononcés, les mots lui apparurent un tantinet pathétiques et serviles.

\- N'importe quoi, répéta Levi, un discret rictus au bord des lèvres. Prends garde à ce que tu promets, gamin. »

Les joues pivoines, Eren haussa bravement les épaules d'un geste qu'il voulut désinvolte, mais lui donna juste l'air encore plus boudeur. Puis, pour la seconde fois, Levi brandit son balisong et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts pour en révéler la lame escamotée. Il tint le plat entre son pouce et son index, présenta le manche à Eren.

« Je voudrais que tu me tailles une nouvelle initiale. »


	60. Tremors

Eren constata, non sans ironie, qu'avec l'intermédiaire du couteau entre son épiderme et celui de Levi, ses doigts ne tremblaient plus. Au contraire : le poids de l'acier dans sa paume était aussi familier que stimulant. Toutefois, lorsqu'il approcha la lame de l'intérieur du coude du caporal, il hésita.

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- De quoi ? Vouloir me tailler le nom de mon crevard d'oncle ? Rétorqua Levi, puis sans attendre de réponses, continua sur sa lancée : aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'ai passé d'excellent moment avec cette raclure de Kenny et je lui dois en grande partie ce que je suis devenu. Le bon comme le mauvais. »

Eren eut une moue sceptique : il avait bien du mal à croire que le meilleur en l'homme qu'il adorait tant pouvait être l'œuvre de cet assassin de masse. Mais Levi tenait à ce que l'initiale de Kenny accompagne celle de sa mère sur son bras droit afin que la fratrie fût enfin réunie. Seulement, il n'était pas assez habile de sa main gauche pour la graver lui-même.

Levi devait bien reconnaître qu'il était assez étonné de sa propre initiative : ses balafres avaient une dimension intime pour lui et elles n'avaient de sens que si c'était lui qui les gravaient. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait ni malaise ni nervosité à l'idée de confier cette charge à Eren, aussi inexpérimenté fut-il.

Le garçon secoua pourtant la tête et insista :

« Mais êtes-vous certain de vouloir me laisser faire ? Je n'écris pas vraiment bien. »

L'ombre d'un sourire étira brièvement le coin des lèvres de Levi. Entre tous les conflits d'intérêts qui auraient pu tirailler sa conscience, songea-t-il avec amusement, Eren semblait simplement préoccupé par la qualité de son écriture et du rendu qu'elle aurait sur lui.

« Je sais quel sagouin tu fais, répondit-il, mais j'ose espérer que tu t'appliqueras davantage sur la peau de ton supérieur que sur papier. »

Eren fit la moue, parut vouloir répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à redire.

« J'ai confiance en toi, poursuivit Levi, il n'y a qu'à te voir dépecer une bête : tu as un talent inné pour la boucherie. Ce n'est pas si différent. »

Le garçon ne sut guère convenir si le compliment était sincère ou purement ironique. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y méditer toutefois, car Levi enveloppa sa main et guida le couteau au milieu de son avant-bras. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et son souffle caressa la pommette échauffée d'Eren.

« Le secret est de trouver le bon équilibre. Si ta lame ne pénètre pas assez, elle ne laissera pas de cicatrice, dit-il tout en appuyant doucement sur ses doigts pour enfoncer l'acier dans sa propre peau. En revanche, si tu vas trop profondément, tu risques de léser les muscles. »

Levi dégagea sa main et laissa apparaître une estafilade superficielle où germait de timides perles vermeilles. Eren eut un hochement concerné, mais en son for intérieur, il essayait surtout de se rappeler ses leçons d'écriture sous la tutelle de sa mère et durant lesquelles il avait recopié d'interminables rangées de lettre parfaite. Elle aurait été consternée, réalisa-t-il alors, de s'apercevoir qu'en grandissant, son écriture s'était pas mal étiolée.

« De toute manière, tu n'as pas intérêt à me rater », l'avertit gravement Levi, le sortant aussitôt de ses réflexions nostalgiques.

Eren raffermit sa prise sur le balisong, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur son pensum plutôt que de délibérer sur le crédit de la menace du caporal. Mais quand enfin, il eut fini d'atermoyer et s'apprêta à entamer le pâle épiderme, un souffle tiède dans sa nuque le fit sursauter.

Il se redressa vivement, une main plaquée dans son cou comme si un moustique venait de l'y piquer, et darda sur le fauteur de trouble un regard tiraillé entre ahurissement et indignation. Levi arborait un air faussement innocent qui déconcerta tout à fait le garçon.

« C'est moi qui tiens le couteau, voulut-il le mettre en garde, vous n'êtes vraiment pas en position de plaisanter.

\- Tente donc ta chance, gamin », rétorqua Levi et sa mine inoffensive se mua en un rictus taquin.

Les mots sonnèrent curieusement familiers aux oreilles d'Eren. Lui revint alors les réminiscences de cette soirée insolite où, au plus fort d'une de ses crises de panique, Levi l'avait enlacé fermement, massé son abdomen noué par l'angoisse, avant de le repousser en lui assénant cette même réplique. L'étreinte avait laissé à Eren un souvenir doux-amer de quiétude terni par un arrière-goût de frustration.

Pourtant, si les propos étaient quasi conformes, Eren avait l'étrange sentiment que cette fois-ci, ils n'accusaient non pas de réprimande, mais plutôt une subtile invitation.

Le garçon baissa précipitamment la tête pour dissimuler ses joues pivoine et son sourire béat, jubilant à part lui de cet échange complice avec son supérieur. Un frisson implacable se répandit aussi dans son ventre, remonta dans sa poitrine et le fit trembler un court instant. Il n'aurait su dire s'il trouvait la sensation agréable ou incommodante, un peu des deux éventuellement, mais elle le grisa tant et si bien que quand elle se fut évanoui, Eren en ressentit un manque singulier. Un vide frustrant, presque douloureux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment exultant en présence de son supérieur, mais maintenant qu'il en avait identifié l'origine, chacune de ses émotions à son égard prenait un tout nouveau sens, s'exprimait avec une intensité qui lui vrillait le crâne et ébranlait ses entrailles.

Eren prit une brusque inspiration comme pour disperser ses pensées absconses. Il guetta une nouvelle perturbation qui n'arriva finalement pas, avant de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il fut ébahi par la simplicité de l'opération : l'acier était si parfaitement aiguisée que l'épiderme s'ouvrait avec une facilité déconcertante sous le fil de la lame. Le brun en éprouva même une délicieuse satisfaction. Il réalisa avec brio une première entaille, essuya les effusions de sang en ignorant consciencieusement sa soudaine envie de coller sa bouche à la plaie suintante, puis finalisa la lettrine avec une arabesque dont sa mère aurait été particulièrement fière.

« Je savais que tu t'en sortirais à merveille », reconnut Levi avec un hochement satisfait et aussitôt, un nouveau fourmillement assiégea l'estomac d'Eren.

Gonflé par une nouvelle assurance, fier de son œuvre dermique et de la reconnaissance de son supérieur, il en oublia sa concentration exemplaire et cueillit par réflexe le sang frais qui dégoulinait de l'entaille. Levi ne put réprimer son amusement devant la réaction du garçon qui, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, parut exagérément confus, mais continua tout de même de suçoter ses doigts ensanglantés comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« De quoi es-tu embarrassé, gamin ? Tu viens de t'enfiler une fiasque entière de mon sang », relativisa Levi et le brun se détendit instantanément.

Une fois que son bras fut pansée, Levi enfila promptement sa chemise et entreprit de regrouper le matériel médical.

« Il est temps pour les moutards de se mettre au pieu », annonça-t-il à l'adresse du brun.

Vexé, Eren s'apprêtait à objecter, mais se rappela qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de démontrer sa maturité, il paraissait à l'inverse excessivement puéril. Maugréant à part lui, il se contenta de se traîner à la salle d'eau avec prudence, soucieux de ne pas réveiller trop tôt ses douleurs latentes, pour y laver secrètement son affront.

Quand il revint dans la chambrette, mains fraîchement lavées et vessie vidée, la pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Le halo faiblard d'une bougie sur la table de nuit enveloppait la silhouette du caporal, installé sur son siège habituel au chevet du lit.

« Vous ne comptez pas dormir ici à nouveau ? S'indigna alors Eren.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as organisé une petite sauterie avec tes camarades sans même m'inviter ? Rétorqua Levi, caustique.

\- Vous êtes convalescent, argua-t-il, vous avez besoin de vous reposer convenablement dans un vrai lit.

\- Occupe-toi d'abord de ton cul avant de te tracasser du mien, lui répondit l'officier en levant les yeux au ciel, mais si tu insistes, tu peux avoir la chaise. »

Le brun ne protesta pas davantage. Il se glissa dans son lit et sitôt après, Levi soufflait la flamme et les plongeait dans le noir. Eren remonta les draps sous son nez et se délecta de leur bonne odeur de propre mêlée à la fragrance suave et sauvage de Levi.

Il était exténué, réalisait-il seulement, et à présent que le semblant de forces que lui avait octroyé son frugal repas déclinaient, l'épuisement et ses tourments le rattrapaient. Pourtant, en dépit de la somnolence qui le guettait, Eren se sentait bien incapable de fermer l'œil.

Il ignorait comment il était supposé dormir alors que la présence de Levi attisait cruellement ses sens, que son odeur le nimbant de toute part enflammait son imagination et son appétit charnel. En outre, Eren avait aussi la curieuse impression que cette nuit encore lui réservait de nouvelles révélations troublantes.


End file.
